BoBoiBoy: Shadow Tamer
by TsubasaKEI
Summary: Di mana ada cahaya pasti ada kegelapan. Bagaimana kalau kegelapan itu lepas kendali? Terlalu banyak hingga melahap perlahan cahaya itu. Sebagai pengendali bayang ia harus melawan mereka, melawan sendirian. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika 'rivalnya' mengetahui hal tersebut? first BoBoiBoy fic! Enjoy :) warning:very Very slow update!
1. Chapter 1: prolog

Shadow tamer

Summary:  
Di mana ada cahaya pasti ada kegelapan. Bagaimana kalau kegelapan itu lepas kendali? Terlalu banyak hingga melahap perlahan cahaya itu. Sebagai pengendali bayang ia harus melawan mereka, melawan sendirian. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika 'rivalnya' mengetahui hal tersebut?

.  
.

Shadow tamer  
By: TsubasaKEI  
Genre: friendship, fantasy,  
Character: Fang (main), Boboiboy, dkk  
Warning: penulisan berbelit-belit &amp; ga jelas, OOC, and a little Boboiboy &amp; Fang cuteness  
Disclaimer: i do not own Boboiboy . Kalo aku yang punya nanti ceritanya ganti dong :3

.  
.

* * *

Hujan. Seharusnya mereka tidak turun malam ini. Langit berbintang terganti oleh awan yang bergemuruh. Ramalan cuaca memang omong kosong.

Bocah berkacamata itu menghela nafas lesu. Biarlah, lagi pula hal itu tidak membuatnya tetap diam didalam rumah. Rumah kosong nan sepi, hanya ditinggali olehnya seorang diri. Mengenakan jaketnya, ia berjalan keluar rumah.

Walau hujan belum deras, jaket yang tidak berfungsi baik itu membuat dirinya dingin dibasuh air. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7, tapi malam seolah sudah tinggi dengan ditandai bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

Mengusap kacamatanya, ia melihat sekeliling. Kosong, jam segini orang biasa sudah masuk rumah, mengerjakan tugas atau berinteraksi dengan keluarga.

Tapi ia bukan bocah biasa. Ia bocah biasa yang terpilih untuk mendapat karunia yang luar biasa. Entah itu kutukan atau bukan, tergantung sudut pandang orang. Tapi ia menerimanya. Dengan begitu ia bisa membantu, ia bisa menolong. Ia bisa datang ketika yang lain dalam kesulitan. Menjadi super hero seperti impiannya di masa kecil.

Dengan lincah ia lari membelah hujan. Memfokuskan energi ke kedua kakinya, ia melompat tinggi ke arah rumah di kanannya. Bayangan hitam terlukis dilangit dan menghilang ketika ia mendarat di atas permukaan yang rata itu. Kembali ia berlari, sesekali melirik ke kiri dan kanan mencari sesuatu.

_"fang!"_ Dengan sigap ia berhenti, menoleh kebelakang. Suara robot.. ringan dan ceria, tidak salah lagi.

"Ochobot?" dilihatnya bola kuning berlengan melayang didepannya. Layar biru yang berfungi sebagai mata itu terlihat khawatir. Ia pun melayang mendekat. "a_pa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah malam dan hujan. Apa kau ingin sakit?"_ Ochobot terdengar khawatir. Sahabat didepannya hanya tersenyum kecil, namun tersembunyi di belakang jaket dan kacamata ungunya.

"aku ga bisa tidur. Bosan di rumah. Lagian aku memang perlu melakukan sesuatu kan tiap malam? Balik sana, nanti kamu rusak kena hujan kelamaan." Walau sedikit kasar, Fang peduli pada sahabat mesinnya ini. Di balik suara dinginnya, terdapat jiwa yang hangat dan ingin menolong. Walau sebenarnya ia pendam dalam-dalam karakteristik itu.

Jika ochobot punya mulut, ia pasti tersenyum sekarang. _"aku? Meninggalkanmu? Jangan harap. Lagian, aku yang memberikan tugas ini. Sudah seharusnya aku menemanimu."_

Fang menghela nafas. Sahabat kuningnya memang yang memberikannya tugas. Ia juga tidak keberatan menerimanya. Bagaimana ia menolak permintaan orang yang memberinya karunia? Fang tidak protes ketika ochobot melayang mengikutinya. Mengenal robot itu, ia pasti ngotot mengikutinya walau kilometer jauhnya.

Entah mengapa malam terasa semakin berat. Hujan semakin deras dan awan bergerak cepat terbawa angin. Untung saja kali ini bulan masih berbaik hati menerangi malam sampai-sampai cahaya bintang dikalahkan olehnya. Di tengah itu, sekumpulan asap hitam keluar perlahan. Mereka melikuk melewati gang, rumah,kendaraan, apapun yang menghalangi mereka. Fang terkekeh ketika asap tersebut merayap ke atas hingga ke atap tempatnya berdiri.

"jadi, kalian selanjutnya?" Fang berjalan perlahan. Ochobot berada di belakang berusaha terlihat tegar ketika asap tersebut berkumpul dan membentuk sesuatu. Mereka saling melilit hingga akhirnya membentuk kaki..tangan..kepala. Dengan rupa yang tidak terlalu jelas, mereka bisa terlihat sebagai serigala. Namun banyaknya mata menutupi sekujur tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia bukan serigala biasa.

_"…Fang.."__,_ "hmm?". Bayangan hitam menutupi atap tempat fang berdiri. Tubuhnya bercahaya ungu redup, energi mulai terkumpul. Ia menoleh menatap sahabatnya tanpa ada rasa sesal maupu benci. Ia tersenyum walau didepannya tertera medan perang. _"…. Maafkan aku.."_ Ochobot menunduk sesal.

Ia terpaksa menyerahkan tugas ini kepada temannya. Sudah berapa kali ia ingin menghalau niatnya kenyataan memang pahit, tugas ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh temannya seorang. Sebagai pengendali bayang, ia harus mengatur seluruh kegelapan. Seperti halnya mengatur makhluk seperti serigala didepannya.

"heh, buat apa minta maaf? Lagian, ini hiburan buatku. Paling tidak aku jadi tau sebenarnya aku lebih jago dari si Boboiboy!" ochobot tertawa pahit mengingat persaingan Fang dan Boboiboy yang tiada akhir. Fang tersenyum melihat mood sahabatnya yang naik sedikit.

"…jadi.." Fang melihat serigala didepannya menggeram. Asap hitam mulai melingkar-lingkar di kanan kirinya, menciptakan serigala abnormal yang baru. Fang tidak gentar, dengan ayunan tangannya sepasang harimau hitam naik ke permukaan, Menjaga kedua sisinya. Sekali lagi ia menoleh kebelakang, dengan tekad yang bulat terlihat di wajahnya.

".. jangan lagi bilang kalau ini salahmu." Dengan itu kedua sisi melesat maju.

_.  
"-sebagai penjaga kegelapan aku bersumpah akan menjaga dunia ini!-"_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N**:

Jujur ini cerita ga tau mau di bawa kemana '-'a. Cuman nantinya yang jadi fokus itu Fang &amp; Boboiboy ( MY OTP! ). Ini juga baru prolognya. kalau ada yang punya ide, jangan sungkan kasih tau yaa :). Tapi jangan galak-galak kasih taunya. Oh iya, di sini Boboiboy dkk udah 13 tahun, berarti mereka SMP :3 ( soalnya ga kebayang Fang kecil-kecil udah ngomong kasar )

Okay, sekian dari saya.  
TsubasaKEI, out.


	2. Chapter 2: rest, my little shadow

Shadow tamer

Summary:

Di mana ada cahaya pasti ada kegelapan. Bagaimana kalau kegelapan itu lepas kendali? Terlalu banyak hingga melahap perlahan cahaya itu. Sebagai pengendali bayang ia harus melawan mereka, melawan sendirian. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika 'rivalnya' mengetahui hal tersebut?

.  
.

Shadow tamer  
By: TsubasaKEI  
Genre: friendship, fantasy, angst? Gajugasih..  
Character: Fang (main), Boboiboy, dkk  
Warning: penulisanberbelit-belit&amp;gajelas, OOC, and a little Boboiboy&amp; Fang cuteness, percakapan Indo-Melayugagal!  
Disclaimer: i do not own Boboiboy .Kaloaku yang punyananticeritanyaganti dong :3  
Enjoy~

.  
.

* * *

**Chapter 1: 'Rest, my little shadow'**

"HATCHIIH!"

Sesaat kelas hening ketika suara bersin menggelegar di pagi itu. Fang mengutuk. Pertarungannya tadi malam berakhir dengan dirinya basah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Belum lagi dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat suhunya sedikit panas hari ini.

Bagus. Sangat bagus. Suaranya tadi membuat dirinya jadi pusat perhatian. Jarang-jarang 'Mr. popular' bersin 10 kali dalam 3 menit. Belum lagi ucapan pedas yang biasanya tidak terbendung, kini digantikan oleh desahan lelah. Orang yang perhatian pasti menyadari performanya yang tidak semaksimal biasanya. Dan sekarang, orang yang perhatian itu datang mendekat. Topi dan jaket jingga itu terlihat familiar... Tunggu, kenapa 'dia' yang datang?!

Boboiboy melihat wajah rivalnya tertunduk dan terhalang oleh kedua lengannya. Awalnya ia menghiraukan kejadian bersin maraton tadi. Mungkin hari ini daya tahan tubuhnya diharuskan turun, mengingat Fang sangat jarang sakit. Rasa ingin tahunya bertambah besar ketika Boboiboy berjalan mendekat.

" Fang, kamu tidak bergerak sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dan ini sudah istirahat! Dari tadi kamu bersin terus, kamu kenapa? Sakit?" figur didepannya tidak menjawab. Kepalanya masih tertunduk diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai alasnya. Tidak ada reaksi? Aneh.

" hoi Fang. Donat lobak merahnya mau habis lhoo~" Boboiboy berusaha menggoyang bahu rivalnya tersebut. Tak lama usahanya berbuah hasil.

"ish, mau apa kau,hah? " Fang menggeram kesal. Walau teredam, Boboiboy masih bisa mendengar suara dinginnya berubah serak. Oke, ini benar-benar salah. Tanpa meminta ijin, Boboiboy segera meletakan punggung tangannya ke dahi rivalnya itu. Fang menggeserkan kepalanya, menghindar dan kembali menenggelamkannya ke dalam dekapan lengannya.

"ugh, ngapain kau Boboiboy? Ganggu aja, pergi sana!" Boboiboy menarik kembali tangannya. Walau sesaat, ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang panas. SANGAT panas. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia mengambil tas Fang dibawah meja dan meletakannya di punggungnya. Tidak lupa ia mangambil tas miliknya pula. Fang menaikkan wajahnya heran. "mau dibawa kemana tasku?" Boboiboy tidak menjawab. Melainkan ia mengangkat lengan rivalnya dan melintaskannya melewati bahu . "Hei! Kamu ngapian hah?!" Fang dengan panik berusaha melepaskan diri dari bocah bertopi itu ketika dirinya di angkat olehnya.

Bukannya melemah, cengkraman Boboiboy semakin menutup peluang untuk kabur. Fang merasa harga dirinya tercabik-cabik. Maksudnya, bagaimana tidak? Ia orang (kedua) terpopuler di sekolah. Terlihat lemah dan tidak cool sama sekali bukan sifatnya. Apa lagi ditambah rival terbesarnya menyeret dirinya keluar kelas.

Semua mata di lorong menatap kejadian itu, dan Boboiboy tidak peduli. Memang mereka rival,namun apa salahnya saling mambantu di saat susah? Fang yang tadi meronta-ronta menjadi diam, menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya di tuntun entah kemana. Ke UKS? Ke rumahnya?- tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Boboiboy tidak mungkin tau alamatnya.

" rumahmu di mana? Aku antar." Tebakan Fang benar. Boboiboy melepaskan pegangannya dan berhenti sejenak ketika sudah melewati gerbang sekolah. Kepalanya tidak menoleh kebelakang. Fang sesaat memandangnya dengan dingin.

"…didekat rumah kosong.. tempat kita pertama bertemu." Dengan terpaksa Fang memberikan alamatnya. Demi apapun, ia benar-benar tidak ingin memberi tahu tempat tinggalnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia ditanyai alamat rumahnya dengan alasan 'ingin main' di rumahnya. Tapi, entah bagaimana Fang selalu bisa mengganti topik yang dibicarakan dan semua orang sudah tidak lagi membuang tenaganya mencari info yang tidak mungkin di dapat itu.

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia membenarkan posisi dua tas di punggungnya sebelum kembali berjalan. BoBoiBoy berhenti dan menaikan alisnya ketika mendapati rivalnya tidak bergerak. " kenapa? Mau ku gendong?" Perempatan muncul di dahi Fang ." Apa kau bilang?!" BoBoiboy tertawa dan kembali berjalan dengan Fang menggerutu di belakangnya.

Tunggu. Ia sedang sakit bukan? Lantas mengapa makhluk ceria didepannya itu tidak membantunya dengan benar? Buat apa dia ikut-ikutan kerumahnya kalau ia hanya membawakan tasnya yang sama sekali tidak berat?

Fang menghela nafas. Biarlah, paling tidak perjalanan ke rumahnya tidak semembosankan biasanya. Ia tidak harus sendirian berjalan melewati jalan sepi itu. Walau tidak mengaku, kadang ia merasa lebih tenang jika ada yang menemaninya. Walaupun yang menemani itu adalah orang yang paling tidak ia inginkan saat ini.

Boboiboy melangkah riang sambil berguman nada yang tidak pernah Fang dengar. Melihat itu membuatnya berpikir.

Apa rasanya menjadi seorang BoBoiBoy? Apa rasanya menjadi seorang pahlawan yang diakui banyak orang?

–Oke, coret itu. 'Semua orang' mengakui BoBoiBoy sebagai pahlawan.

Termasuk dirinya.

Fang menggeleng keras. Tidak dalam seribu tahun ia akan mengakui hal itu. Memang, ia akui BoBoiBoy setingkat lebih populer darinya, tapi, demi selusin donat lobak merah, ia lebih kuat darinya! Ochobot sudah memberinya kuasa penuh untuk memanggil naga bayang. Untuk apa ia cemburu?

Alis Fang mengkerut tajam

Cemburu? Sejak kapan ia cemburu terhadap bocah bertopi itu? Hanya ia sendiri yang mempunyai kuasa penuh. BoBoiBoy tidak punya itu. Hanya ia yang mencapai nilai 100 di ulangan cekgu papa. BoBoiBoy saja sampai mengulang ujiannya.

_'–Hanya kau harapanku Fang. Makhluk gelap itu harus dihentikan!–'_

Fang memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Ya. Hanya ia yang bisa Ochobot andalkan untuk menjinakan ganasnya semua makhluk malam . BoBoiBoy, yang merupakan sahabat dekat sang robot, tidak diberitakan sedikit pun tentang hal itu. Rahasia ini hanya milik Fang dan Ochobot seorang.

Tidak ada tekanan, sungguh. Yup, sama sekali tidak ada...Mungkin hanya pegal kaki... dan memar sana-sini... Masuk angin... Flu..

"Fang... Faaang. Kita jalan ke mana,ini?" Bocah berkacamata itu terbuyar dari lamunannya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya telah membawanya ke depan rumah berhantu yang kusam itu. Tanpa meminta ijin, Fang mengambil tasnya dari Boboiboy.

"Apa yan– Hei!" Fang tidak mempedulikan Boboiboy dan segera mengaktifkan kuasanya. Dalam sekejap bayangan hitam berputar menyelubungi sosok Fang. BoBoiBoy melindungi matanya dari debu dan daun yang berterbangan terbawa angin. Bayangan itu menghilang dan BoBoiboy mendapati dirinya sendirian.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

" aku pulang.." Dentuman jam bergema menyambut Fang. Rumah gelap dan sepi, pemandangan yang familiar di mata Fang. Kakinya dengan lesu menyeretnya ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya.

Fang menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya. Tubuhnya segera beristirahat di kasur yang beriak itu. Fang mengharapkan malam ini bulan tidak seterang kemarin, atau malah tidak muncul sama sekali. Cahaya yang dipancarkanya memberikan Fang kesempatan untuk mengaktifkan kuasa bayangnya di malam hari. Fang menoleh dan mendapati dirinya terpana oleh langit berlukis bintang yang tertera di jendela perseginya.

Tidak ada bulan.

Nafas yang ia tahan tanpa sadar keluar dengan lega. Seribu puji untuk tuhan atau siapapun yang telah menahan bulan muncul di langit. Malam ini ia bebas! Bebas dari tugas malamnya memburu kegelapan yang kabur dari liangnya. Paling tidak kemenangan singkat ini memberinya waktu istirahat yang cukup. Entah seberapa lama bulan bisa bersembunyi, ia harus siap jika-jika monster itu muncul.

Fang sendiri heran mengapa mereka tidak muncul di siang hari, dimana bayangan tergelap dapat tercipta. Sangat tidak efektif. Mungkin menyesuaikan dengan namanya, 'Makhluk kegelapan', seperti yang digambarkan Ochobot. Namun itu masalah lain yang bisa dipecahkan lain waktu. Saat ini yang ia inginkan hanya terlelap di kasur abu miliknya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, hal itu terwujud.

Fang terbangun ketika matanya terbutakan oleh cahaya mentari dari jendela. Perlahan ia meregangkan tubuhnya, membuat beberapa sendi kaku berbunyi. Tangannya meraba-raba ke meja kecil di kirinya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha melihat jam dengan matanya yang berat. 7.35..

Sial

Menendang selimutnya, ia gelagapan berlari ke kamar mandi. Melakukan urusannya secepat kilat dan turun mengambil roti tawar di lemari. Dengan susah payah Fang mencoba mengunci pintu rumahnya dan menghela nafas ketika pintu itu terkunci rapat.

7.45.

Dengan bantuan kuasanya, seharusnya ia dapat mengejar bel pertama di hari itu. Ia menyalahkan kasurnya yang terlalu empuk yang membuatnya enggan menginjakan kaki ke lantai. Paling tidak jam tidurnya yang hilang sudah terbayar lunas.

Fang menyeringai. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum melesat maju dengan bayangan hitam mengekorinya.

Hari ini, ia akan menghadapi dunia dengan senyuman...

.. Atau itu yang ia kira..

**_._**

_**TBC**_

**__**.  
.

* * *

**A/N**:

Huyeee! Akhirnya update jugaa !（≧∇≦）  
Sebenernya, Kei lagi berada di tengah-tengah medan perang 'ulangan umum'. Jadi inspirasinya sering terblokir. Aku juga ga yakin bisa update cepat.. Berhubung chapter selanjutnya masih kerangka.. ( gomen! _). Doain aja yaa. :D

Makasih banget yang udah nge review, favorit,follow, &amp; nge-read cerita ini ! Aku terharu sangat.  
( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Kalau punya ide untuk cerita ini kasih tau ya, tapi jangan galak-galak :3

Sekian  
TsubasaKEI , out.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Encounter

A/N:  
I'M ALIVEEEEE!

Seneng bangetz ternyata banyak yang setia sama fic ini. Nunggunya lama maaf ya. /Lamabangetwoy!/  
inspirasi datangnya lama, trus pas ada, bingung nulisnya.. -_-a

Oya, sebelum mulai... Ada yang tahu tombol page break kenapa ilang? Ato aku ga jago banget nyarinya? O_O

Makasih banyak yang udah nge review, follow, favorite, &amp; nge-read cerita ini! Semoga kebaikannya dibalas tuhan nanti (amin!) juga adikku yang dengan sabar menemani kakakmu yang fujoshi ini! /sujudsyukur/.

Langsung saja :D

* * *

Shadow tamer

Summary:  
Di mana ada cahaya pasti ada kegelapan. Bagaimana kalau kegelapan itu lepas kendali? Terlalu banyak hingga melahap perlahan cahaya itu. Sebagai pengendali bayang ia harus melawan mereka, melawan sendirian. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika 'rivalnya' mengetahui hal tersebut?

.  
.

Shadow tamer  
By: TsubasaKEI  
Genre: friendship, fantasy, angst? Ga juga sih..  
Character: Fang (main), Boboiboy, dkk  
Warning: penulisan berbelit-belit &amp; ga jelas, OOC, and a little Boboiboy &amp; Fang cuteness, percakapan Indo-Melayu gagal!  
Disclaimer: i do not own Boboiboy . Kalo aku yang punya nanti ceritanya ganti dong :3  
Enjoy~

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shadow Encounter**

Pagi masih terlihat normal ketika Fang masuk ke kelas. Dengan bulir keringat berjatuhan, ia melempar tasnya ke mejanya dan duduk menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tas. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan melirik ke depan. Masih ada sisa 3 menit menuju jam 8. Fang tertawa kering. Mungkin aksi meloncati atap tadi tidak perlu ia lakukan.

"Helah, pagi-pagi sudah terkapar lagi,ni" suara riang yang sangat familier itu membuat otaknya jangar.

"Ugh, mau apa kau Boboiboy" tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, ia bisa tahu kalau bocah bertopi itu sedang berdiri di sampingnya, mengenakan jaket dan topi jingganya yang khas. Fang tetap menidurkan kepalanya sembari memeluk erat tas ungu-hitam itu.

"cuma penasaran saja. Baru kali ini _' '_ telat" ucap Boboiboy. Tidak lupa menambahkan nada sindiran di akhir.

"Ho'oh, macam apa yang dateng hampir telat? Keringetan pula. iih,jijik!" Gopal mendadak muncul di antara mereka. Boboiboy mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Fang. "Berani kalian haah?!" Fang mendadak berdiri dengan tangan mengepal siap melancarkan beberapa pukulan. Namun bunyi bel membuat Fang mendecak dan mengurung niatnya. Gopal dan Boboiboy kembali ke kursinya dengan santai tanpa mengetahui tinju yang hampir merusak wajah mereka.

"Huf.." Fang menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan menerawang keluar. Cekgu Papa datang dan memanggil nama, mengecek kehadiran murid. Pelajaran pun berjalan seperti biasa. Ying dan Yaya saling berlomba untuk mendapat nilai quiz terbesar. Gopal ditegur lima kali akibat terlalu keras mengeluhkan rasa laparnya. Boboiboy kesusahan menjawab soal matematika,–dan Fang menertawakannya dalam hati. Semuanya normal-normal saja, sampai ketika-

"–Hah, camping di sekolah?" Suara Ying membuat telinga Fang mendelik. Alisnya mengkerut ingin tahu, dan pertama kalinya di hari itu, ia menaruh perhatian penuh pada ucapan Cekgu Papa.

"Benar! Dengar baik-baik wahai anak didikku. Senin depan sekolah mengadakan acara camping di lapangan. Kita adakan barbeque dan games seru. Semua pasti suka! kalian ikut, ye? Hehe, wajib ini." Cekgu Papa menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari menulis informasi penting di papan tulis. Tidak lupa diakhiri dengan pose 'kebenaran' khasnya.

"Woaah, terbaik!" Jempol Boboiboy diacungkan dengan semangat. " kita bisa begadang Boboiboy! Main game sampe puas kita! " Gopal berseru ke arah Boboiboy yang mengangguk-angguk semangat. Mata Gopal berbinar membayangkan jam-jam yang akan dihabisakan penuh dengan game, dan cemilan siap sedia di samping, tentunya.

"Ish, kalian ni mikirnya game saja. Pilih permainan yang semua orang bisa ikut main, dong!" Ucap Yaya, membalikan badannya menghadap Gopal. "Ye lah, nanti juga kite-kite main bareng lah. Tak usah risau napa?" Gopal mengibaskan tangannya ringan. "Hei! Ngomongnya ga usah gitu juga!" Ying menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Sudah sudah. Jangan ribut, lah" Boboiboy mencoba mendamaikan.

Setelah itu, kegiatan sekolah berlangsung seperti biasa. Kecuali bagi seorang pemuda berkacamata. Seharian, hatinya terasa berat oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami

.  
.

SRET SRET

"Huf..." Boboiboy mengusap buliran keringat yang menggantung di dahinya. Dengan sapu di satu tangan ia tersenyum puas melihat pojok ruang kelasnya bersih dari sampah dan debu. Ia mengangguk dan kembali menyapu pojok yang lain.

Fang memperhatikan sosok Boboiboy yang menyapu dengan semangat di belakangnya. Sesekali ia mengeluh akan sampah yang berceceran. Bocah kacamata itu terkekeh dan kembali menghapus papan tulis.

"Ish! Gopal makan biskuit sampahnya tak dibuang!" Boboiboy menggerutu ketika mendapati banyaknya bungkusan kue di bawah meja Gopal. Sambil berjongkok ia memungut setiap sampah.

"Hah, gitu aja risih. Kemarin Gopal tumpahkan cat ke lantai. Malah aku yang kena salah!" Fang jadi menghapus dengan emosi mengingat perselisihannya dengan Gopal. Mereka 'berunding' (fang sudah emosian di sini) akan warna apa yang digunakan untuk mengecat vas projek seni mereka. Tangan Gopal yang bergerak terlalu lincah tidak sengaja menyenggol kaleng cat dan menumpahkan isinya. Gopal panik dan langsung menuduh Fang yang masih mencerna situasi. Walau Fang membantah sedemikian rupa, guru tidak mempedulikan sepatah kata pun darinya.

Guru seni –Fang tidak berusaha mengingat namanya, dengan senang hati menjatuhkan hukuman kepadanya. Hari itu jaket favorit Fang ketumpahan Tok Aba special hot chocolate. Alhasil ia melampiaskan kekesalanya dengan menjawab setiap pertanyaan guru dengan membentak. Kadang tidak menjawab sama sekali. Akhir cerita, ia berakhir di ruang kelas, sendirian, mengepel selama 2 jam sampai lantai mengkilat seperti semula.

"Aku pernah kena lemparan mangga busuknya Gopal! Sudah topiku jadi korban, kepalaku benjol pula!" Boboiboy nunjuk-nunjuk daerah yang terkena lemparan.

"Kacamataku retak gara-gara es krim Gopal jatuh ke lantai. Pantatku sakit dua hari, tahu!"

"Helah, bukannya salah kamu yang kepeleset trus ngeremukin tu kacamata?"

"Nah, benar bukan? Pantatmu kebesaran kali, hahaha!"

".. D-diam kau.." Ucap Fang sebari membenarkan kacamatanya. Kepalanya menunduk taktala semburat merah menjalar ke mukannya.

"Hehe,... Lho, kenapa tiba-tiba kita ngomongin Gopal?" Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya. Mengingat semua 'kecelakaan' tadi menyangkut nama Gopal. "Manaku tahu. Dia pawang musibah, kali?" Fang menambahkan sebari membuka jendela setelah mukannya kembali ke warna semula. Kedua penghapus yang tadi dipakai ia tepuk-tepuk di luar jendela. Matanya menyipit ketika merasakan debu kapur di udara. "Hm, mungkin.." Boboiboy kembali menyapu.

Suara sapu mengisi kesunyian ruang kelas. Fang meletakan penghapus papan tulis di atas meja dan melihat jam tangannya. 15.20. Sudah 20 menit sejak ia dan Boboiboy melaksanakan piket. Seharusnya ia tidak bertugas hari ini. Salahkan Yaya yang harus pergi rapat penting —atau itu hanya bohong belaka, dan meminta Fang untuk menggantikannya. Fang hendak menolak, namun pulpen merah muda Yaya sudah mengancam di atas kertas.

Fang kembali memikirkan hari ini. Yup, Acara camping.

Malam yang seharusnya sunyi akan dibombardir oleh kehadiran segerombolan anak yang tidak bisa diam. Fang merasakan dirinya gelisah. Pikirannya berpacu memikirkan skenario terburuk yang dapat terjadi jika para bayangan datang menyerang. Bagaimana cara mencegah, bagaimana cara mengatasinya, tanpa merusak seluruh kegiatan. Fang berusaha menahan dorongan untuk menghantam kepalanya ke papan tulis. Untung saja keberadaan Boboiboy membuatnya tetap tahu diri. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada egonya nanti.

Fang menghela lesu. Matanya kembali tertuju ke arah bocah bertopi jingga. Lagi-lagi dia mengguman nada yang sama dengan waktu itu. Melodi misterius yang dinyanyikan Boboiboy ketika menemaninya pulang, kini mengalun mengiringi gerakan sapu bocah itu.

Fang membiarkan lagu itu meresap ke otaknya. Berbagai perasaan mengalir ketika ia mendengar suara Boboiboy. Entah itu kesal,jengkel,senang, atau muak. Terkadang ucapan semangat Boboiboy mendadak muncul dari memori Fang dan bergema di telinganya, menuntunnya melewati ganasnya malam, membantunya bangkit di saat ia jatuh.

Bukan hanya Fang. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal juga, pasti jadi lebih berenergi ketika Boboiboy ada untuk memimpin mereka melewati setiap pertempuran. Fang tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Boboiboy sepertinya punya bakat alami dalam memimpin.

'Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir dia _hebat_ juga ya. Bisa ini itu...'

Fang mengernyitkan dahinya.

Tunggu sebentar. Sejak kapan ia merasa suara Boboiboy _hebat_ ?-bukan, sejak kapan ia merasa _Boboiboy_ itu hebat? Itu terdengar tidak jantan! Tidak masuk akal. Tidak benar,-Demi tuhan, mereka itu rival! Harusnya mereka saling menjatuhkan.

Mereka saling berkompetisi dalam segala hal, berusaha membuktikan siapa yang paling hebat di antara keduanya, yang 'seharusnya' menimbulkan rasa tidak suka.

Tapi entah bagaimana, rasa 'tidak suka' itu seperti di dorong menjauh oleh perasaan 'sedikit' ( hanya sedikit lho!) suka. Mungkin 'suka' bukan kata yang tepat. Tenang? Damai? Nyaman? Untuk saat ini Fang tidak bisa menjadi kreatif.

Fang mulai emosi dengan konflik batinnya. Ugh, dan sekarang ia merasa de javu(i). Memangnya, apa ia pernah merasa senang dengan bocah macam tu? Sepertinya tidak.

Pasti karena lagunya! Iya, pasti itu. Pasti lagunya mempengaruhi alam bawah sadarnya sehingga ia jadi meninggikan Boboiboy. Tidak mungkin ia mentolelir keberadaan bocah bertopi itu. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Fang si _lone wolf_. Fang yang bisa segala sendiri, Fang yang ganteng yang dapat menangkat hati wanita dalam satu tatapan intens (oke, itu lebay), merasa kesepian? Tugas yang diberikan Ochobot tidaklah berat. Lalu kenapa?

Fang mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa ia ingin seseorang mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan setiap malam? Memberinya kalimat penyemangat atau pun dorongan agar melakukan yang terbaik. Kenapa ia merasa kesepian? Padahal hari-harinya ia lalui seorang diri. Sudah jelas-jelas ini rahasia. Lalu kenapa ia mempermasalahkan hal spele ini? Kenapa ia ingin Seseorang mau menanggung sebagian beban yang ia bawa?

_'Mungkin sudah saatnya meminta tolong'_

Kalau Fang tidak terbiasa menghadapi makhluk mistis setiap malam pasti ia kaget bukan main. Ia melirik ragu ke bahu kanannya...dan mendapati diri _mini_ nya melayang dengan cincin malaikat di atas kepalanya. Dan anehnya, Boboiboy tidak menyadari keganjalan ini. 'Apa yan–'

_'kau mau minta tolong sama Boboiboy? Heh, dan kau menyebut dirimu 'bisa-segala-sendiri'.'_

kali ini suara itu berasal dari kirinya, dan Fang-_mini_ No.2 muncul dengan sayap kelelawar dan ekor lancip panjang. Ia mendengus dan menodongkan _trisula_ nya ke muka Fang.

_'Dengar ya, apa kau se-putus asa itu sampai perlu bantuannya? Kau melaksanakan misi dengan sempurna! Tidak ada kegagalan sekali pun. Jadi untuk apa? Heh, apa kau merasa lemah?_' Sepertinya lagu Boboiboy memang menghipnotisnya.

Tapi kata-kata mereka benar. Ia tidak usah meminta tolong. Selama ini ia baik-baik saja. Tidak menyiksa dirinya hingga tidak bisa beraktivitas di pagi hari. Tapi ia mulai tergoda untuk meminta tolong. Fang berpikiran untuk meminta ijin ochobot akan hal ini. Siapa tahu tugas ini bisa ditanggung dua orang.

Tapi ini _Boboiboy_ yang kita bicarakan. Bocah melayu 13 tahun yang menyelamatkan dunia dari alien kepala kotak pencinta koko. Bocah yang juga merupakan rival terberat Fang.

Terkutuk egonya yang membuat bimbang.

_'Hei! Dia sudah berjuang sendirian terlalu lama. Apa salahnya minta tolong teman?'_ Si malaikat menatap kesal si setan.

Tunggu, _teman?_

_'Sudah kubilang, Fang tidak perlu bantuan! Dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri.'_

Boboiboy? _Teman?_

_'Apa kau kata?! Ugh, kau percaya apa yang ia katakan? Kau itu perlu bantuan, dan jangan bilang kebalikannya!'_ Fang hanya bisa angkat tangan pasrah ketika sosok yang seharusnya sisi 'baik'-nya malah berapi-api. Apakah semua malaikat seperti itu? Kalau iya, Fang berharap setan lebih baik dari 'malaikat'.

Tapi, sepertinya sang malaikat salah paham. Ia tidak mengetahui faktanya kalau Fang tidak _berteman_ dengan _Boboiboy_.

_'Kau ini, ngotot saja! Fang tidak per-GUAGH!'_ Fang sekarang yakin kalau malaikat itu hanya setan berjubah putih. Karena, bagaimana mungkin sosok baik dapat meninju begitu keras hingga melontarkan si korban menuju tembok?

_'Hmp! Itu bisa membungkamnya.'_ Sang malaikat membenarkan kacamatanya dan berbalik menghadap Fang. "Dengar, aku tahu kau menghadapi dilema yang besar saat ini. Tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya sendirian, Fang."

Fang mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bisa sendiri. Ia baik-baik saja sendiri. Ia lebih baik sendirian. Fang selalu berkata demikian pada dirinya. Baru ketika Fang pindah ke Pulau Rintis ia lebih sering berinteraksi. Entah dari mana niat itu muncul. Tapi karena itulah Fang bisa lebih sering tersenyum. Entah senyum itu dipaksakan atau tulus.

Tapi jauh dalam dirinya, ada bagian kecil yang selalu mengingatkan bahwa pada akhirnya manusia itu sendiri. Dan dirinya bukan pengecualian. Mungkin dirinya memang sudah di takdirkan untuk menghindari keramaian. Karena sejak awal, ia selalu sendiri(i).

_'Itu tidak benar,'_ Sepucuk harapan mendadak muncul di hati Fang dan Ia menatap malaikatnya kaget.

_'Aku adalah kau. Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu. Jadi aku tahu kalau yang kau pikirkan tadi itu bohong. Sebenarnya, kau justru tidak ingin hal itu benar bukan? Kau tidak ingin sendiri. Kau sudah muak dengan kesendirian.'_ Sang malaikat tersenyum.

Perlahan, tubuh sang malaikat menghilang. Menjadi transparan dengan debu perak di sekitarnya. Fang sedikit khawatir kalau Boboiboy menyadari hal ini. Tapi bocah bertopi itu masih tetap asyik menyapu. Seolah kegaduhan tadi tidak pernah ada sama sekali.

_'Agh, sial. Waktu ku habis. Sudahlah, yang penting kau mengerti maksud dari ceramah-an ku ini' _Sang malaikat terkekeh.

Dari sudut matanya Fang juga melihat sisi jahat nya ikut menghilang, meninggalkan debu merah bergemerlap. Tembok tadi sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tergores pun tidak.

_'Fang,_' yang terpanggil menoleh. _'Jangan takut bertanya. Kau tidak akan tahu yang sebenarnya kalau tidak begitu. Lagian, mana bisa populer kalau bertanya saja tidak berani? Hahaha.'_ Fang ingin mengomeli malaikatnya itu. Sayang ia sudah duluan menghilang meninggalkan ruang kelas. Mungkin pergi dari dunia ini.

Bertanya.. Atau meminta tolong. Dalam kasus ini mungkin mereka sederajat.

Fang memperhatikan Boboiboy dalam diam. 'Aku tidak meminta tolong! Cukup bertanya saja bukan? Ini hanya penasaran saja, kok! Bukan aku butuh bantuannya atau apapun. Ya.. Hanya bertanya.' Batinnya. Fang menarik nafas.

"...hei.." Fang memulai. Boboiboy menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh. "Apa?"

Fang terlihat ragu sesaat. 'Semoga kau benar, malaikat ku,' batinnya.

"... Kalau...Ak-_Gopal_ .. terjebak dalam suatu masalah, masalah yang sangat besar, tapi ia tidak mau menerima bantuan siapapun. Di tambah, hanya dia yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu. Apa kau tetap mau membantunya?"

Boboiboy menaikan alis ketika mendengar pertanyaan dadakan Fang. Melihat ekspresi terkejut Boboiboy, Fang cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Mukannya tak usah seserius itu, Ini kan cuman 'kalau'." Fang melihat Boboiboy merenung dahulu sebelum menaikan kepalanya, tegas.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Ah,..Senyum itu. Lagi-lagi senyum yang selalu terpancar di muka si pengendali tiga element, muncul tanpa hambatan. Fang sendiri sampai merasa bersalah melihat senyum bak malaikat diberikan khusus untuknya.

"Sudah pastilah, aku tetap bantu Gopal walau dia tak mau. Memang tak bisa bantu banyak, tapi, dia sahabatku. Mana mungkin aku biarkan dirinya sendirian."

Boboiboy berkata dengan polos dan ringan tanpa menyadari Fang tertegun di depannya. Bocah berkacamata itu mengunci pandangannya ke sosok Boboiboy yang kembali membersihkan lantai -yang menurut Fang sudah bersih. Pasti malaikatnya sedang kegirangan entah di mana.

Kenapa ia tertegun, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Sudah jelas-jelas ia menggunakan nama Gopal tadi. Lalu, kenapa sekarang hatinya jadi ringan? Padahal bukan 'namanya' yang disebut. Rasa bimbang dan gelisah yang sedari tadi menumpuk mulai berkurang, membuat Fang dapat mengeluarkan senyuman kecil.

Memang, Fang sengaja menggunakan Gopal sebagai alias dalam curhatan kecilnya tadi, dengan alasan agar Boboiboy tidak merasa lebih superior atau mengejek dirinya. Mana mungkin ia curhat ke Boboiboy. Tentu ia punya harga diri yang sangat ia jaga.

Fang menghela lesu. Mungkin ia menaruh terlalu banyak harapan pada otak dangkal Boboiboy yang sudah pasti tidak akan menangkap pesan penting dalam pertanyaanya. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh untuk mengharapkan hal yang mustahil. Fang tidak kecewa, , tidak sama sekali.

Lagi pula, Ochobot hanya meminta bantuannya. Tentu ada alasan di balik kenapa Boboiboy tidak diberitahu.

Tapi..

..Mungkin kali ini.. ia dapat membiarkan Boboiboy membantunya...

Kepala Fang mulai pening. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menghela lesu akibat konflik batin yang mengulang-ulang di benaknya. Tidak (i). Ia tidak akan melibatkan Boboiboy, atau siapapun dalam masalahnya. Teman sekelasnya sudah merasakan betapa ngerinya berurusan dengan alien macam Adu du dan Ejo jo, apa lagi dengan monster mistis yang asal-usulnya tidak dikenali. Bisa saja mereka memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah saking putus asanya. Fang tidak mau itu. Ia tidak akan menodai nama baik sekolahnya.

Oke, meminta tolong bukanlah tindakan haram, jadi mungkin ia tidak harus semalu itu. Dan _curhatan_ tadi terdengar entah seperti minta tolong atau _confession_ dadakan. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti.

Entah ia menantikannya atau tidak, Ia tidak tahu 'kapan' hari di mana Boboiboy membantunya akan tiba.

Boboiboy mendapati ekspresi Fang berubah-ubah. Ia tahu kalau rivalnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang sangat besar. Sebenarnya, Boboiboy menyimpan harapan kalau Fang jadi terbuka sedikit terhadapnya, atau temannya yang lain. Setelah kejadian dengan Ejo jo, seharusnya mereka lebih bersahabat bukan?

Tapi yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

Fang jarang membalas sapaanya. Bertatap muka adalah hal langka. Sekalinya bertemu mata, ekspresi Fang selalu terlihat murung dan kelam, yang kemudian ia ganti dengan decakan lidah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sudah berapa kali Boboiboy ingin bertanya dan membantu Fang kalau bisa. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengurung niatnya.

Kemudian, Fang bertanya kepadanya.

Boboiboy memutar otaknya tujuh keliling untuk memberikan jawaban -yang ia pikir- paling cocok. 'Kenapa Fang gunakan nama Gopal? Jangan-jangan Gopal buat masalah sama Fang! Tidak boleh sampe jadi, nih.' Batinnya, dan Boboiboy pun mengatakan jawabannya.

Tentu saja ia akan membantu siapapun yang meminta bantuannya. Bisa di bilang pertanyaan Fang tadi adalah pertanyaan aneh. Karena seharusnya Fang sudah tahu jawabannya. Sesusah apapun masalah di depannnya, paling tidak ia akan berusaha membantu sebisa mungkin.

Boboiboy berharap jawaban yang ia berikan sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Fang dapat berbagi masalahnya. Menurut kawan lainnya, Boboiboy merupakan orang yang dapat diandalkan. Lalu, kenapa Fang jadi pengecualian? Se-tidak sukanya Fang terhadap dirinya, Fang tetap sahabatnya. Toh, orang asing saja ia tolong, kenapa sahabatnya sendiri tidak?

Boboiboy kembali menyapu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Fang, tapi ia berharap mereka menjadi lebih berwarna.

"Tenang, kalau kamu dalam kesulitan, pastilah ku bantu." Fang tetap acuh dan membelakangi Boboiboy. Kalau saja ia tidak seketus itu, mungkin ia dapat melihat senyum malaikat Boboiboy sekali lagi.

"Hmp. Lebih baik aku makan biskuit Yaya. Mana sudi aku ditolong sama kau! " Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Fang meluap-luap. "Kau lebih sudi sekarat dari pada menerima pertolongan ku? Hebat sangat kau Fang" Fang menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dan Boboiboy tersenyum penuh kemenangan di belakangnya.

Bocah kacamata itu menyerah. Rivalnya ini terlalu menyebalkan. Entah sejak lahir Boboiboy memang sudah begitu, atau ia sengaja menjadi menyebalkan _khusus_ untuk Fang. Keduanya sama parahnya.

"Oh ya, Lain kali jangan tiba-tiba hilang dong! Masa aku di tinggal begitu saja. Kalau kamu pengsan tengah jalan, kan aku yang harus nyari kau." Boboiboy memanyunkan bibirnya. Mungkin saja ia salah, tapi, saat ini Fang melihat Boboiboy cemberut layaknya anak yang tidak dikasih mainan oleh orang tuanya.

Ah, benar. Fang baru ingat kalau ia meninggalkan Boboiboy di depan rumah berhantu sendirian, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Boboiboy yang ketakutan, mencoba berteriak minta tolong layaknya seorang gadis. Hm, bukan bayangan yang buruk.

"...Pfft.." Suara itu membuat Boboiboy menatap Fang dengan heran. Fang berusaha membendung suaranya, namun dorongan untuk tertawa terlalu besar sehingga tawanya meledak dan bergema di ruang kelas.

"Ahahaha! K-kau takut di tinggal sendiri, Boboiboy? Penakut kau! Ahahaha!" Fang sampai bertekuk lutut dengan kedua tangan di lantai menahan tubuhnya. Dirinya lemas tertawa, namun suaranya tidak berhenti keluar. Sepertinya _image_ Boboiboy sebagai perempuan terlalu berat untuk di cerna.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy masih memberikan tatapan bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang lucu. Ia benar-benar khawatir kalau Fang tumbang di jalan tanpa ada orang yang membantunya. Itu bisa jadi masalah besar bukan?

Tapi, ia tak kuasa menahan tawa kecil terlepas dari mulutnya, yang lama-lama membesar menjadi sekeras Fang. Sepertinya Fang menularinya dengan virus geli. Tak apa, lah. Kalau Fang tersenyum, sakit perut sedikit bukan bayaran yang besar.

Suara kedua bocah mewarnai ruang kelas di sore itu. Kalau ada orang yang lihat, pasti mereka dikira tidak waras. Dua bocah tertawa tanpa jeda sampai biarlah, Mereka tidak peduli. Moment seperti ini perlu diabadikan. Sekali-kalinya mereka tidak beradu mulut itu hal yang langka. Apalagi Fang tertawa.

Fang _tertawa_

Dua kata yang tampak tidak saling berhubungannya. Sekalipun Fang tertawa, pasti entah karena merasa lebih hebat, atau tertawa sinis. Tapi yang paling membuat Boboiboy sedih adalah ketika Fang mengeluarkan tawa atau senyum palsunya.

Tersenyum dan memberi dorongan di saat susah adalah keahlian khusus Boboiboy. Kadang ia akan tersenyum demi teman-temannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah hancur di dalam. Ia memang tidak bisa selamanya menjadi _Hero_ yang tak pernah tumbang. Ada kalanya ia sedih, ada kalanya ia lelah. Tapi jika sang-_leader_ sudah menyerah, bagaimana dengan nasib rekan-rekan nya. Demi melihat semangat kawannya bangkit, tak apa lah jika tersenyum lebih.

Tapi senyum Fang tidak seperti itu.

Boboiboy bisa tahu jika mereka palsu. Pengalamannya akan berbagi senyum membuatnya memiliki indra ke-enam akan hal ini. Senyum sinis, sombong, angkuh, ataupun senyum lainnya. Setelah Fang mengeluarkan mereka, wajahnya akan kembali murung. Entah itu kepedihan yang tersirat, atau itu hanya tipu bayangan yang membuat wajah Fang terlihat lebih kelam dari biasanya.

Oleh karena itu, tawa Fang yang murni karena kebahagiaan ini merupakan keajaiban. Dan Boboiboy merasa bangga karena ia lah yang mewujudkan keajaiban itu.

Tawa mereka mereda, menampakkan Boboiboy dan Fang terengah-engah mencoba mencari nafas. Boboiboy saja sudah terkapar di lantai, sementara Fang masih bisa berdiri, walau punggungnya disenderkan ke papan tulis.

"Ha—ah, oke, apa itu tadi?" Boboiboy memijat otot pipinya yang mulai keram. Senyum bodohnya masih menempel walaupun mukanya ditarik ke segala arah.

Fang mengatur nafasnya. Matanya masih terpejam dan tangannya disilangkan. Kepalanya yang tertunduk membuat surai ungunya jatuh ke bawah, menutupi sepasang amethyst di belakang kacamata. "Heh, entahlah.." Fang tidak berusaha untuk mengangkat kepalanya, tapi ia memilki senyum bodoh yang sama seperti Boboiboy.

'Ah, kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini?' Baik Boboiboy maupun Fang berpikir hal yang sama. Hari ini penuh dengan keajaiban. Di mulai dari pertanyaan acak Fang, dan diakhiri dengan tawa.

Terawa karena hal yang sebenarnya mereka sendiri tidak pahami. Mungkin yang di atas sudah lelah melihat kedua _hero_ itu bekerja terlalu keras setiap hari, dan akhirnya memberikan angin sejuk untuk mereka berdua.

Hari ini menyenangkan. Paling tidak Fang berpikir seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau malam memberikan hal yang sama.

Sudahlah, hal itu ia pikirkan nanti saja. Saat ini, Fang sudah puas dengan kehangatan yang ada. Kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh dirinya dan Boboiboy.

Mereka hanya tersenyum. Tidak ada ucapan yang diperlukan untuk menggambarkan suasana ini. Langit menjadi senja, tapi keduanya tidak ada yang berusaha bangkit dan pergi.

Mereka hanya tersenyum.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

Fang merunduk di atas atap rumah tertinggi. Matanya dengan gesit bergerak mencari abnormalitas dalam kegelapan. Seolah menjawab, bulu kuduk Fang merinding ketika bayangan hitam terlihat meliuk dan membelit tiang listrik di kejauhan. Fang melompat turun dari gedung dua lantai itu dan mendarat di atap rumah yang lain. Kedua kaki lincahnya melukiskan kilasan ungu setiap kali dirinya melintas di udara.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bulan kembali muncul di langit. Dirinya menjadi latar yang menemani Fang malam ini. Sinarnya sekali lagi memaksa Fang untuk berburu. Bahkan dimalam tergelap pun, jika bulan memberikan cahayanya, Fang masih dapat mengeluarkan kuasanya. Namun keluasan baginya merupakan kesempatan para bayangan untuk keluar dan mengganggu ketenangan. Cukup ironis untuk mengetahui bahwa kau senasib dengan musuhmu sendiri.

Dirinya berhenti ketika jarak hanya tersisa dua rumah lagi. Fang menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Cahaya lampu jalan terputus-putus di kejauhan, tepat di mana bayangan itu berada. Hal itu membuat Fang mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia melangkah, dan dengan setiap langkah, kabut muncul dan menebal, mengurangi jarak pandangan Fang.

'Aneh.. Biasanya tidak setebal ini..' batinnya.

Fang mengawasi dari atas. Dirinya sudah tidak terkejut lagi melihat bayangan yang kali ini berwujud seekor banteng dengan mata merah menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya terus bergerak, membuat sepasang tanduk besarnya terlihat mematikan. Setiap matanya bergerak liar mencari sang pengendali bayang yang terkekeh di atas sana. Rupanya lehernya terlalu pendek untuk melihat ke atas.

Dengan ayunan tangannya, seekor harimau bayang dengan setia berdiri di samping Fang dan berlaga layak penjaga. Sambil menggeram, pandangannya terkunci pada banteng itu. Fang kemudian mengepal tangannya sampai bola energi ungu tercipta di dalamnya. Ia arahkan bola itu tepat ke kepala targetnya,—yang sampai sekarang masih mencari keberadaan Fang.

Walau masih digenggam, bola energi itu bergejolak seolah minta dilepas. Fang dengan senang hati melakukan itu. Matanya menyipit, berusaha mencari fokus di tengah tekanan yang diciptakan debaran jantungnya. Ia menarik nafas, dan melepaskannya pelan.

Layaknya senapan, bola itu terbidik tepat ke kepala banteng. Energi yang terkumpul sudah hampir melebihi kapasitas, dan detik itu juga bola energi di luncurkan dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Fang dapat membayangkan tubuh banteng itu hancur berkeping-keping layaknya serpihan kaca hitam. Dalam sekali tembak, ia pasti mampu menghabisinya. Sebuah Kemenangan mudah, pikirnya. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum puas.  
**_  
"_****_–kenapa?!"_**

Fang mengumpat. Ia terlepas dari fokusnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara ganjil itu. Seketika bola energi hancur, menjadi kabut ungu yang melebur di udara. _Sial_, Padahal tinggal 30 centi lagi. Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada dia dan bayangan. Lantas, siapa yan-

**_"_**–**_kenapa aku sangat tidak berguna? A-apa aku hanya sampah bagi dunia ini?!"_**

Jantungnya berpacu. Adrenalin membuatnya lebih waspada dengan sekitaran. Fang dengan panik mencari kiri-kanannya, berharap lokasinya belum di temukan oleh siapapun yang membuat suara itu. Suara rapuh seperti kaca yang bergema di sekelilingnya. Fang kembali melihat banteng itu... Yang kini berbalik menatapnya.

"Sial!" Tanpa basa-basi banteng itu menyerbu rumah tempat Fang berdiri. Fang dan harimaunya sudah melambung di udara ketika banteng itu menerjang tanpa ragu. Untung saja hanya rumah kosong yang jadi korban. Kalau ada orang..,

'_–hentikan_, tidak ada gunanya berpikir seperti itu. Rumah itu ada korban. Tidak ada nyawa yang hilang.'

Debu yang bertebaran mereda, menampakan kehancuran yang tidak sedikit. Bangunan itu mendapat lubang besar di tubuhnya. Atap rumah hanya tersisa setengah, sisanya menjadi puing-puing besar di atas tanah.

Fang mulai panik ketika ia tidak menemukan lawannya. Bagaimana mungkin bayangan sebesar itu menghilang begitu saja. Apa mungkin ia masuk ke dalam bayangan lain dan bersembunyi?

Fang sempat merasa jengkel dengan debu dan kabut yang menghalang. Ia mengibaskan tangan ke depan mukannya. Bagus, Sekarang hidungnya jadi gatal. Menyebalkan.

Tanpa aba-aba si banteng meloncat keluar dari kubangan hitam di tanah. Fang masih dalam posisi mengusap hidungnya dan sama sekali tidak siap untuk serangan ini. Ia baru bisa menghela nafas lega ketika harimaunya telah lebih dulu menerkam si banteng.

Namun kemenangan itu berlangsung singkat. Kekuatan bayangan itu ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari yang Fang perkirakan. Harimau bayangnya dapat terangkat oleh tanduk besar itu dan dihempaskan ke tanah. Membuatnya hancur menjadi kepingan ungu-hitam.

Urusan si banteng belum selesai sampai situ. Ia kembali menyelam ke dalam bayangan, meninggalkan Fang yang masih terpaku.

"—Ba-bagaimana mungkin?!" Kejadian ini berlangsung begitu cepat. Sesaat banteng itu menghilang dan detik selanjutnya harimaunya hancur? Keadaan sudah diluar kendali. Tidak pernah dalam misi sebelumnya Fang menghadapi bayangan yang seganas ini. Dan yang paling membuat Fang kaget adalah kemunculan suara aneh di tengah pertempuran. Seperti... suara wanita.

Fang berusaha berlari secepat mungkin. Tidak peduli bergerak kemana, yang penting ia harus segera menjauh dari lokasinya sekarang. Banteng terkutuk itu pasti dekat. Fang tidak mau ambil resiko dengan berdiam diri menanti si banteng. Kakinya mendorong sekuat tenaga sampai membuat permukaan rata itu retak dengan kilasan aura ungu mengelilinginya.

Namun dalam sekejap, banteng itu sudah berada di belakangnya.

Fang terbelak tidak percaya dan menyumpah taktala hantaman tanduk itu melontarkannya ke ujung jalan.

Tubuh Fang melayang sesaat sebelum mendarat dengan keras. Suara tubrukan antara tulang dan aspal terdengar jelas di malam yang sepi itu. Gravitasi menyeretnya untuk berguling melewati beberapa tiang lampu sampai punggungnya beradu dengan dinding di ujung jalan.

Sang banteng meliuk ke belakang. Matanya menatap Fang yang terkapar di tengah jalan sebelum kembali melebur menjadi bayangan di tanah.

"Ukh.." Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya, meringis, mencoba menahan rasa sakit dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dirinya terlentang menghadap bulan yang bersinar terang di langit tanpa awan. Fang mencoba untuk duduk, namun ia mengumpat ketika ia menggerakan tangan kirinya. Dengan susah payah ia menoleh ke sumber rasa sakitnya. Ia hanya dapat membuka mata kanannya , mata lainnya terhalang dengan cairan merah yang mengalir dari pelipis.

Paling tidak Fang harus bersyukur. Ia hanya mendapat goresan di sana sini dan sarung tangan barunya tercabik-cabik. Kalau setiap tulang berbelok ke segala arah, entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang.

Bayangan itu kembali berkumpul dan meliuk membentuk banteng yang sama. Hanya saja, kali ini seluruh matanya mancarkan aura membunuh terhadap Fang. Jantung Fang berdegup kencang ketika derapan kaki banteng membuat tanah sekitarnya berguncang. Fang berusaha memutar badannya agar ia dapat menatap langsung penyerangnya. Ia berusaha berdiri, walaupun kakinya menjerit kesakitan.

DUAG

"Tch, banteng sialan.." Fang menggertakan giginya ketika banteng itu berusaha menghancurkan perisai bayang yang Fang keluarkan di detik-detik terakhir. Ke-empat kaki banteng mendorong sampai mengaruk tanah di bawahnya. Sesekali tubuhnya dihantamkan, membuat perisai dan tangan Fang terdorong mundur.

Fang tidak mau kalah. Ia mengumpulkan tekad dan mendorong sekuat mungkin membuat banteng itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terlontar sesaat. Fang menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membentuk bayangan baru, sederet tombak muncul di antaranya dan banteng itu. Mereka melesat dan menembus tubuh si banteng sebelum ia dapat bereaksi.

Gerakannya seketika terhenti. Mata merahnya terbelak, begitu juga dengan mulutnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya ia hancur menjadi kepingan hitam yang berterbaran di udara.

**"..Aku.. Me..ang.. Tid..k... Ber..g..na.."**

Suara ganjil itu menghilang ketika seluruh pecahan bayang menguap, menjadi kabut hitam dan menghilang.

Bocah berkacatamata itu diam terengah-engah sebelum akhirnya kakinya menyerah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mencari nafas, walaupun rasanya sudah memualkan. Debu bercampur dengan rasa besinya darah, ditambah dengan asin keringatnya yang bercucuran. Fang merasa kagum ia tidak muntah saat ini juga.

Malam semakin meninggi, namun Fang masih tidak berusaha bergerak. Dunia seperti terjebak dalam _carousel_. Tidak berhenti berputar pelan dan rasa angin dingin membuatnya enggan membuka mata.

Ini tidak terlihat parah sama sekali,kok. Memang ada darah mengalir dari beberapa goresan, dan mereka semua menusuk tubuh Fang secara konstan. Ditambah punggungnya baru saja menghantam dinding dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan luka semacam itu, seharusnya ia menunggu orang yang berlalu-lalang untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

Fang menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tidak. Ia harus lebih kuat dari ini. Boboiboy dan tiga kawannya pasti akan menghampirinya dan menumpahkan pertanyaan tiada akhir. Luka ini bukanlah apa-apa kalau ia ingin melindungi umat manusia dari makhluk kegelapan.

Lagi pula, ia punya masalah yang lebih serius untuk dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Apa yang baru saja terjadi malam ini? Kenapa bayangan itu sangat ingin membunuhnya? Bukan berarti bayangan lain baik terhadapnya, hanya saja belum pernah ada yang menandingi keganasan bayangan yang satu ini.

Dan suara itu... Baru kali ini muncul suara ketika bayangan muncul. Biasanya mereka hanya menggeram, berusaha terlihat ganas untuk menakuti Fang. Tidak seperti ini, suara itu terdengar... _Menyedihkan_.

"Apa..yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan Fang tidak terjawab. Hanya sebatas semilir angin dingin yang memberi tanggapan. Surai hitam-ungunya sudah tidak lagi tertata rapih dengan debu dan tanah mengotori setiap incinya.

Fang tidak menyadari seseorang mengawasi di kejauhan. Sosok hitam berdiri di atas gedung. Berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan disisipkan kedalam saku celananya. Di bawah cahaya bulan rambut jabrik nya bercahaya, dan mata merahnya menyala dalam kegelapan. Dan ketika angin berhembus, ia menghilang tanpa jejak.

.  
_"–Misteri ini.. Tidak bisa ku pecahkan sendirian.. Tapi–"_

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_A/N_**:

INI UDAH TIGA BULAN

Aku Author yang ga becus.. Jangan di tiru ya :3

Sebenernya Kei kejebak di adegan after schoolnya Boboiboy dan Fang. Jadi malah di kasih adegan malaikat gaje /dibantaimalaikatfang/ .  
Trus, gara2 banyak baca genre humor jadinya style nulis mendadak ganti tengah jalan. Alhasil... Yah.. Jadi gini... cuman bisa dikit-dikit nulis, walau cuma 1-2 kalimat. /tetepaja3bulankei/

Walau lama update, Kei TIDAK akan nge disc cerita ini sampe Boboiboy udh ga ada lagi pun :3

Maafin lama ya.. Kalo chapie 4 lama lagi gi mana? Huaa! Ini otak mati ngedadak! /lebay/

Kei mo nanya nih, inginnya cerita ini per-chapternya panjang atau pendek? Kalau panjang otomatis lebih lama buat update. Kurang lebih banyak katanya kayak chapter yang ini. Kalau pendek, kisarannya kaya chapter sebelum ini. Ato bisa random? Kadang panjang-pendek. #tapisendirinyasusahbikinchapterpendek #diserangharimaubayang

Aah, ini omelan Kei harus di stop. Kepanjangan :3

**Review:**

**Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi: **hm.. pacaran ga yaa.. hehe, kan setiap orang punya rahasia~. Thnx yaw

**tyadiptya** : gara2 mereka berselisih terus, makanyaa dibikin Boboiboy perhatian :3 Thnx yaw

**GabriMicha Runa** : hehe, monster itu maksudnya bayangan yang jahatnya :3 duh makasih di bilang cool! Senpai sendiri lebih cool kuadrat lhoo. Thnx yaw

**zhafirah** : waay! Makasiih. Ehm. Ga tau ya '-'a sepertinya waktu itu dapet idenya kaya gini..update ga kujamin cepet lho.. thnx yaw

**Cho Michelle** : ini lanjut niih~ tapi ga jamin cepet :3 hehe, tapi aku ga ngasih yang yaoi banget paling hints2 ajaa. Thnx yaw

**Hoshi** : makassiih. Aku udah cari2 di fb kok ga nemu ya? Aku emang ga ber-skill nyari dari dulu… -_- . thnx yaw

**Chocolate Bubbletea** : tenang, pas ngeliat ada fandom boboiboy juga ku teriak2 kok. Sampe ade natepin heran (dik, maafkan kakakmu yang fujoshi ini!). kan Boboiboy nya bobonya focus banget, sampe teriakan tok aba pun ga kedenger (pengalaman sendiri nih) thnx yaw

**Deathinism** : I will! /bows. Thnx yaw :3

**MoonBeam** : ohohoo~ yakinkah Fang uke? Ini cuman hints lhoo. Tpi karena nge-fans couple mereka jadi dikasih hints sebanyak mungkin, hehe. Thnx yaw :3

**Kurotori Rei** : entah kenapa mereka jadi OTP ku jugaa! /fujoshiawaken!/. thnx yaw :3

**Nxjungie** : *Fang blushing*. "aku ga minta dia nolongin aku!" . hehe, thnx yaw

**NSal**: tenang! Ini friendship!... dengan banyak hints :3 thnx yaw

**kiku-sama** : eh, kalo depan belakang beda pairingnya ngaruh ya? Baru tau /dasarkudet!/. uhm.. dan aku orang nya ga tau banyak hal… BANGET.. jadi, leviathan itu apa ya *digebukorgberpengetahuantinggi*. Tpi, thnx yaw :3

**naila** : karena ini ga ada genre romansa paling bisanya ku kasih hints saja. Pairing straight juga aku kasih koo :3 thnx yaw

**Fadhjimori** : makasih! Awalnya liburan mau update, cman pas diliat kok pendek banget ya? Jadi malah ngaret berbulan-bulan - gomen! Thnx yaw

**reechan** : iyah, *hiks* emang pendek bangeet _ udah pendek, lama lagi nulisnya! *digebukreaders*. Thnx yaw

**akaisora hikari** : aku lanjutkan ! thnx yaw

**chibi mikan** : uwaa! Lagi2 disebut senpai *terharu* aku lanjutin! Thnx yaw

**Erry-kun** : hehe, soalnya Fang emang tiis :3 aku lanjutin! Thnx yaw

**Guest** : aku lanjutin! Maaf kalo lama banget! _ thnx yaw

**Yuzuru yuki** : ini fic random dibilang bagus.. kau baik sekali *nagisbuhaya* thnx yaw

**Yuriko-chan**: MAAF BANGET. Kei itu lama banget kalo nulis. Mo dicepetin juga susah. Sori nunggu lama. Kei ga akan ngedisc, walaupun update nya bakalan lama _ Thnx yaw

**Arina nee-chan** : sori! Aku ga akan disc ko, cuman updatenya lama… banget.. gomen! Tpi. Thnx yaw :3

Sekali lagi, mohon ide&amp;sarannya ya :D

Sekian  
TsubasaKEI, out.


	4. Chapter 4: Cookies and Promises

_.  
_~Shadow Tamer~  
.

_"Faang,_"

Suara lembut bergema tanpa ujung di telinganya. Samar, tapi begitu familiar. Suara itu kembali memanggil namanya. Kali ini dengan lebih tegas.

"_Fang_."

'_Ini hanya mimpi,_' entah dari mana Fang mengetahui hal itu. Tapi otaknya seperti menjerit demikian. Dunia yang ia lihat kini hanya sebatas hitam. Tidak ada suara kecuali yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"**_FANG!"_**

Jantung Fang berhenti sesaat ketika suara horor itu menusuk telinganya. Tiba-tiba dunia berputar, menjebak Fang di tengah-tengah pusaran hitam. Ruangan hampa itu mendadak berisi angin. Mereka berputar liar, menabrakan dirinya ke tubuh Fang yang meringkuk menjadi bola kecil.

Fang berusaha membendung telinganya. Suara tadi terus memanggil namanya. Semakin lama kian mengeras, semakin ramai.

"_Faang,_"

"_Fang!__"_

"_Fang_,"

'_–hentikan!_' Fang menutup matanya rapat. Tubuhnya bergetar, bukan karena dingin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng keras. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin suara itu kembali muncul di mimpinya? Suara lembut yang sejarusnya riang. Kadang terdengar tegas walaupun sebenarnya tersembunyi rasa sayang. Seperti—

"_Fang.._"

—suara ibunya.

KRAK

Di tengah bisingnya suara angin Fang dapat mendengar sesuatu retak tak jauh di depannya. Retakan kecil muncul dari dinding hitam itu. Semakin lama mereka menjalar semakin luas. Cahaya menyisip melewati sela-selanya. Sinar putihnya semakin terang, berusaha keluar dari penjara yang membelenggu.

Dan dunia berubah terang. Dinding itu roboh menjadi pecahan hitam yang jatuh dan menghilang sebelum bisa menyentuh tanah. Fang terpana melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Angin kebut tadi sudah pergi entah ke mana, namun Fang tidak menghiraukannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kilasan abu yang kini bergerak cepat melewatinya.

Ini seperti menonton tv rusak. Yang ia lihat hanya garis putih dan abu yang terus bergerak dan berkedip. Tapi Fang tetap fokus melihat garis-garis itu, karena mereka perlahan membentuk suatu gambar, sebuah bentuk.

Awalnya membentuk benda simetris seperti segitiga, kotak, dan persegi. Setelah itu mereka melekuk, membentuk ditail yang membuat Fang dapat menebak benda tersebut. Sebuah lemari tinggi yang menjulang hingga atap. Meja dengan vas bunga di atasnya. Empat kursi mengelilingi meja tersebut. Lukisan berbagai ukuran tertempel di dinding. Sayang sekarang karya seni itu hanya sebatas garis.

Semua benda ini...terlihat familiar.

"_Fang_"

Dan ada suara itu. Seperti meminta Fang untuk menatapnya, dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Fang memutar badannya. Ia melangkah ragu. Dari beberapa objek buram hanya satu yang membentuk bayangan manusia. Gambar _ibu_nya yang tersenyum manis terlihat semakin jelas setiap kali Fang mengambil langkah mendekat.

Garis kelabu itu digantikan dengan rambut panjang yang di ikat kendur. Jaket ungu favoritnya terbentuk jelas walaupun yang Fang lihat hanya jaket berwarna abu-putih. Lagi pula, jaket mana lagi yang tangan kirinya lebih panjang dari yang satunya? Salah satu ke-unikan ibunya yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

Tangan kanan ibunya diregangkan untuk Fang raih. "I-ibu—"

"_Ibu!_"

Belum sempat ia gapai tangan lentik itu sesuatu berlari menembusnya, membuat Fang berhenti dan menatap sosok kecil yang dipeluk erat oleh _ibu_nya. Sang _ibu_ tertawa geli ketika bocah itu membenamkan wajahnya ke perutnya. "_Fang! Haha, jangan nakal, kamu tahu kalau ibu gelian, Ahaha!_"

_Fang?_

Bocah bernama Fang itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan menyengir nakal. Bukannya berhenti, ia malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke perut _ibu_nya dengan lebih cepat, membuat wanita itu tertawa lebih keras.

"_Hush! Sudah sudah, kau mau buat ibu mati tertawa, hah?_" Mendengar itu _Fang_ mendadak berhenti dan mendorong dirinya dari sang _ibu_.

"_T-tidak! Fang ga mau ibu mati! F-fang ga akan gelitikin ibu lagi, janji! Ibu jangan tinggalin Fang! Fang ga mau sendiri! Fan—_"

Tep.

Bibir kecil itu di bungkam oleh telunjuk sang _ibu_ yang kini tersenyum kepada anaknya. "_Hei, ibu cuman becanda. Ibu kan kuat, mana bisa ibu mati gara-gara tertawa, ahaha!_"

_Fang_ terlihat lega dan kembali membenamkan dirinya dalam dekapan sang _ibu_. Kali ini tanpa niat jahil. "_Iih! Ibu bikin takut aja. Jangan gitu lagi ke Fang!_" sang _ibu_ mengangguk dan mereka kembali tertawa.

"_Janji ya? Fang jangan nakal lagi. Sama jangan gampang nangis, masa laki-laki nangis?_" _Fang_ menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan mantap.

"_Un! Fang ga akan nangis lagi! Kan Fang mau jadi orang populer, kalo nangis terus 'kan ga keren. Kalo ngejailin ibu dikit gapapa ya? Hehe._"

Sementara itu Fang hanya bisa menatap nostalgia adegan di depannya. Tidak salah lagi, semua ini berasal dari kenangannya.

Fang ingat betul kehangatan ketika ia memeluk sang ibu. Bagaimana cara ia mengelus rambutnya. Bagaimana mereka suka beradu mulut tentang hal spele, yang kemudian diakhiri dengan dirinya menangis karena kalah pendapat. Fang sendiri masih menertawakan kejadian itu.

Lalu ketika ke-antikkan ibunya kumat, ia akan berusaha menahan hasrat sang ibu untuk tidak membeli baju-baju unik ketika berbelanja. Dari dulu ibunya memang menyukai hal-hal yang di anggap aneh. Entah itu baju yang salah ukuran, kerangka hewan misterius, barang antik, dan lain-lain. Daftarnya terlalu panjang untuk disebutkan. Tapi itulah yang menunjukan karakteristik sang ibu.

Lamunan Fang terbuyar ketika pemandangan di depannya berganti. Ia masih berada di rumah yang sama, hanya saja _Fang_ kecil dan _ibu_nya tidak lagi berpelukan.

Fang merasa ada yang ganjal di situasi ini. Senyum indah _ibu_nya sudah terhapus, dan sekarang diri kecilnya sedang menatap ibu dengan ragu.

Sang ibu memberikan pandangan hampa pada putranya. Fang sempat merasa takut ketika melihat perubahan karakter yang drastis itu. Memangnya adegan seperti ini pernah terjadi di hidupnya? Seingat Fang ibunya selalu tersenyum. Seorang malaikat di hidupnya. Sebuah cahaya ramah yang selalu bersinar terang. Bukan seperti ini.

"_Fang.._"

Itu suara ibunya. Tapi yang ini terdengar begitu jauh, begitu kosong.

"**_INI SEMUA SALAH KAU SIALAN!_**"

**_Plak!_**

Fang terbelak. Diri kecilnya juga terlihat sama kagetnya, mungkin lebih. _Ibu_nya berlinang air mata, tapi bukan karena sedih atau kecewa. Ibunya tidak akan melakukan tindakan sedrastis itu hanya karena masalah spele.

Ibu menamparnya.

Kesal. Marah. Benci. Ekspresi yang Fang tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Sosok lembut itu menghilang. Jejaknya pun Terhapus bersih. Yang membuat Fang tetap percaya bahwa sosok didepannya adalah sang ibu hanya sebatas wajah dan suara. Walaupun ucapannya tadi terdengar sangat beracun.

_Ibu_ _menampar_nya.

Tindakan yang tidak pernah terbayang ibunya akan lakukan. Apa lagi terhadap dirinya. Baru saja Fang menyaksikan dirinya ditampar keras oleh sang ibu. Pipi mulus itu kini berwarna merah, dan Fang dapat merasakan sakitnya walaupun bukan dirinya yang disakiti.

"**_KALAU KAMU TIDAK PERNAH LAHIR, DIA TIDAK AKAN PERGI!_**"

_Fang_ menatap _ibu_nya takut. Tangannya yang dingin berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang menusuk pipinya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia mengeluarkan Isakan kecil, namun tidak berani menangis keras.

Seliar apapun _ibu_nya sekarang, ia masih memegang janji untuk tidak nakal, maupun jadi anak cengeng. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sampai membuat _ibu_nya berprilaku demikian?

"_M-maaf..hiks...ibu.. Maaf..hiks._" Layaknya anak seumuranya yang melakukan kesalahan, ia meminta maaf. Fang malahan lebih berpengetahuan dibandingkan anak seumirannua yang lain.

Setiap masalah yang muncul pasti ia tahu jawabannya. Entah pengetahuan itu ia dapat dari buku, ibunya, atau mendengarkan percakapan orang lain. Tapi sepintar-pintar dirinya, ia masih tidak mengetahui alasan hal ini terjadi.

_Ibu_ menatap dingin putra sulungnya, sementara Fang diam menantikan senyum hangat sang ibu, pelukannya, atau apapun untuk membuktikan ibu yang ia kenal masih ada.

PRANG!

_Fang_ menahan jeritan yang mengancam keluar. Tangan kecilnya memeluk erat tubuh yang bergetar itu, mencoba mencari rasa aman ketika sang _ibu_ membanting piring dari meja makan. Tidak mempedulikan pecahan yang mungkin dapat melukainya ataupun _Fang_.

"**_MATI SAJA KAU, SIALAN! DASAR ANAK TERKUTUK!_**"

Setelah itu dunia terasa berputar. Fang bersyukur suara menyakitkan tadi mulai terdengar jauh, walaupun sekarang kepalnya serasa ingin pecah. Bocah berkacamata itu mendengar teriakan dirinya untuk yang terakhir kali disertai umpatan ibunya yang tidak jelas sebelum pandanganya menjadi buram. Tampilan masa lalunya menjauh. Meninggalkan dirinya di dunia serba putih.

Fang menarik nafas dalam. Tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Seolah diangkat menuju langit yang tak terbatas. Ia membiarkan matanya tertutup dan menikmati ketenangan di antara angin.

Ia membutuhkan ini. Saat-saat tenang setelah ia baru saja dihadiahi mimpi buruk. Fang dapat merasakan dirinya dibawa kembali ke dunia. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat lampu dan dinding kamarnya.

Dari sekian banyak hal indah, kenapa tuhan mengungkit kenangan buruknya? Kenangan yang ia pendam jauh, dengan harapan ia tidak akan mengingatnya. Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Tepatnya empat tahun lalu ketika dirinya masih berusia 9 tahun.

Pada hari itu, Fang merasakan hatinya hancur untuk yang pertamakalinya.

Tapi sedikit yang ia tahu, itu baru awal dari segalanya.

* * *

.  
.

Shadow tamer

Summary:  
Di mana ada cahaya pasti ada kegelapan. Bagaimana kalau kegelapan itu lepas kendali? Terlalu banyak hingga melahap perlahan cahaya itu. Sebagai pengendali bayang ia harus melawan mereka, melawan sendirian. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika 'rivalnya' mengetahui hal tersebut?

Shadow tamer  
By: TsubasaKEI  
Genre: friendship, fantasy, angst? Ga juga sih..  
Character: Fang (main), Boboiboy, dkk  
Warning: penulisan berbelit-belit &amp; ga jelas, OOC, and a little Boboiboy &amp; Fang cuteness, percakapan Indo-Melayu gagal!  
Disclaimer: i do not own Boboiboy . Kalo aku yang punya nanti ceritanya ganti dong :3  
Enjoy~

P.S: gila prolognya panjang banget :p

.  
.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cookies and Promises**

Fang membuka matanya. Ia terdiam beberapa detik untuk memastikan dirinya telah kembali ke kenyataan.

Sinar mentari yang masuk melewati jendela kotaknya membuat Fang mengernyitkan matanya lalu menggeram kesal. Fang mengusap matanya yang masih berat dan menyadari adanya jejak air mata di sana. Ia kembali mengusap dengan lebih keras.

Agh,_Sial_. Ada apa dengan tadi malam? Tubuhnya masih menjerit kesakitan akibat pertempurannya dengan bayangan kemarin, dan sekarang ia diberi serangan mental oleh siapapun yang bertugas membawa mimpi.

Oh _bagus_, tangan kirinya kembali terasa tertusuk. Ia ceroboh malah menggerakan tangan berperbannya itu. Puji syukur hari kamis ini libur nasional. Fang tidak yakin ia bisa menulis catatan sekolah dengan baik.

Dengan enggan Fang mengeluarkan kakinya dari kehangatan selimut dan berjalan sedikit pincang ke kamar mandi.

Fang berusaha menghiraukan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Penampilannya sudah tidak karuan, mulai dari rambut tidur mencuat ke segala arah secara ekstrim, matanya berkantung, perban di sana-sini. Bisa dibilang sekarang Fang adalah kehancuran berjalan.

Namun prilakunya tetap acuh terhadap kondisinya. Ia tetap beraktifitas seperti biasa. Menggosok gigi, menyuci muka –dengan catatan menghindari luka. Kegiatan normal yang biasa dilakukan di kamar mandi.

Seusai melakukan kegiatan normal pandangan Fang beralih ke kotak plastik transparan di kanannya. Fang membukanya dan mengambil gulungan perban dan antiseptik. Perlahan Fang membuka perban lama yang melilit tangan kirinya.

'_Masih merah.._' batin Fang. Tapi tidak sesakit kemarin. Ketika ia pulang dari misi, membuka pintu rumahnya merupakan hal kedua tersulit yang perlu dilakukan. Tidak sedikit umpatan yang keluar ketika Fang berusaha memasukan kuncinya. Tapi itu belum seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit ketika ia berjalan. Baik punggung maupun kakinya tidak berhenti membuatnya mengeluh sepanjang jalan. Dan bodohnya ia lupa kalau ia bisa menggunakan elang bayang untuk transportasi.

Perban yang masih bersih ia lapisi dengan antiseptik, sementara yang lama ia buang ke tong sampah di bawah wastafel. Fang menarik nafas. Dengan cepat perban baru itu ia lilit menutupi lukanya. Fang mendesis pelan, namun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya itu.

Sakit memang. Ada satu luka yang paling panjang melintasi telapak tangannya, dan antiseptik tidak berteman baik dengan luka. Fang juga baru sadar kalau ternyata luka yang di dapat itu lebih berat dari yang ia bayangkan. Tapi syukurlah tidak perlu sampai ke rumah sakit. Dikunjungi Boboiboy ataupun kawannya itu tidak terlihat menggiurkan.

Perlu tiga lilitan dan satu ikatan kencang lagi sebelum akhirnya Fang dapat menghela nafas lega. Mungkin hasilnya tidak terlalu rapih, tapi paling tidak cukup memadai.

Fang keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya. Diantara baju yang tertumpuk rapih Fang hanya mengambil jaket dan baju tanpa lengan ungu handalannya. Di hari libur ini biasanya ia akan pergi ke lapangan basket untuk mengisi waktu luang. Atau bersantai seharian dirumah sambil main laptop ditemani secangkir teh hijau.

Namun ia tidak akan melakukan keduanya. Mungkin 'tidak bisa' merupakan kata yang lebih tepat. Tentu dengan alasan yang kuat. Pertama, tangannya berada dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Hal itu sudah terbukti dengan perban di tangan kirinya.

Dan yang kedua—

_KLEK_

Gorden dan jendela sudah ditutup rapat. Fang mengunci rumahnya ketika ia sudah yakin tidak ada lagi celah masuk untuk pencuri atau tamu tak diundang lainnya.

—Yang kedua ia perlu mengintrogasi seorang robot kuning tentang misinya kemarin. Bola kuasa yang membuatnya bekerja setiap malam.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

"Oh, Fang. Tumben datang ke sini pagi-pagi."

Tok Abah tersenyum menyapanya. Tangan tua itu sedang mengelap meja _counter_ dihadapannya. Fang mengangguk, membalas sapaan Atok. Namun matanya tidak diam menatap sang kakek, mereka bergerak cepat menerawang seluruh kedai dan sekitarnya, mencari sahabat robot kuningnya.

'_..tidak ada?_' Aneh, biasanya Ochobot dari pagi sudah bekerja menjadi pembantu Tok abah. Mengangkat karung choco, menata gelas, membuat choco, pasti Fang melihatnya sedang melakukan kegiatan seperti itu.

"Atok, Ochobot tak ada?" Tanya Fang yang kini duduk di bangku kedai. Atok menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dulu sebelum menjawab.

"Ochobot? Oh, dia Atok suruh kirim choco ke tetangga sebelah. Katanya ada acara nanti malam, jadinya mereka pesan choco satu karung." Atok memasang pose berpikir ketika menjawab dengan satu tangan menggaruk dagu.

"Oh..." Fang bertopang dagu, lesu. Padahal ia sudah bertekad menanyai Ochobot. Teganya ia menghilang begitu saja! Yah, walaupun itu juga bukan salahnya, tetap saja Fang merasa jengkel. Usahanya datang ke kedai Tok Aba pagi-pagi terbuang percuma.

"Huh, ya sudah. Saya pergi dulu ya to—"

"_—Fang!_"

Yang terpanggil menoleh ketika yang dibicarakannya muncul dari belakang. Robot kuning itu melayang seperti sudah kegilangan tenaganya saja. Kedua lengannya terseret, dan Ochobot bisa saja mencium tanah kalau saja Fang tidak punya reflek yang cepat menangkapnya sebelum jatuh.

"Alamak! Kenapa kau Ochobot?" Fang berusaha membuat Ochobot tetap sadar dengan menggoyangkannya pelan. Suara robot itu seperti deru nafas yang kelelahan.

"_Haah, selesai kirim choco aku disuruh bantu-bantu. Kasihan bibi harus ngerjain sendiri, sudah tua._"

Fang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat temannya itu. Ia terlalu baik hati. Mungkin pengaruh ini ia dapat dari Boboiboy yang sama baik hatinya. Dasar.

"Oh, Ochobot dah balik rupanye. Titip kedai bentar boleh ye, Atok mau ngambil barang dulu. Fang tolong temani Ochobot ye? Atok pergi dulu!" Sang kakek pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban keduanya.

Fang menatap punggung sang kakek sampai sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kini perhatiannya berpindah ke bola kuning di pangkuannya. Terlihat dari matanya –yang sekarang setengah tertutup, Ochobot sepertinya sudah menguras seluruh tenaganya. Digoyang tidak mempan, Fang coba tampar juga sepertinya percumah. Apa mengangkut karung choco seberat itu?

"Oi Ochobot!" Fang mengangkat teman kuningnya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya, dan kemudian bola besi itu ia guncangkan tanpa belas kasih. Ia tidak punya kesabaran untuk membangunkan dengan halus, sehingga lensa biru Ochobot yang sadari tadi menutup mendadak terbelak.

"_H-huaaa! Ampun Fang! Ampuuun!_" Fang melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan robot itu melayang dengan sedikit goyang. Ochobot memijit kepalanya yang berputar.

"_Ugh, apasal aku di kocok-kocok tadi?_" Erang Ochobot. Sementara yang bertanggung jawab hanya mendengus sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Salah sendiri.." Balas Fang tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas. Robot kuning itu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai penjaga kedai.

Suasana kedai menjadi tenang setelah itu. Sambil bersenandung Ochobot menata gelas kaca di atas _counter_. Kejadian dikocok-kocok tadi sudah ia lupakan, dengan riang ia mengerjakan tugasnya. Walaupun hanya sebatas menjaga kebersihan kedai karena belum ada pengunjung yang datang.

Kalau Fang?

Sekarang Fang mengalami debat internal yang sengit. Haruskah ia bertanya tentang bayangan itu sekarang? Ochobot terlihat sedang semangat sekali menata gelas. Apa ia tega mengubah senyum itu kembali menjadi kepedihan?

Inilah kendala yang selalu memberatkan Fang. Sebanyak apapun Fang bilang kalau ia tidak merasa terbenani dengan tugasnya itu, tetap saja Ochobot merasa bersalah. Dan hal itu sering membuat canggung di antara mereka. Fang tidak suka itu.

Fang tenggelam terlalu dalam di pikirannya. Ia tidak menyadari adanya derapan kaki yang kian mendekat.

'_Lebih cepat lebih baik.._' pikir Fang.

"Uhm, Ocho—"

"—Ochobot! Pesan _special hot chocolate_ satu! Eh, ada Fang rupanye"

Fang mendecih. Gopal sialan. Baru saja membuka mulut, kenapa dia muncul di saat yang salah?! Dengan santainya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Fang tanpa menyadari perbincangan serius yang gagal terlaksana karenanya.

"_Haah, hutangmu tuh kapan mau dibayar? Sudah numpuk sangat!_" Gopal hanya terkekeh malu saat menerima pesanannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi _choco_ hangat itu ia minum dengan nikmat. "Hm~ sedapnye. _Hot chocolate_ di pagi hari tu memang terbaik! Buatanmu tu yang terenak Ochobot."

"_Hehe, terima kasih. Tapi utangmu tetap tak kubayarin._"

"He? Jahat sangat!"

Fang hanya diam bertopang dagu memperhatikan kedua kawannya. Hot chocolate Gopal tinggal tersisa setengah, tapi sepertinya ia tidak berminat untuk pergi terlalu cepat. Buktinya ia malah berbincang –atau memohon?, kepada Ochobot mengenai hutangnya tanpa mempedulikan Fang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kalau begini jadinya, mana bisa ia dengan leluasa bertanya ke Ochobot. Kalau ada orang lain yang tahu bisa gawat jadinya. Kepanikan, risau, takut, orang-orang memaksa pertanggung jawaban. Ugh, Fang sudah pusing memikirkannya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong tanganmu kenapa Fang? Mukamu juga kaya habis dicakar kucing."

Mata Fang terbelak kaget. _Sial_, semenyebalkannya Gopal ternyata dia teliti juga! Padahal jaketnya sudah sengaja ia kenakan, jadi seharusnya perban itu cukup tertutupi. Tidak disangka dugaannya salah. Gopal lebih perhatian dari yang ia kira.

"_Huh? Eh, iya lah! Kau kenapa Fang? Jangan-jangan..._" Ochobot sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, beranggapan Kalau Fang mengerti maksudnya.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" bentak Fang gagap, berusaha menutup lukanya. Ia tidak bermaksud menakuti Ochobot dan Gopal yang kini bergidik ngeri karena suaranya. Ia hanya kesal dengan Gopal yang terlalu teliti! Seingat Fang, Gopal tidak lebih pintar darinya, terbilang bodoh malahan! Bukan Fang bermaksud menyombongkan kepintarannya atau apapun...

Namun sekarang, mendadak Gopal punya kecerdikan layak detektif , walaupun ini juga salah Fang yang tidak perhatian akan kondisinya.

Suasana berubah canggung. Ochobot dan Gopal tidak lagi mengobrol, sementara Fang memunggungi kedua kawannya. Gopal–tidak tahan dengan kesunyian ini, terus-menurus mengaduk coklat panasnya, membuat dentuman sendok menjadi satu-satunya suara.

"_Fang—_"

"—sudah, aku pergi duluan. Dah." Fang beranjak dari kursinya tanpa menunggu jawaban dan segera pergi menjauh, tidak memberi Ochobot kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Gopal menghela nafas lega. "Oi, si Fang tu kenapa sih? Dia gelut sama siapa?" Ochobot memandang punggung kawannya sampai tidak terlihat lagi sebelum menjawab. "_...yah.. Mungkin hanya terpeleset._" Ochobot memberi alasan asal. Jatuh kepeleset sampai babak belur itu sangatlah bukan Fang. Namun Gopal dengan mudahnya percaya alasan itu dan kembali menghabiskan minumannya.

Dan kedai pun kembali sunyi setelah itu.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

Seperti yang Fang perkirakan teman sekelasnya menghujaninya puluhan pertanyaan tentang tangan kirinya ketika ia masuk. Fang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan 'kepeleset', 'jatuh tadi..', dan semacamnya. Dengan bantuan senyum handalannya semua orang percaya. Yah, hampir semua orang.

Fang tidak bisa berhenti gelisah di kursinya. Diam duduk manis itu cukup sulit ia lakukan. Mengapa? Karena saat ia menebar kebohongannya tadi seorang bocah bertopi jingga menatapnya dengan curiga. Untung saja dia tidak bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Kalau iya, dia bisa menyulut puluhan pertanyaan yang lain.

Boboiboy sebenarnya sedikit khawatir ketika mendapati rivalnya itu datang dengan keadaan cukup babak belur. Fang menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kalau dia jatuh terpeleset. Tapi, senyum itu terlihat... _Janggal_.

Ini pasti salah satu senyum palsunya. Apapun yang Fang coba sembunyikan pasti cukup bermasalah sehingga ia harus menutup-nutupinya seperti itu. Tidak mungkin Fang dengan mudah jatuh dan terluka sebegitu parah. Sangatlah bukan Fang.

Kalau Fang tidak mau berbagi masalahnya, Boboiboy juga tidak akan memaksa. Tapi, ia harus berusaha keras menahan rasa keingintahuannya. Sebagai rival maupun teman, ia peduli dengan sesama. Jadi untuk kali ini ia harus bertingkah acuh. Namun hal itu sayangnya sulit dilakukan 100%. Buktinya, sampai sekarang, dari mejanya Boboiboy masih menatap punggung Fang dan berharap bocah berkacamata itu mau berjalan ke belakang dan bercerita kepadanya.

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Boboiboy hanya bisa diam di tempat duduk dengan perasaan gelisah menghantuinya.

.  
.

"Sudah siap semua?" Pertanyaan Cekgu Papa dijawab oleh seruan 'siap' murid-muridnya. Beberapa anak berteriak dengan semangat, namun ada juga yang berseru setengah hati.

Salah satunya Fang.

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana 'kelas memasak kue bersama' bisa berhubungan dengan matematika. Tapi menurutnya pilihan ini lebih baik dari pada mengerjakan ujian matematik dadakan.

Sebenarnya dalam memasak kemampuannya terbilang rata-rata. Mungkin lebih tinggi sedikit karena ia harus bisa menyiapkan makanan sehari-harinya sendiri. Namun Fang belum pernah memasak kue. Jadi untuk alasan yang Fang tidak ketahui tangannya terasa gatal tidak sabar ingin mencampur dan memanggang adonan. Apa lagi Cekgu Papa membebaskan muridnya untuk berkesperimen dengan bumbu-bumbu yang disediakan.

Walaupun ia tidak bisa memasak secara langsung karena tangan kirinya, Fang masih bisa memerintah teman sekelompoknya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Fang membenarkan kecamatanya dan tersenyum puas. Ini akan menyenangkan.

"Eh, aku mau kuenya pake coklat yang banyak!"

"Tidak! Kita pakai keju, _ma_!"

"Aku setuju dengan ying! Lebih baik menggunakan keju. Kamu terlalu sering makan coklat, Gopal."

"Ada apa sih dengan coklat? Kalian memangnya tidak suka coklat? Boboiboy bantu aku!"

"Hah? Oh, Umm..."

Satu perempatan muncul di kening Fang.

Sayangnya pemikirannya tadi melenceng. Tuhan sedang tidak berbaik hati, karena sebesar apapun keinginan Fang untuk segera memanggang kue, ia belum bisa mulai kalau teman sekelompoknya belum bisa berhenti 'berunding' menentukan rasa kue mereka.

Siapa anggotanya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan –sayangnya, diketuai oleh Gopal. Salahkan Cekgu Papa karena memilih asal.

Gopal –yang merupakan pecinta choco sejati, bersikeras menginginkan kue rasa coklat. Sementara Ying dan Yaya ingin mencari rasa yang berbeda dan akhirnya memilih keju. Boboiboy terlihat tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan rasa apa yang dipilih sehingga ia hanya tersenyum pasrah sembari menatap tiga sahabatnya itu berdebat.

"Coklat itu terlalu biasa, _ma_! Keju tu lebih jarang!"

"Ga semua orang suka keju lah! Lebih baik coklat. Pasti banyak yang suka!"

Dua perempatan muncul di kening Fang.

"Eleh, itu kan hanya kau yang tak suka, Gopal."

"Apa kau kata?"

BRAK!

Pembicaraan tadi terputus dan semua mata yang ada di sekeliling meja kelompok 2 tertuju pada pemuda berkacamata yang tadi menghempaskan tangan kanannya ke atas meja.

"Sudah! Kalau gini kita tidak bisa mulai masak! Campur aja coklat dan keju tu! Selese kan masalahnya?!"

Nafas Fang menderu dan lusinan perempatan telah menghiasi keningnya. Bentakkannya tadi sukses membuat Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal diam, yang kemudian mempertimbangkan idenya dan mulai mempersiapkan bahan. Dengan ajaib langsung melupakan permusuhan mereka tadi.

"Benar juga kata Fang! Oke, Boboiboy, kau dan Ying ambil bahannya." Perintah Gopal sambil menunjuk Boboiboy dan Ying. Setelah itu telunjuknya berpindah ke hadapan Fang.

"Kau tak usah kerja. Dengan tangan ancur begitu, nanti kuenya ikut-ikutan ancur,"

"APA KAU KAT—"

"—Aku saja yang buat adonannya! Aku akan tambahkan bumbu rahasia andalanku, pasti jadi lebih enak!" Sela gadis berhijab _pink_ degan riang.

Dan saat itulah kelompok 2 baru ingat kalau mereka mempunyai pemanggang kue kematian di kelompoknya.

"A-ah, Yaya kau bantu cuci alat-alat, ya? Sepertinya baskom dan sendok-sendoknya terkena minyak. Se-sebagai ketua kelompok aku memerintahkan kau! " Gopal menunjuk Yaya sedikit ragu.

"I-iya. Biar aku dan Gopal yang buat adonannya, ya? Aku kan belum kerja. Tangan kananku masih bisa di gunakan kok." Untuk kali ini Fang sependapat dengan Gopal. Kalau Yaya yang membuat adonan, bisa jadi adonan itu berubah menjadi kue kematian setelah jadi. Dengan diselubungi aura-aura hijau yang membunuh. Padahal biskuit yang di buat Yaya selalu terlihat imut dan menggiurkan. Berbeda sekali ketika memakannya. Fang tidak yakin seberapa banyak orang menjadi korban karena tertipu oleh tampilan imut itu.

Yaya terlihat muram sesaat, namun ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya. "Um, baiklah. Aku cuci dulu."

Seluruh anggota kelompok 2 memaksa mengulas senyum sembari menatap punggung Yaya yang kini kian menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Fiuh, hampir saja. Bisa-bisa kita semua keracunan." Gopal menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak kasihan apa? Ngusir yaya seperti itu?" Tanya Ying dari belakang Gopal. Sedikit menyesal membuat sahabat berhijabnya itu pergi.

"Aku kan tidak ngusir dia. Aku hanya minta dia nyuci, kok" Gopal membantah sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ha—ah, sudah, lebih baik kita mulai buat kuenya." Saran –atau tepatnya perintah– Fang yang segera berjalan menuju meja berisi setumpuk bahan-bahan kue.

"...eh? Bukannya aku dan Ying yang ambil bahannya?"

.  
.

_Srek srek_

Suara Yaya menggosok baskom terdengar di wastafel kantin sekolah. Berhubung kalau ia mencuci di wastafel kamar kecil bisa mengganggu orang-orang di dalamnya, Yaya lebih memilih untuk berjalan sedikit jauh.

"Fiuh, selesai juga." Yaya mengusap bulir keringat dengan lengan kanan yang bajunya digulung sesikut. Baskom dan peralatan lain yang sudah bersih ia angkat.

"Huh,berat juga." Walaupun Gopal hanya memintanya menyuci baskom dan sendok saja, Yaya melihat debu menempel di mixer(i) adonan. Ia tidak mau membuat kue rasa debu, sehingga sekarang tangannya sedang kesusahan membawa alat-alat itu kembali ke ruang kelas.

_Klang!_

"Eh? Sendoknya!" Cepat-cepat Yaya meletakan bawaanya ke lantai dan segera berlari mengambil sendok yang jatuh di belakangnya. Untuk saja lantainya tidak kotor.

"Ada-ada saja.." Yaya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kembali ke cuciannya. Belum sempat ia melangkah ia mendengar suara yang membuatnya diam dan menaruh perhatiannya pada suara itu.

"—Memangnya gapapa ninggalin Boboiboy dan Fang berdua? Nanti mereka gelut, _ma_,"

Ah, itu suara Ying.

"Tak usah risau. Dengan tangan Fang seperti itu, tak mungkin Boboiboy bisa kalah. Lebih baik kita cari gulanya dulu, Emak kantin katanya punya. Kita harus buat kue yang terenak! "

Dan itu suara Gopal.

Yaya berniat untuk menyapa mereka, namun ucapan Ying selanjutnya membuatnya berbuat lain.

"Kalau ada Yaya mungkin susah juga,"

**Deg**

Lho? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba membicarakan dirinya?

"Ho'oh lah. Biskuitnya tu macam dicampur bawang merah."

_Ba-bawang merah?_

"Aku pernah liat yang makan biskuitnya masuk ke rumah sakit, _wo_"

_Rumah sakit?!_

Yaya membeku, tidak bergerak walaupun suara kedua sahabatnya sudah terdengar jauh.

Seharusnya sekarang Yaya mengejar dan memarahi mereka berdua. Bisa-bisanya mengejek biskuit yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Sakit. Hatinya serasa diremas oleh ucapan pedas kedua sahabatnya.  
Yaya tahu, mereka pasti hanya becanda. Ya, pasti itu. Tidak mungkin mereka berbicara di belakangnya. Mungkin biskuit yang susah payah ia buat itu tidak sesuai dengan selera lidah mereka.

Tanpa sadar tangan Yaya mencengkram bajunya, membuat kain _pink_ itu menjadi kusut, tapi Yaya tidak menanggapinya. Wajahnya tertunduk, menyembunyikan entah ekspresi apa di baliknya. Sedih kah? Tidak percaya kah? Terkhianati kah?

Mungkin bisikan-bisikan mengenai biskuitnya yang selama ini ia dengar memang benar terjadi. Bukan sebatas suara angin yang salah ia artikan.

Yaya memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya tadi. Kakinya tidak berhenti membuatnya pergi jauh, menjauhi kata-kata yang menusuk hatinya. Meninggalkan peralatan yang baru saja ia cuci. Dan juga meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

.  
.

Sudah 30 menit anggota kelompok 2 menunggu Yaya datang dengan baskom bersih. Tapi ditunggu lama pun ia tidak kunjung datang. Boboiboy pun memutuskan untuk mencari Yaya, dan setelah 10 menit tidak sekilas pun melihat gadis berhijab _pink_, mereka memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan guru.

"Yaya? Oh, tadi dia minta ijin pulang cepat. Katanya ia tidak enak badan,"

Seluruh anggota kelompok 2 terkejut.

"Ma-maksudnya apa cekgu? Tadi Yaya sehat-sehat saja, kok, " ucap Ying khawatir.

"Tapi muka Yaya tu pucat! Tak mungkin lah murid cekgu ni berbohong," bela Cekgu Papa. Tidak luput dengan pose kebenarannya.

"Tapi benar cekgu! Dia tidak terlihat sakit tadi," Boboiboy menegaskan. Bukannya Yaya tadi terlihat baik-baik saja? Masih bisa terlihat riang dan bersemangat. Lalu kenapa mendadak ia sakit?

"Sudah sudah! Kalau sakit ya sakit! Kalian segera lanjutkan buat kue tu! Kelompok kalian tertinggal jauh! Cepaaat!"

Dengan gelagapan kelompok dua belari ke mejanya dan melanjutkan tugasnya masing-masing, tidak lupa mengerjakan tugas bagian Yaya.

Kue pun berhasil dibuat dengan sempurna dan kelompok 2 meraih penghargaan 'kue terenak menurut Papa Zola' berkat keahlian Fang menghias kue mereka bergambar Papa Zola (fang di paksa Boboiboy dan Gopal). Namun selama kegiatan pikiran mereka tidak terlepas dari Yaya.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

"_Jadi, mau bicara apa, Fang?_" Tanya Ochobot pada pemuda berkacamata yang sedang duduk di meja _counter_ kedai Tok Aba. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengaduk _hot chocolate_ yang baru disediakan Ochobot.

Fang berhenti mengaduk, namun ia tidak menatap Ochobot. Membuat kesunyian mendadak diantara mereka berdua.

"... Bayangan itu... Kau tidak bilang kalau mereka bisa berbicara," jemari Fang tanpa sadar meremas sendok yang digunakan untuk mengaduk minumannya. Irisnya terhanyut pada pusaran coklat dan susu yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti berputar.

Robot kuning itu belum menjawab. Tapi Fang bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang terpasang di wajah Ochobot.

"_.. Maafkan aku,_" Ochobot tertunduk lesu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan minta maaf! Aku yang menerima tugas ini! Kalau ada hambatan, itu bagian dari pekerjaan. Aku hanya bertanya saja, Ochobot. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," Ochobot malah semakin tertunduk. Fang yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu hanya bisa menghela resah dan kembali mengaduk minumannya.

"_.. dak tau.._"

"Hm? Apa kau bilang?" Fang menaikan alisnya dan menatap Ochobot.

"_.. Tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu, Fang! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya! Uhuhu.._" Ochobot menjatuhkan dirinya di atas meja, di ikuti dengan beberapa gelas ikut berguncang akibat hantaman itu.

"Oi! Ochobot, tenang!" Fang semakin panik ketika Ochobot tidak berhenti menangis dan berguling-guling. Walaupun robot tidak mengeluarkan air mata, suara Ochobot sepertinya bisa membuat kapal pecah.

"_S-sebenarnye aku tak tau kenapa bayangan-bayangan tu muncul. Tapi karena mereka sering merusak dan mengganggu malam, aku pikir ini harus di hentikan! Aku tidak tahu cara lain mengatasinya, maafkan aku Fang! Huaaa.._"

Tangan besi itu kini mendadak melingkari pinggang Fang dan menguncinya dalam suatu pelukan erat. Fang awalnya merasa enggan di peluk. Tapi melihat Ochobot yang sebegitu histeris membuatnya mengelus pelan kepala si robot.

"Gapapa, aku tetap ga nyalahin kamu, kok. Justru aku senang kalau kau mengandalkan ku! Aku jadi tahu kalau sebenarnya masih ada orang yang membutuhkan diriku..." Kalimat terakhir tadi Fang bisikkan dengan pelan.

Isakan Ochobot mengecil dan Fang pun mengeluarkan senyum tipis.

"Sudah! Nangis terus ga ada gunanya. Lebih baik kita mencari cara untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Setuju?" Fang mengacungkan jempol kanannya semangat. Suatu gerakan yang tanpa sadar ia curi dari rivalnya. Namun Fang tidak menyadari hal itu.

"_..oke,_" sayang robot itu tidak punya mulut, karena sekarang Ochobot sedang tersenyum haru yang tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh sahabatnya.

Fang mengangguk puas dan kembali ke minumannya. Begitu pula dengan Ochobot yang merapikan gelas yang ia buat jatuh tadi. Untung saja tidak pecah.

"_...tangan kirimu gapapa?_"Ochobot melirik tangan Fang ragu. Masih merasa malu karena ledakkan emosinya tadi.

"Gapapa, aku orangnya cepet sembuh, kok. Harusnya besok sudah bisa berfungsi sedikit." Jelas Fang sembari memperhatikan tangan kirinya.

"_..Oh..baiklah,_"

Fang berharap ia bisa kembali menikmati kesunyian. Lebih bagus kalau ditemani kicauan burung. Sayang lagi-lagi _seseorang_ mempunyai _timing_ yang buruk.

"Ochobot! Spesial _hot chocolate_ satu! Eh, Fang ada lagi,"

Kepala Fang terancam dibanting ke meja ketika lagi-lagi Gopal datang mengganggunya. Tapi kali ini dengan tambahan bocah bertopi jingga mengambil tempat duduk samping Fang.

"Sore Fang," sapa Boboiboy ramah, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Fang.

Gopal dan Boboiboy berbincang di kanannya entah membicarakan apa. Mungkin tentang game favorit mereka. Fang memutuskan untuk memblok suara mereka dan kembali menyeruput coklatnya.

"Ish, napa si Yaya tu tiba-tiba ngehilang? Aku ditanya-tanya terus sama yang lain, 'yaya mana? Yaya mana?' Ugh, capek bener jawabnya!" Gerutu Gopal.

Entah mengapa Fang menggeram, terlalu kecil untuk di dengar yang lain. Sendok teh tidak berdosa itu kembali ia remas. Kenapa ia merasa terganggu dengan ucapa Gopal? Ini tidak ada hubungan dengannya dan bukan masalahnya.

"Sudah lah Gopal. Mungkin Yaya tu benar-benar lagi sakit." Balas Boboiboy sedikit pelan. Dirinya sudah lelah mendengar cemohan yang sama sejak pulang sekolah.

"Huh, Aku benci jadinya."

**Deg**

Suara kursi yang di dorong membuat Gopal dan BoBoiBoy menaruh perhatiannya pada Fang. Bocah berkacamata itu diam. ekspresinya tersembunyi di balik kacamata dan surai hitamnya, namun BoBoiBoy merasakan tatapan dingin dari sana.

"...Benci, adalah kata yang kuat. Jangan se-enaknya berkata itu." Fang meletakan uang di atas meja dan pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Gopal dan Boboiboy yang kebingungan. "Napa lagi tu Fang? Kita baru datang dia malah langsung pergi. "

Boboiboy hanya bisa mengerdikkan bahu. Apa ucapan Gopal tadi menyinggungnya? Pendengaran Boboiboy menangkap Fang menggeram kecil,mungkin tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Gopal dan mungkin saja memang terasa tersinggung.

Muka Boboiboy berubah murung. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Fang tadi. Benci memang kata yang kuat. Mungkin ketika mengucapkannya kita tidak memikirkan dampaknya, hanya sebatas pelampiasan emosi saja. Tapi emosi itu akan ditangkap oleh orang yang mendengarkannya. Menenyeret orang tersebut kedalam dunia negatif yang diciptakan benci itu.

Boboiboy menatap punggung rivalnya yang menjauh dan berpindah ke Ochobot yang juga terlihat muram. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki masalah ini. Dan sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

Untuk malam kali ini Fang keluar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah mengapa firasatnya berkata demikian, dan akhir-akhir ini firasatnya selalu benar.

Padahal malam terlihat sunyi. Hawa-hawa negatif yang sering muncul bersamaan dengan bayangan pun tidak terasa. Harusnya ini menjadi malam yang tenang, tapi karena bulan muncul mau tidak mau Fang harus berpatrol mencari bayangan.

Fang menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tanpa disadari ia telah berjalan ke lokasi pertempurannya yang terakhir. Rumah yang sudah hancur dan puing-puingnya masih sama seperti kemarin. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh, jejak kaki saja tidak ada. Terkecuali jejak yang baru ia buat.

Memori tentang kemarin membuat Fang meraih punggungnya. Mereka kembali berdenyut meninggalkan rasa nyilu, mengingatkan Fang akan kejadian mengerikan itu. Sepertinya terseret lalu menabrak tembok dengan kecepatan tinggi akan selalu terkenang di benaknya.

Kaki Fang kembali bergerak tanpa tujuan mengelilingi kawasan itu. Ia hanya mengandalkan insting dan matanya saja karena sampai sekarang hawa negatif belum terasa. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang tenang.

Fang tidak tahu seberapa salah ucapannya itu. Karena mendadak langit menggelap. Udara terasa berat dan menyesakkan. Angin malam menjadi semakin dingin, untung saja Fang sedang mengenakan jaketnya, kalau tidak ia sudah menggigil. Sekarang saja ia masih merasa dingin.

Langit memang menggelap, tidak ada lagi bintang yang menghias. Namun itu bukan berarti bulan ikut menyingkirkan dirinya. Justru bulan menjadi semakin terang, semakin besar, karena ia menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dari atas.

_Syuut_

Fang meraba pipi kanannya. Aneh. Padahal ia yakin sekali ada yang menyentuh pelan wajahnya. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanannya. Kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja. Angin kah?

_Syuut_

Lagi. Sentuhan itu kembali datang, kali ini membelai pipi kirinya. Fang mulai merasa jengkel dan berusaha melindungi kedua pipinya dari serangan lain.

_Syuut_

"Aagh! Cukup! Kau tu maunya apa hah?!" Fang membentak siapapun yang menyentuh belakang lehernya tadi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi samar Fang mendengar suara.

"**_..Hihihi.. Hihi.._**"

Suara anak kecil yang tertawa. Fang berusaha mencari anak itu. Iris _amethyst_ nya memindai dalam kegelapan dan berhenti ketika menangkap sesuatu bersembunyi di balik tiang lampu.

"Keluar. Aku tahu kau di sana." Sosok itu berhenti tertawa. Bayangan yang Fang tidak sadari mengelilingi sosok itu menjadi semakin pekat. Berputar dan melilit posesif sosok itu berkali-kali.

"**_Yah, ketahuan deh~_**"

Fang mengernyitkan matanya. Kalau diperhatikan sosok itu tidak berbentuk manusia sama sekali. Terlalu pendek untuk dibilang seorang bocah dan tidak memiliki bagian tubuh yang seharusnya dimiliki manusia. Fang justru berpikir kalau ia sedang melihat burung –atau angsa?, yang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam dengan mata merah menghiasi seluk-beluk tubuhnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, menampakan gigi putih berjejer rapih. "**_Kau harusnya senang. Rakyat jelata seperti kau sudah dijahili oleh putri tercantik di dunia! Ohohoho~_**"

Fang mendengus. 'Burung' dedepannya memasang pose tuan putri dan tertawa maniak yang terus mendorong kesabaran Fang melebihi puncak.

Seharusnya ia sudah tidak kaget lagi ketika mendengar bayangan itu berbicara. Walaupun tidak ada penjelasan dari Ochobot, Fang mengasumpsikan kalau bayangan juga bisa berevolusi. Sama seperti kuasa Boboiboy. Dari tanah berubah gempa, angin jadi taufan, dan petir jadi halilintar.

Tapi evolusi di depannya tidak terlihat normal sama sekali. Mereka mungkin menjadi lebih pintar, sampai bisa memikirkan ejekan itu, namun Fang tidak berpikiran sama tentang wujud mereka. Mungkin saja bentuk mereka malah menjadi semakin abstrak.

"**_Ayo teman-teman! Tertawalah bersamaku, ohohohoho~_**" 'burung' itu meregangkan sayap hitamnya dan perlahan mulut-mulut dengan gigi putih berjejer yang sama muncul dari setiap bayangan. Dari bawah mobil, bayangan tiang lampu, seperti wilayah Fang berada dilukisi oleh mulut yang tersenyum ganjil.

"**_Ohoho!_**" "**_Ohoo~_**""**_Ohohoho~_**"

Entah Fang harus merasa kesal, jijik, atau takut, tapi yang pasti ia sudah muak dengan paduan suara ini. Tawa berbagai jenis suara bergema dan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Dan usahanya menutup telinga sia-sia. Serapat apapun Fang berusaha suara itu selalu berhasil menembus telinganya.

"**_Ohohoho~, karena kau sudah menjadi rakyat jelata yang baik, aku berikan kau biskuit buatan ku yang terenak sedunia! Ohoho~_**"

"**_Biskuit?_**" "**_Biskuiiiit!_**" "**_Biskuit!_**"

Mulut-mulut yang sedari tadi tertawa kini mendadak bersorak-sorai dengan semangat. Mereka menjadi semakin keras seiring sayap bayangan itu terangkat semakin tinggi.

Fang melihat sesuatu ditarik keluar dari kubangan bayangan didepannya. Sesuatu yang kecil. Bentuk itu, sepertinya ia kenal. Seperti—

"**_Silahkan cicipi biskuitku wahai rakyat jelata~_**"

—biskuit Yaya.

Tidak. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan. Siapa tahu bayangan itu mengambil bentuk kue secara asal yang kebetulan sama seperti biskuit buatan Yaya. Warnanya, hiasannya. Ya, ini hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan yang menyeramkan.

"**_HEI_**."

Pikiran Fang mendadak berhenti ketika ia merasakan hawa membunuh di atasnya. Ia meneguk liurnya dan memberanikan diri untuk mendongak.

"**_Aku sedang berbicara dengan mu. Dengarkan putrimu ketika dia sedang berbicara. Paham?_**"

Burung itu tidak bertambah besar, bergerak saja tidak. Tapi entah mengapa Fang merasa kalau bayangan itu sedang menjulang tinggi di atasnya. Seluruh mata merah itu membesar menatap Fang. Sifat putri manja tadi tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang ganas. Penuh dengan energi negatif.

Dan mendadak semua itu menghilang ketika si 'burung' kembali mengulas senyum bergigi. Fang berusaha tidak bergudik saat si bayangan berjalan mendekat dan menepuk kepalanya sedikit keras, mengacak-acak surai ungunya dengan sayap hitamnya.

"**_Nah, begini 'kan enak. Ayo makan biskuit ku! Saking enaknya kau bisa merasakan surga._**" Seru si 'burung' sembari berjingkat menjauh.

'Biskuit-biskuit' itu melayang mengitari Fang yang berusaha merapihkan rambutnya. Mulut-mulut abnormal di bawah Fang kerap menyorakinya untuk memakan biskuit itu.

Fang tidak bergerak. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di situasi ini. Tidak mungkin ia mau memakan kopian biskuit Yaya itu. Ia bisa saja langsung menghabisi bayangan itu dengan harimaunya, dan kemudian kembali pulang dan tidur di kasur yang ia dambakan.

Tapi baru pertama kali ada bayangan yang mengajaknya berbicara, malahan sampai menawarinya makanan –yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak selera makan. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya." Fang membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya memunggungi si 'burung' dan melangkah menjauh, berpikir kalau ia bertingkah sopan mungkin bayangan itu tidak berubah ganas.

Mulut-mulut itu berubah murung. Kegelepan menjadi semakin pekat, namun Fang belum menyadarinya. Langkahnya baru terhenti ketika 'burung' itu kembali bersuara.

"**_..Kau.. Benci biskuitku?_**"

Fang kembali merasakan aura negatif. Ia memutar badannya menghadap si bayangan.

"**_Ke-kenapa? Padahal sudah sepenuh hati aku membuatnya! Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mencobanya?!_**"

Fang melebarkan jarak diantara kedua kakinya dan tanggannya ia tempatkan di posisi bertahan. Sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu. Fang dapat merasakannya, sesuatu yang besar.

"**_KAU MAKHLUK TIDAK BERTERIMA KASIH! MATI SAJA KAU!_**"

Semua mulut itu diserap oleh si burung, membungkusnya menjadi suatu kepompong hitam. Angin bergemuruh, membuat Fang menyembunyikan wajahnya dari daun atau sampah yang berterbangan.

Kepompong itu kemudian terbuka, menampilkan beruang hitam setinggi tiang listrik. Sebagai seekor binatang buas ia tidak terlihat terlalu garang. Fang tidak melihat _silhouette_ rambut yang mencuat-cuat yang biasanya membuat seekor binatang terlihat ganas. Malahan beruang betina itu terlihat elegan dengan poros yang terbilang ramping namun tetap terlihat berisi dan kuat.

"**_Mati kau_**"

Dan puluhan mata merahnya terbuka menatap Fang dengan aura membunuh.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

Di meja belajar, Yaya melihat lesu keranjang biskuit di depannya. Biskuit yang awalnya ingin ia bagikan ke sahabat-sahabatnya.

Padahal biskuitnya terlihat enak. Harum gula juga tercium, bukan bawang merah yang seperti Gopal katakan. Yaya terlihat ragu sesaat sebelum mengabil sebuah biskuit berbentuk hati dengan butiran warna-warni di atasnya.

Sembari bertopang dagu Yaya mengamati biskuitnya dengan seksama. Mana mungkin benda seimut ini dapat berefek mematikan. Yaya tidak pernah melihat orang sampai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara biskuitnya, seperti yang Ying katakan. Mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan. Ya, pasti itu.

Hawa di Kamar Yaya entah mengapa menjadi berat. Cahaya lampu gantungnya menjadi redup dan kegelapan mulai merambat dari sudut ruangan. Yaya sepertinya tidak menyadari hal ini. Ia tetap memberikan perhatian penuh kepada biskuit di tangannya.

"Padahal.. Mereka bilang biskuitku enak. Tapi, kenapa mereka berkata seperti itu?"

Kenapa? Padahal ia sudah mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya dalam membuat biskuit-biskuit itu. Bersusah payah mencari informasi dari berbagai sumber untuk membuat biskuit yang terbaik. Tidak sedikit tenaga yang terkuras dalam prosesnya.

Tapi tidak ada yang mau mencicipinya. Tidak ada yang mau menghargai mereka.

Yaya termenung semakin dalam, dan kegelapan merambat semakin dekat.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

"Perisai bayang!" Seruan itu bertepatan dengan tinju bayangan yang menghantam perisainya.

**DUM!**

"**_GRAAW!_**"

Bayangan itu tidak menyerah. Otot-otot bayangan itu membesar sampai urat-urat muncul. Bertubi-tubi lengan abnormal itu dipukulkan keras ke perisai Fang layaknya sebuah drum.

**_DUM! DUM! DUM!_**

KRAK

_'Ku-kuat sekali!_' Fang mencoba menambal kerusakan perisainya, namun ia tidak yakin dapat bertahan lama. Satu kerusakan diperbaiki, beruang itu mengembalikannya lima kali lebih parah.

Sudah sepuluh menit sejak si 'burung'–atau sekarang beruang, melancarkan serangan pertamanya pada Fang. Dengan bantuan reflek cepatnya Fang dapat dengan mudah menghindari lengan _gargantuar_ yang tanpa aba-aba dihempaskan menuju dirinya.

Beruang itu mengeram dan berlari menjauhi Fang. Terlihat sudah muak dengan perisai yang tidak mau pecah itu, sebelum akhirnya menyelam kedalam bayangan di bawah tiang listrik.

'_Trik yang sama seperti kemarin.._' Fang me-nonaktifkan perisainya, namun ia masih waspada menantikan serangan yang lain. Fang pun berpikir sejenak.

Bayangan adalah suatu eksistensi berbentuk hewan dengan mata merah di sekujur tubuhnya. Mereka hanya bisa menyerang sesuai kemampuan wujud binatangnya. Bayangan tidak bisa berbicara, hanya mengeluarkan geraman yang tidak terdengar mengancam bagi Fang.

Seluruh info yang ia dapat berdadarkan pengalaman itu terbukti salah mengingat pertempuranya kemarin. Dan 'beruang' di depannya meyakinkan Fang kalau masalah bayangan ini bukan hal normal lagi.

'_Yah,Sejak awal juga memang tidak normal.._' Batin Fang.

'Beruang' itu kembali muncul dari kubangan hitam di kiri Fang dan meluncurkan tinjunya. Namun dengan tambahan energi dikakinya Fang melakukan salto di udara yang dapat membuat semua mata terpukau, dan cakar hitam itu tertancap di tanah.

"Tusukan jari bayang!" Waktunya di udara memberikan Fang kesempatan untuk melontarkan serangan balasan. Jari-jari tajam melesat mengincar si beruang. Yang terincar tidak berusaha menghindar, malahan hanya menatap serangan Fang. Entah ia menganggap jari-jari tajam itu sebatas ranting kurus atau ia sudah menyerah.

Fang akhirnya bisa menyunggingkan senyum puas. '_Heh, matilah kau._'

Jari bayang itu terlihat seperti berhasil melukai si beruang. Tapi Fang tidak tersenyum. Ia mengumpat taktala sebuah _cocoon_ bayang melindungi si beruang. Dan begitu terbuka beruang itu menghilang begitu saja.

Fang mendarat dengan kasar. Seluruh mulut yang sedari tadi menonton terus memberikan senyum mengejek untuk Fang. Beberapa bahkan berteriak bahwa dirinya akan kalah dan mati dengan kepala terpisah. Dan itu bukan yang terparah.

Sekarang mereka bisa memanipulasi bayang? Sungguh, seberapa cepat mereka berevolusi?! Dan selanjutnya apa? Mereka bisa menjadi manusia? Fang harap tidak.

Tanah di bawah Fang bergetar menandakan sesuatu yang besar sedang berlari ke arahnya. Walau matanya tidak melihat apapun, Fang bisa merasakan beruang itu mendekat.

"**_Hihi,_**"

Secara reflek Fang menyabet siapapun yang tadi bersuara di belakangnya dengan jari bayang. Kosong. Beruang itu tidak di sana.

"Cis, dimana dia?!"

"**_Di sini,_**"

Suara si beruang terdengar dari atas Fang dan ia melontarkan tinjunya. Fang sempat bergeser sedikit. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menerima serangan itu. Fang uleng dan kehilangan pijakannya. Membuat dirinya terjatuh dengan tidak elegan.

_'Sial!_'

Si beruang tersenyum bergigi dan tinjunya kali ini berhasil melontarkan Fang dua meter dari tempatnya tadi.

Fang mendecih, kemudian menyumpah ketika beruang itu kembali menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kh! Perisai ba—!"

Terlambat. Waktu untuk membuat perisai bayang tidak cukup, dan tangan hitam itu kembali muncul menerjang ke arah wajahnya.

.  
.

Cahaya di mata Yaya meredup. Seolah tujuan hidupnya direbut dengan paksa. Pandanganya berubah kosong. Dan kegelapan itu semakin dekat.

"... Mereka..."

.  
.

Tangan bayangan itu terlihat begitu besar di matanya. Entah bagaimana gerak mereka menjadi lambat. Mungkin waktu memang melambat.

Fang tahu ia sudah tamat. Ia tidak mungkin dapat mengelak serangan ini. Takdirnya sudah dikunci rapat. Ia akan mati dan tubuhnya akan ditemukan di pagi hari dengan keadaan remuk. Bayangan itu tinggal bebeberapa centi lagi menghantam dirinya.

.  
.

"...Pembohong...?"

.  
.

Fang merasakan angin mengikis wajahnya. Kekuatan yang besar yang tidak mungkin dihentikan.

.  
.

Seolah diberi aba-aba kegelapan itu menerjang maju, merubah wujudnya menjadi jari-jari bayang yang haus ingin melilitkan dirinya pada Yaya.

.  
.

_Triling~ Triling~_

"Eh?"

Seketika bayangan itu berhenti bergerak. Fokus Yaya pada biskuitnya kini beralih pada suara ponsel di kanannya.

"Halo?"

"_Halo? Yaya?_"

"Eh, Boboiboy? Kenapa telfon malam-malam? "

Si penelepon tertawa canggung. Yaya dapat membayangakan kalau Boboiboy sedang menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal di seberang sana.

"_Um, anu, Yaya, sebenarnye...kami ingin minta maaf,_"

Yaya terkejut. "Untuk apa Boboiboy?"

Sungguh, untuk apa Boboiboy malam-malam begini meneleponnya untuk meminta maaf atas hal yang ia tidak salah. Tapi tadi Boboiboy menggunakan kata 'kami' dan bukan 'aku'. Jadi adakah orang lain yang melakukan kesalahan padanya?

"_Kamu tu tidak sakit kan? Ya, mungkin kau bisa saja sakit. Tapi menurutku Itu hanya alasan. Jangan marah ya, hehe. _" Yaya terkejut lagi.

"Lho? K-kok? Kenapa—?, aku memang sakit kok!" Yaya tidak berbohong. Ia memang 'sakit'. Tapi seharusnya ia tidak perlu sampai pulang awal.

Lagi-lagi yang di seberang sana terkekeh.

"_Hehe, 'kan ini menurutku. Aku cuma ingin bilang, kami itu sahabatmu Yaya. Yah, pastilah suatu saat kita melakukan kesalahan. Tapi bukan berarti kita berhenti jadi teman hanya karena masalah itu,_" Boboiboy berhenti sebentar.

"_Kita melengkapi satu sama lain, itulah teman. Kalau melakukan kesalahan kita sebagai teman akan mengingatkan, begitu juga kebalikannya. Jadi, sebagai teman aku minta maaf. Aku merasa ucapan kami tidak sengaja menyakitimu,_"

Mata Yaya terbuka lebar, tidak percaya. Otaknya masih mencerna ucapan Boboiboy dengan perlahan. Mereka meminta maaf.

"Jadi.. Biskuitku enak..?"

"_E-eh? B-bikuitmu enak, kok! Cuman, yah, rasanya tidak sesuai selera kita saja, hehe._"

Yaya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"... Baiklah. Malam, Boboiboy,"

"_Eh? Um, malam Yaya.._" Boboiboy terdengar aga ragu dengan kalimat penutup yang tiba-tiba, dan merasa bingung dengan Yaya yang menanyakan biskuitnya. Tapi diakhir ia tetap memutus sambungan teleponnya.

'_.. Jadi ini semua karena biskuit ya..?_' Batin Boboiboy.

_Klek_

_Tuut...tuut.._

Yaya terdiam menggenggam ponselnya.

Mereka masih peduli. Teman-temannya masih sayang dengannya. Kalimat tadi sudah membuatnya puas. Ia tidak sendirian di sini.

Tentu saja, pasti orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mencari keberanian untuk memaafkan. Yaya merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak melihat jawaban yang sebegitu jelas terpajang dihadapannya.

Sejak kapan ia menyerah kepada keputusasaan? Bukankan ia seseorang yang kuat? Sejak kapan ia tenggelam dalam benci? Bukankan ia orang yang sabar?

Semua manusia pasti pernah berbuat salah. Ucapan Boboiboy memang benar. Dan sekarang merupakan tugasnya sebagai manusia untuk dapat memaafkan.

Bayangan itu mundur ke pojok ruangan, dengan tidak rela, sebelum akhirnya menghilang meninggalkan kamar Yaya yang kembali cerah.

Yaya yakin esok ia dapat menghadapi hari dengan senyuman.

Rasa sedihnya, sudah terangkat.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

Fang berusaha melindungi dirinya dari serangan apapun makhluk itu lemparkan padanya. Tapi yang ia dengar bukan suara tulang retak atau jeritannya. Malahan Suara sesuatu yang pecah. Seperti...kaca.

Fang memberanikan diri untuk menurunkan lengan yang melindungi wajahnya. Matanya terbelak kaget. Bukannya beruang ganas, dirinya kini menatap Pecahan kaca hitam berjatuhan yang akhirnya menguap sebelum bisa menyentuh tanah.

Bocah berkacamata itu membeku di tempat dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada lokasi bayangan itu terakhir muncul.

'_Ini.. Sudah berakhir?_'

Kegelapan yang sudah tidak terasa lagi menjadi jawaban bagi Fang. Sudah tidak ada lagi beruang besar serta mulut-mulut abnormal itu.

Fang berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor, masih merasa tidak percaya bahwa pertempuran ini sudah berakhir begitu saja. Tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Hoi, kalau kau masih disini keluarlah!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Fang terdiam, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bulan. Pertempuran kali ini memang sudah berakhir. Dan malam kembali diakhiri dengan misteri.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

Pagi datang. Langit terlihat cerah dengan awan menghalau sinar matahari yang berlebih. Fang terlihat sedang berjalan lunglai menuju Kedai Tok Aba. Mengapa ia bela-belakan datang ke sana walaupun tubuh sudah hancur akibat kemarin malam kalian tanya?

Fang merogoh saku celana kanannya dan membuka ponselnya. Memencet beberapa tombol untuk membuka kembali presan yang ia dapat ketika ia baru bangun tidur.

**_Dari_**_: Rival bodoh_

' _DARURAT. Datang ke kedai tok aba jam 7.00 . Tidak boleh telat ya,_'

'_Huh, darurat.._' Fang mendengus dan memasukan kembali ponselnya dengan kasar. Kalau memang ada keadaan darurat seharusnya seseorang sudah menelponnya terlebih dahulu. Lagian akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang namanya keadaan darurat. Hanya ada parade bayangan dadakan yang 'meriahkan' malam. Dan mengapa ia menuruti pesan itu? Fang sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin ia sedang berbaik hati.

Begitu Fang sampai ia disapa oleh Boboiboy yang sedang memunggungi Ying dan Gopal di depan kedai. Berbeda dari Boboiboy yang terlihat ceria, Ying dan Gopal terlihat gugup. Terutama Gopal yang sepertinya baru saja mandi keringat.

"Keadaan _darurat_,ya?" Desis Fang, sisi sarkastiknya mengambil alih dan membuat bocah bertopi itu terkekeh malu. Fang menghela lelah.

"Hehe, bukan darurat juga, sih. Tapi kalo engga ada kamu engga lengkap jadinya." Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Fang mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan setengah hati berjalan mendekat, mengambil tempat duduk di paling ujung, bersebrangan dengan Ying dan Gopal. Boboiboy pun mengikuti dan duduk di sampingnya. Menghiraukan tatapan sebal Fang dari Kirinya.

"Terus, aku ngapain disini?" Tanya Fang ketus. Masih merasa sebal harus banyak bergerak di pagi hari.

Boboiboy menatap tanah dibawahnya, lama. Sebelum berbalik menghadap Fang dengan mantap. "kita akan minta maaf."

Fang menatap heran rivalnya. "Ke siapa?"

Belum sempat menjawab, semua kepala di kedai tok Aba terangkat ketika mendengar langkah kaki. Dan semua mata tertuju pada gadis berhijab pink yang berlari mendekat.

"Eh, aku telat ya?" Guman Yaya yang segera berlari lebih cepat. Namun kecepatannya kalah jauh dibandingkan lari Ying yang kini sudah terlebih dahulu menyampirinya.

"Yaya! Um... Aku.. Kita..sebenernye... " Ying menunduk dan memainkan telunjuknya. Lho? Sejak kapan Ying jadi pemalu?

"Ada apa Ying? Jangan-jangan kau kena pistol emosi Y?!" Yaya menatap khawatir Ying.

"Bukan!" Yaya terlonjak kaget mendapati Ying berseru bersamaan dengan Gopal. Sejak kapan ia ada di samping Ying?

"Um, Yaya? Sebenernye, Kami minta maaf soal kue kemarin. Kami tidak tahu kalau kami menyakiti perasaan mu. Maaf ya." Kepala Ying tertunduk semakin dalam.

"Huhu, maafkan aku Yaya! Aku tak tahu aku ngomong apa kemarin, maafkan aku!" Sementara itu Gopal memilih cara yang lebih dramatis. Dengan bersujud meminta ampun dihiasi hujan air mata,

Awalnya Yaya kaget. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum haru melihat sahabatnya itu. Rasanya ingin ikut menangis dan guling-guling tidak jelas bersama mereka.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Yaya memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Ying dan Gopal merasa kaget dan kehabisan kata. Mereka diam menanti Yaya berucap.

"Kita tuh teman. Pasti ada saatnya kita melakukan kesalahan. Aku juga pasti pernah salah. Jadi jangan menangis, kalian ku maafkan. " Yaya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"H-huaa! Yaayaaa!" Tidak bisa menahan lagi, Ying dan Gopal akhirnya menyerah dan membanjiri Yaya dengan air mata mereka. Yah, mungkin lebih tepatnya air mata Gopal karena sekarang ia sedang bersujud syukur memuji Yaya dan kebaikan hatinya. Masih dengan hujan air matanya.

Yaya mencari Boboiboy dan memulutkan 'terima kasih' pada bocah itu sebelum kembali berusaha menenangkan Ying dan Gopal. Boboiboy yang menangkap pesan tadi tersenyum lebar.

"Terbaik..." Ucap Boboiboy pelan.

"Hoo, jadi ini. Lantas buat apa aku dipanggil juga?" Fang menyenderkan punggungnya ke meja. Irisnya masih melekat ke drama dadakan didepannya.

"Untuk bantuan mental," balas Boboiboy ringan. Yang kemudian dihadiahi jitakan keras di keningnya.

"Aduh! Hei! Buat apa aku dijitak segala? Uh, keningku yang malang," Boboiboy dengan miris mengelus keningnya yang berdenyut. Sementara yang bertanggung jawab malah menyilangkan tangannya, ketus.

Boboiboy cemberut, tapi tidak membalas perbuatan rivalnya itu. Kalau ia balas bisa jadi Fang menjadi lebih ganas. Ia pun menghela nafas dan ikut menyenderkan punggungnya. Matanya juga menatap tempat yang sama seperti Fang.

Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Mereka hanya menatap Gopal yang kini sudah mulai tenang. Fang secara diam-diam merasa lega ketika tangis buaya itu akhirnya berhenti.

Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, Boboiboy melirik Fang dan berhenti di tangan kanannya. Karena jaketnya tidak dikenakan Boboiboy bisa melihat jelas perban yang membungkus tangan Fang seperti mumi tidak jadi itu.

Pertanyaan kembali berputar di benak Boboiboy. Apa yang menyebabkan luka itu? Fang yang selalu terlihat kuat. Bertempur bersamanya melawan kejahatan alien kepala kotak. Fang yang mempunyai kuasa penuh. Fang yang merupakan rival nomer satunya, dapat terluka seperti itu?

"..Fang...?" Yang ditanya menoleh dan menaikan alisnya. "Apa?"

'_E-eh?_' Tanpa ia ketahui mulutnya telah terlebih dahulu mendahului otaknya. Rasa penasarannya yang terlalu besar membuat Boboiboy spontan mengatakan pertanyaanya.

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya juga tanpa sadar juga meremas kain celananya. Kenapa susah sekali bertanya pada rivalnya itu? Ya tuhan, ini lebih menegangkan dari ujian matematik dadakan Papa Zola. Ia juga tidak berani menatap iris _a__methyst_ Fang.

Ketika Boboiboy sudah berhasil menarik nafas, mengumpulkan tekad dan menatap Fang. Dirinya tidak tahan untuk kembali melihat tanah.

Kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali menatap Fang ia selalu menemukan sesuatu dibalik lensa kacamata itu. Padahal sekarang Fang sedang menatapnya datar. Tapi selalu ada sesuatu yang membuat Boboiboy ingin mengulurkan tangannya untuk si _raven_. Berkata padanya bahwa "aku disini," akan membantumu kapan pun. Menemanimu melewati rintangan yang membenani hidupmu. Jadi tolong panggil namaku! Jujur, Boboiboy merasa sangat puitis sekarang. Tapi itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Boboiboy membuka mulutnya. Namun ia berhenti, tidak ada ucapan yang keluar. Melihat wajah Fang kembali membuatnya bimbang. Pada akhirnya, Boboiboy menggeleng dan tersenyum.

'_Lain waktu saja,_'

"Hehe, engga jadi," Fang memicingkan matanya. Tapi tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"... Tanganmu, masih sakit?" Tanya Boboiboy, berusaha mencari topik lain. Matanya tidak terlepas dari tangan Fang dan terus terlihat, entahlah, sedih?

Fang mengangkat lengannya. Menggerakan jemarinya dalam gerakan meremas berkali-kali sebelum menunjukannya tepat di wajah Boboiboy yang terlonjak dengan gerakan itu.

"Heh, kau pikir aku tu lemah? Luka ini bukan apa-apa. Besok juga sembuh. Kenapa? Peduli ya?" Fang mengulas senyum angkuh dan membuat Boboiboy menepis –pelan, tangan Fang.

'_Mungkin aku memang peduli.._'

"Aku? Peduli sama kau? Jangan harap, deh." Boboiboy menyengir dan melihat ke atas. Sementara rivalnya membuang muka.

Suatu saat ia akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Fang. Sekarang memang bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi jika waktunya tiba, ia segenap hati akan membantu rivalnya. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi rival yang baik kalau menjadi teman yanh baik saja ia tidak sanggup? Itu adalah janji Boboiboy untuk Fang.

.

_" –aku akan membantumu. Walau kau menepis uluran tanganku. Karena untukmu... Aku–"  
_.  
_**TBC**_

* * *

**_A/N_**:

AAH APDET JUGAAAHH

Okay ini sudah fiks. Sepertinya kei memang author yang apdetnya 3 bulan sekali.. hiks..kenapa ga bisa nulis cepet aku nih… (T-T)

Hehe, setelah ini Kei sepertinya ngebales review lewat PM aja ya. Merasa bersalah kalo nunggu lama2 :D /peace.

oya, kei bakal mengapdet ulang chapie sebelumnya. Soalnya ingin memperbaik dikit, hehe.

kalau ada yang mau liat fanart boboiboy dkk (banyaknya Fangboy sih) silahkan kunjungi instgramku : TsubasaKei /promosi/

**Reply Review:**

**M4dG4rl****: **baguslaah, adegan random itu ada yang sukaa :'D. thnx yaw :3

**Lucky zetta****: **waah terharuu? Aku jadi ikut-ikutan terharuu. Thnx yaw :3

**tyadiptya****: **hm, siapa ya~ hehe, memang bukan boboiboy, tapi dia masih tokoh misteriussh, thnx yaw :3

**Arina nee-chan****: **huhu, seperinya apdet ga lama itu susah banget.. hiks.. kei gabisa nulis cepet. - thnx yaw :D

**Lampion Malam****: **aku juga ngerasa ada yang mengulang! Tapi sayangnya mataku tuh ga jeli untuk ngeliat mana yang diulang. Maklum masih baru disini juga. Thnx yaw :3

**Kurotori Rei****: **teman atau _'teman' _*wink**wink*. Thnx yaw :3

**Yuriko-chan: **AKU DIPANGGIL SAMAA /ngefly/ hehe,itu suara orang misteriussh. Thnx yaw :3

**Manusia Curut****: **hehe, mata kei sepertinya tidak jeli, atau typonya jago banget bersembunyi! Thnx yaw :3

**kiku-sama: **ganbarimasu! Thnx yaw XD

**chibi mikan: **Aku juga seneng kalo aku apdet! Siapa ya~? Hayo tebak hayo~ thnx yaw :D

**liZzaa-chan****:** jangan khawatir. Nanti ada yang lebih kasihan lagi, /jahat banget woy/ thnx yaw :3

**Lia And Leo****: **hehe, paling fic ini mengandung banyak banget hints FangBoy, soalnya romansa bukan genre utama. Huhu, aku juga mau bisa apdet cepet . thnx yaw :3

**MA: **ini akhirnya lanjuut /tebar bunga/

Sekian,  
TsubasaKEI, out.


	5. Chapter 5: Seeking The Truth

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

"...sabun...shampo... "

Ia berhenti menyusuri rak. Sesaat, Tangan kirinya terlihat sedang berkeliaran. Menghiraukan beberapa merek ternama dengan nama tak dikenal di depannya. Namun jangan terkecoh. Bocah berkacamata ini tengah fokus mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting dan tanpa eksistensinya ia tidak bisa menjadi sehebat sekarang.

"Ketemu!" Fang berseru senang ketika matanya menangkap jejeran botol shampo berwarna kuning susu. Ia tidak segera memasukannya kedalam keranjang. Fang mengawasi kiri-kanannya, terlihat takut dan tidak yakin.

Tapi tidak perlu menunggu lama, si pengendali bayang menyabet botol kuning di depannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata—mendekati kecepatan Boboiboy Halilintar—dan memasukan sampo keramatnya ke dalam keranjang. Sekali lagi Fang melirik kiri-kanannya sebelum mengela nafas lega dan pergi dari lorong itu. Lorong yang bertuliskan '_Produk Bayi_'.  
Tunggu, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Bukan berarti dia menyukai produk itu. Hanya saja dengan penciuman yang cukup sensitif Fang harus mengakali agar tidak pusing dengan baunya sendiri. Dengan produk zaman sekarang memiliki harum tajam beraneka ragam, Fang terpaksa harus menggunakan produk itu. Lagipula ada bonus piring plastik.

Baru saja ia hendak pergi ke kasir dan mengakhiri acara belanjanya, tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang berbicara.

"Ooh, pantas saja bau rambutmu...um, _unik_."

Gerak Fang terhenti. Keringat dingin bertengger di wajahnya dan suasana yang sedikit mencekam baginya membuat Fang merasa sedang berada di tengah-tengah film _action_. Mungkin seluruh ketegangan ini yang membuatnya merasa demikian. Dan _seseorang_ yang sepertinya sedang menatap lama punggungnya Fang rasa _dia_ sedang menggali lubang di sana.

Tidak dalam kondisi se-ekstrim apapun Fang akan menoleh ke belakang. _Yup_, tidak akan. Kenapa? Karena ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara riang menjengkelkan itu.

"Ooi, Faaang. Kenapa kau hiraukan aku, la?"

'_Jangan pedulikan..._' Fang berkali-kali mengulangi kata itu. Seperti mantra. Kakinya dengan ragu mengambil satu langkah menjauhi sumber ancaman. Mengambil satu langkah lagi. Satu lagi. Satu lagi...

"Eh, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Fang berjalan cepat ke arah kasir dan mengumpat ketika ia mendengar teriakan _'gerakan kilat!_' dari belakangnya.

"Ayolah, temani aku sebentar saja. Tinggal sedikit lagi 'kok belanjaan yang belum diambil. Ya? Ya?" Sekarang suara itu sudah berpindah kehadapannya. Dengan mengambil wujud seorang bocah bertopi bernuansa merah dan hitam.

Fang menghela lelah. Sepertinya Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan yang ia harapkan. Tidak kalau Boboiboy dalam mode halilintar ada di depannya sedang menyengir lebar dengan kantong belanjaan.

.  
.

Shadow tamer

Summary:  
Di mana ada cahaya pasti ada kegelapan. Bagaimana kalau kegelapan itu lepas kendali? Terlalu banyak hingga melahap perlahan cahaya itu. Sebagai pengendali bayang ia harus melawan mereka, melawan sendirian. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika 'rivalnya' mengetahui hal tersebut?

Shadow tamer  
By: TsubasaKEI  
Genre: friendship, fantasy, angst? Ga juga sih..  
Character: Fang (main), Boboiboy, dkk  
Warning: penulisan berbelit-belit &amp; ga jelas, OOC, and a little Boboiboy &amp; Fang cuteness, percakapan Indo-Melayu gagal!  
Disclaimer: i do not own Boboiboy . Kalo aku yang punya nanti ceritanya ganti dong :3  
Enjoy~

Thanx udah mantengin fic ini :)

**Chapter 4: Seeking the Truth **

"Dari semua orang di dunia.. kenapa harus bertemu kau?! "

Boboiboy menatap sebal pada rivalnya sebelum mengerdikkan bahu.

"Aku perlu beli bahan makan malam, lah. Kalau kurang bumbu tidak enak jadinya. Telor juga habis." Ucap Boboiboy sembari menggoyangkan belanjaanya di depan Fang.

Fang menyingkirkan kantong menyebalkan itu dari pandangannya. Ia kira hari ini bisa menjadi hari yang santai. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bayangan, dan tentunya, tidak ada Boboiboy bersama uneg-uneg nya.

'_Liburan mu sudah berakhir!_' Benak Fang berteriak mengingatkan. Hari sibuknya pun dimulai dengan bertemu Boboiboy di Toserba yang juga sedang berbelanja.

"Tenang, lain kali kalau mau belanja aku kasih tahu. Jadi nanti bisa bayarin lagi! hehe" Fang dengan jengkel mendorong kasar bahu Boboiboy. Sementara yang didorong malah terkekek semakin keras.

"Cis, terserah," Mereka pun kembali berjalan setelah Boboiboy berhasil meredakan suaranya.

Siang ini cuaca terbilang cerah. Dengan awan menggantung di langit menghalau sinar matahari yang berlebih. Cuaca favorit Fang. Hembusan angin sejuk membelai surai biru-ungunya. Dan Fang dapat merasakan dirinya semakin segar.

Fang melirik rivalnya. Sepertinya Boboiboy juga sependapat dengannya. Kedua tangan Boboiboy direntangkan lebar, moncoba merangkul angin. Bisa saja menyenggol Fang kalau ia tidak menghindar tadi. Daun yang berterbangan sesekali membelai si pengendali tiga elemen. Tapi Boboiboy tidak terlihat keberatan. Justru ia malah berusaha menangkap mereka. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil tanpa menghiraukan tangannya sedang membawa belanjaan yang mudah pecah.

"Kalau telur tu pecah baru tahu rasa," Boboiboy menghentikan aksi menangkap daunnya dan menatap sebal Fang. Dengan memanyunkan bibir kecil itu dan menegakan postur tubuhnya, berusaha terlihat marah. Sayang Fang sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu dan menghiraukannya. Lagipula ekspresi Boboiboy tidak terlihat seperti marah sama sekali.

"Huf, dasar 'tuan-ga-suka-main-daun'. Kalau cemberut terus cepet tua, lho." Fang memutar bola matanya.

"Ngga nyambung. Sendirinya yang cemberut. " Sindir Fang dengan suara pelan. Tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Boboiboy.

Boboiboy membuka mulutnya, hendak membantah. Namun ia berhenti. Tangan bebasnya berpindah ke bawah dagu dalam pose berpikir. Mencerna ucapan Fang dan berujung dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tidak membalas.

Fang terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

Boboiboy dan otak kosongnya. Fang merasa kasihan otak kecil itu harus bekerja begitu keras untuk memproses banyak hal. Mungkin asap yang keluar dari telinga Boboiboy bukanlah khayalannya. Dan tidak tahukah Boboiboy kalau setiap kali ia berpikir keras dirinya selalu membuat wajah yang aneh? Dasar.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, untuk _camping_ nanti kau sudah punya kelompok belum?" Tanya Boboiboy. Ekspresinya kelewatan polos seperti biasa. Begitu saja melupakan kalau dirinya sempat bersungut-sungut beberapa detik yang lalu.

Fang tersentak pada pertanyaan Boboiboy, melupakan kemenangan singkatnya tadi. Jujur, masalahnya soal bayangan membuatnya lupa akan acara itu. Padahal acara _camping_ bisa dibilang sebagai puncaknya. Fang tidak tahu apakah bayangan itu akan muncul tiba-tiba—sesuai dengan perkiraan Fang—atau malam akan tetap tenang seperti seharusnya. Tidak ada bulan dan tidak ada bayangan.

Kelompok? Kapan Cekgu Papa bilang ada kelompok? Fang pasti melamun ketika ditail penting itu dijelaskan.

"Bukan urusanmu," Fang memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan curiga Boboiboy. Tapi sepertinya bocah bertopi itu tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya.

"Oh, belum ada ya? Kasihan. Tak apa, kau masuk kelompokku saja. Kita kurang satu orang lagi, nih." Ujar Boboiboy sembari menyengir.

Fang mendengus. "... Terserah.."

Oke, mungkin seharusnya ia tidak usah terdengar seketus itu. Paling tidak ia sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah pengelompokkan ini. Fang tidak yakin orang lain—kecuai fansnya—akan tahan berada di tenda yang sama dengannya dalam waktu yang lama. Entah apa yang membuat Boboiboy dan empat kawannya masih bisa mentolelir keberadaannya selama ini. Fang harus beri nilai plus untuk mereka.

"Boboiboy! Tolong, Boboiboy!"

Kedua bocah itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang secara bersamaan. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang wanita tengah berlari ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang. Makcik kantin?

Wanita itu—Makcik kantin—berhenti di depan Boboiboy dengan tangan kanan memegangi pinggannya yang rapuh. Di satu sisi Fang merasa kasihan terhadapnya. Sisi yang lain merasa bingung kenapa dia ke sini mencari Boboiboy. Bukannya dia kerja di sekolah? Oh ya, sekarang hari libur. _Bodoh_.

Boboiboy otomatis melangkah meninggalkan Fang dan segera menghampiri Makcik.

"Ah, Akhirnya ketemu kau juga, nak." Wajah Makcik terlihat begitu lega ketika melihat Boboiboy.

"Ada apa Makcik? Ada orang jahat yang ganggu emak ke? Jangan khawatir, saya akan tangani!"

"Bukan bukan. Tidak ada yang ganggu, kok. Serangan alien pun tidak ada,"

'_Ngga ada alien, ya?_' Fang mendengus. Lalu buat apa berlari-lari seperti dunia mau kiamat saja? Paling tidak Fang bisa tenang karena tidak ada alien kotak pencuri _choco_. Namun kalau tidak ada kejahatan yang mengganggu, berarti ini bukan masalah serius. Jadi lari maraton tadi seharusnya tidak diperlukan. Kecuali Makcik memang ingin olah raga—yang menurut Fang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Fang berusaha menggali jawaban, beberapa saat memasang tampang serius dengan pose berpikir. Memikirkan segala kemungkin dan informasi. Kemudian otak cerdasnya menyala, membuat Fang terkikik kecil. _Oh_, ia bisa melihat kemana pembicaraan ini berakhir.

"Lho? Lalu apa Makcik?" Tanya Boboiboy. Masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Di sebelah, Fang memutar bola matanya tanpa ada yang sadar.

"Kamu bantu Makcik Potong rumput ye? Halaman belakang emak sudah lebaat sangat," tangan Makcik digerakan untuk menjelaskan sebagaimana _lebat_ halamannya itu. Dan Fang yakin itu tidak dilebih-lebihkan.

"Eh, po...potong rumput?" Entah tampang Boboiboy sudah seperti apa sampai-sampai membuat Fang tertawa di tempat, yang kemudian berhenti mendadak ketika Boboiboy menyikutnya.

"Iya. Kau bantu Emak ya? Emak bakalan sibuk selama seminggu. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus kebun. Kau kan libur." Tatapan Makcik terlihat memelas. Terlalu memelas. Mungkin bisa menyaingi tatapan Gopal saat menawar hutang dengan Ochobot.

Boboiboy, seorang bocah kelewatan baik, tentu tidak bisa menolak permintaan itu.

"Boleh kok Makcik. Nanti Boboiboy bantu," senyum bocah bertopi itu membuat Makcik dapat mengela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah. Kalau bisa sore ini selesai ya,"

Sembari tersenyum Fang memutar bola matanya, lagi. Dasar Boboiboy dan gelar pahlawannya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah menolak. Orang selalu melihat Boboiboy sebagai pemecah masalah mereka. Terus-menerus memohon kepada si _hero_ agar menyelesaikan masalah yang sebenarnya bisa mereka selesaikan sendiri.

Orang kelewatan baik macam apa yang mau setiap hari didatangi oleh orang yang tidak begitu ia kenal dan dimintai sesuatu oleh mereka. Sebaik apapun, pastilah ada saat ketika mereka merasa muak atau lelah dengan semua tanggung jawab itu.

Fang menyalahkan Boboiboy dan _image_-nya sebagai pahwalan Pulau Rintis. Dulu, Fang bertekad agar menjadi lebih populer dari Boboiboy. Namun setelah melihat bayaran yang harus dibayar agar seterkenal Boboiboy, Fang berpikir dua kali. Tapi tetap saja, sifat kompetitif di antara mereka berdua tidak akan reda dengan cepat.

Fang menatap Boboiboy yang dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya pada Makcik dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya ketika Makcik semakin jauh, hilang tertutup pepohonan.

"Hehe, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kasihan rumput Makcik menunggu," Boboiboy menampilkan cengiran handalanya. Tapi Fang rasa senyum itu terlihat terlalu dipaksakan. Tidak seperti senyum Boboiboy yang biasa. Yang ini terlalu kusam.

"Huh, siapa yang nanya? Sudah pergi sana. Engga ada yang rindu kok sama kamu," Fang bersumpah ia melihat mata madu itu terlihat pedih untuk sesaat. Tapi, mungkin ia salah lihat.

"Haha, benar juga. Tidak ada yang peduli, kok, sama aku.." Boboiboy tertawa kering. Detik itu juga Fang merasa sedikit bersalah.

"O-oi, aku ngga bilang gitu—"

"—aku pergi duluan ya Fang." Bocah bertopi itu menepuk bahu Fang sebelum berlari meninggalkannya. Menghiraukan si pengendali bayang yang meneriakan namanya beberapa kali.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

Gopal duduk terdiam di ruang tvnya. Biasanya kalau tidak ada kerjaan ia akan sibuk berjam-jam dengan _game_ Papa Zola terbarunya. Dan terkadang Boboiboy suka ikut bermain dengannya. Bermain menaklukan monster sebagai Papa Zola dan sering membuat mereka lupa waktu. Gopal tidak pernah menyesali tindakannya itu. Seperti kata pepatah, kau hanya hidup sekali. Maka gunakan hidupmu itu sebaik-baiknya. Atau dalam kamus Gopal, bersenang-senanglah selagi masih bisa. Tapi kita semua tahu kalau semua yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, bukan?

Gopal meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Buliran keringat dingin bertengger di wajahnya. Namun Gopal tidak berani mengusap mereka. Menggerakan satu jari saja ia rasa ia bisa diserang di tempat oleh orang didepannya. Yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengusap rotan kesayangannya.

"Kau tengok ni rotan. Tak sabar aku nak ngayunkan rotan ni. Bapa kan juge mau _main_." Rotan itu kembali dibelai. Gopal seperti sedang menatap maniak rotan yang—sayangnya—merupakan ayahnya.

Dalam hati, Gopal berharap kalau ini adalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi dimana kalau kau mencubit diri dirimu sendiri, kau akan terbangun dan bisa melupakan hal-hal buruk yang kau alami sewaktu tertidur.

"B-bah, maaf la, bah.." Ucap Gopal setengah merengek. Tapi sepertinya hal itu malah membuat susana semakin mencekam.

"Maaf kata kau?!" Gopal bergudik ngeri ketika pecutan rotan menghantam meja kopi di depannya.

"Kau tahu kalau bapak ngelarang kau main game tu lama-lama! Kau mana bisa fokus belajar. Sekarang lihat hasilnya!" Rotan menakutkan tadi menunjuk ke arah tumpukan kertas yang berceceran di atas meja kopi. Setiap kertas bertuliskan angka berwarna merah.

"A-aku.. Tapi hampir setengah kelas juga seperti itu, la!" Memang betul. Ujian dadakan berbagai mata pelajaran membuat Gopal dan teman sekelasnya terpaksa merasakan neraka seharian. Tentu, dengan persiapan seminim itu tidak sedikit yang mendapat nilai merah. Kecuali Ying dan Yaya. Mereka seperti biasa mendapat nilai tertinggi. Tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak terlihat begitu senang.

Gopal mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Manik coklatnya berusaha melihat ke atas. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap menciut di bawah tatapan tajam sang ayah.

"Kalau begini terus mana bisa kau sukses di masa depan? Bapa tidak mau kecewa terus seperti ini."

Suara ayahnya tidak lagi terdengar seperti petir bergemuruh. Ia terdengar terlalu sedih dan lelah. Ini lebih buruk dari pada suara petir bergemuruh.

Memang, ayahnya sering marah padanya. Memang, terkadang ada orang yang menyebutnya tidak berguna dan kecewa dengannya. Gopal bisa dengan mudah menghiraukan itu. Ia tidak pernah mengambilnya sampai ke hati.

Gopal tahu kalau di dunia ini ada yang namanya baik dan buruk. Ia tidak akan membiarkan keburukan mengambil alih hidupnya. Ia akan melawan, sama seperti Papa Zola sang membela kebenaran melawan kejahatan. Ketika keburukan itu tetap menghujaninya, Gopal tidak khawatir. Karena ia masih punya ayah yang membantunya. Ia juga masih punya teman. Mereka adalah kebaikan di hidup Gopal.

Ketika temannya tidak lagi menjadi baik, Gopal juga masih bisa hidup dengan itu. Ia masih punya ayah sebagai cahayanya.

Tapi kalau tidak ada lagi teman yang baik ditambah ayahnya bilang dirinya tidak berguna. Itu hal lain lagi. Itu sama saja seperti luka yang masih baru ditaburi garam. Dirinya tidak cukup kuat untuk menerima itu.

Gopal tidak suka sendiri. Rasanya aneh jika ruangan sunyi. Dirinya serasa kecil digencet dinding-dinding ruangan di sekitarnya.

"Aku kecewa denganmu,"

Gopal merasa dunia menggelap. Cahaya terakhir dimatanya dipadamkan paksa oleh ucapan berbisa itu. Dalam keadaan ini ia tidak bisa ingat kalau ia masih punya sahabat yang dekat dengannya. Nama Boboiboy dan kawan lainnya seperti terhalang oleh tembok beton disebut kegagalan.

Dan setelah sekian lama, langit yang selalu terang di mata Gopal sekarang menjadi gelap diwarnai kekecewaan.

.  
~Shadow Tamer ~  
.

Fang merasakan kesepian yang menyesakkan. Di ruangan tempatnya berada tidak terlihat siapapun. Hanya ada dia dan kamarnya. Bukan, bukan kamar tempatnya tertidur. Tapi kamar berdinding putih yang sangat luas dengan _diri_-nya terlihat sedang tertidur di _king size bed_ yang juga berwarna putih.

Sunyi. Hanya ada dentuman jam dan suara nafasnya yang teratur. Fang melihat ke kiri dan kanannya. Meja belajar di kanan, lemari baju di kiri, dan _diri_-nya dikepit diantaranya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Seingatnya, semua masih di tempat yang seharusnya.

'_Ini mimpi,_' kenapa ia berpikir demikian? Karena ia melihat diri kecilnya tertidur di kasur di hadapannya. Ia terlihat sangat polos ketika memeluk bantal yang bergeletakan di atas kasur.

Ada apa dengan mimpinya akhir-akhir ini? Tuhan sepertinya sedang iseng ingin mengetes mental Fang dengan memberi mimpi yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Padahal setiap malam ia selalu berdoa agar diberikan mimpi indah. Berarti setiap malam tuhan tidak mendengar doa'nya, ya? Semoga tidak, Fang akan beranggapan kalau ini memang keputusan terbaik tuhan untuk dirinya. Paling tidak Fang tidak diwajibkan untuk menyukai keputusan itu.

Mendadak Fang kecil bergerak. Ia kemudian mendorong tubuhnya kedalam posisi duduk, mengusap lesu kedua mata dengan tangan kecilnya dan melihat jam kecil di meja kanan. Masih jam 10 malam. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya melihat itu.

"_Uuh, kenapa bangun sih?_" Erang _Fang_ yang berusaha menggulung dirinya ke dalam selimut. Siapa yang tidak sebal ketika terbangun begitu saja dan tubuh langsung terasa segar? Jujur, Sampai sekarang pun Fang masih merasa sebal ketika ia terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Tidak ada gerakan di kamar itu, sampai akhirnya Fang kecil kembali muncul dari lipatan selimut. Fang kecil terlihat diam menatap pintu di seberangnya. Garis hitam menandai bawah matanya, membuat manik _Amethyst_ itu menjadi kusam dan lesu. Beberapa menit Fang habiskan untuk menatap dirinya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun, sampai tiba-tiba bola mata Fang kecil membesar.

Fang kecil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya tadi dan memilih untuk keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Fang mengawasi gerak-gerik dirinya. Untuk suatu alasan, Fang tidak terlalu ingat apa yang waktu itu ia lakukan.

Dari laci itu _Fang_ menarik suatu objek panjang yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Ia peluk seerat mungkin, seperti takut kehilangan, dan berjingkat mendekati pintu putih yang kelewatan megah. Permukaanya begitu halus dan mengkilat. Ukiran tanaman meliuk-liuk menjadi tato untuk pintu itu.

Fang menatap diri kecilnya heran dan ikut berjalan mendekat. Ia melihat Fang kecil sedang sepelan mungkin menempelkan telinganya ke permukaan pintu. Alisnya mengkerut penuh konsentrasi sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya puas. Kembali ia berjingkat menuju kasurnya, menempatkan dirinya menghadap tembok putih yang bersebrangan dengan pintu itu.

Fang dapat melihat objek yang tadi diambil. Sebuah senter. Tidak ada yang terlihat spesial dari senter hitam itu. Tapi mata Fang kecil berbinar ketika senter itu ia nyalakan.

"_Untung belum ada yang bangun,_" gumamnya kecil.

Senter itu ia letakan di atas tumpukan bantal yang ia buat di ujung kasur agar cahayanya menerangi dinding di depan _Fang_.

Merasa yakin menara bantalnya tidak akan hancur, Fang kecil merogoh bawah kasurnya dan menarik benda lain. Dua buah boneka usang. Yang satu berbentuk seekor kucing dan yang satu merupakan seekor burung. _Fang_ tidak mengomentari keadaan bonekanya ketika ia mencoba menepuk-nepuk debu yang melekat. Warna kusam, robek hingga isinya mencuat sedikit. Sangatlah tidak layak pakai. Tapi Fang kecil menatap mereka dengan kasih sayang. Tatapan yang sekarang Fang rasa sulit untuk dilakukan.

_Fang_ kemudian duduk di depan tumpukan bantal itu. Kepala sedikit menghalang cahaya senter sehingga bayangan setengah kepala rambut jabrik tercipta di dinding.

"_Halo! Namaku Lang-lang! Namamu siapa?_" Bisik _Fang_ dengan suara berat ketika boneka elang itu diangkat ke atas dengan tangan kanannya dan menciptakan bayangan besar di dinding.

"_Halo Lang-lang! Namaku Fang, salam kenal._" Balas _Fang_ dengan suara yang sama kecilnya. Manik _amethys_t-nya berbinar menatap bayangan burung itu.

"_Hei hei, apa kau tahu siapa dia, Fang? Dia sepertinya terlihat sedih._" Fang menggoyangkan elangnya, membuat bayangan burung itu menunjuk ke arah bayangan lain di kiri Fang kecil.

"_Aku ngga tahu. Ayo kita hibur dia!_"

Fang tertawa kecil melihat dirinya begitu semangat menggerakan boneka burung itu ke arah boneka kucing di tangan kiri _Fang_.

"_Hai, apa kau ngga apa-apa?_" Tanya Fang kecil pada bayangan boneka kucing.

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Tinggalkan aku sendiri._" _Fang_ berbisik menggunakan suara ringan untuk mewakili suara si kucing.

"_Benarkah? Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja bagiku. Kita semua teman di sini. Kau boleh bercerita apapun dengan kami!_" Ucap Lang-lang. Boneka elang itu _Fang_ dekatkan dengan boneka kucing.

_Fang_ menggerakan si kucing agar menghadap Lang-lang. Si kucing terlihat ragu sesaat, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"_..Aku.. Aku selalu sendiri. Orang bilang aku terlihat menyeramkan, jadi mereka tidak ingin bermain denganku.. Karena aku berbeda._" Fang sedikit takjub dengan kemampuan dirinya berakting. Suara ringan si kucing terdengar kecil dan rapuh, seperti penuh penderitaan.

Fang kecil dan Lang-lang terlihat terkejut. Mereka saling bertatap muka, dan kemudian menganggukan kepala tegas, seperti mencapai suatu kesepahaman.

Apa yang diri kecilnya kemudian lakukan membuat Fang terkejut. Tanpa aba-aba, Fang kecil menarik kedua boneka kedalam suatu pelukan erat. Kamar menjadi sunyi. Fang tidak berani bersuara.

"_Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain bersama. Mulai saat ini kita tidak akan sendiri lagi, kita punya satu sama lain. Oke?_"

_Fang_ menglus kedua bonekanya, berusaha memberi rasa kebersamaan untuk Lang-lang dan Si Kucing. Mungkin juga untuk dirinya.

_Fang_ tidak terlalu mengenal seperti apa 'berteman' itu. Tapi ia selalu membayangkan kalau dikamar kosong ini ia mempunyai dua orang sahabat yang setia, Lang-lang dan Si Kucing. Tidak seperti pelayan-pelayan bak robot itu yang tidak pernah tersenyum ramah. Atau pun pria-pria berjas yang selalu berjalan tergesa-gesa dilorong dan tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan Fang yang selalu tersembunyi di balik pintu.

Dan tentunya tidak seperti 'orang itu', yang selalu menguncinya di dalam kamar. Terkadang terdapat hari dimana 'orang itu' menunjukan simpatinya dan membiarkan Fang keluar kamar selama beberapa jam. Tapi tetap saja. Dunia luar selalu selangkah lebih jauh darinya.

Kalau melihat kebelakang, betapa menyedihkan dirinya waktu dulu. Tapi dengan segala kendala itu Fang tidak pernah merasa demikian. Menurutnya bermain dengan bayangan adalah satu-satunya pelarian dari dunia yang kejam ini. Bayangan itu merupakan satu-satunya teman yang ia punya. Teman yang tidak akan pergi maupun mengkhianatinya.

Fang tertawa kering. Heh, teman.

**_BRAK! _**

Kedua Fang terlonjak dan dengan spontan menoleh ke belakang mereka, ke arah suara pintu yang dibanting terbuka.

Seorang lelaki; tinggi dan tegas, berdiri menatapan Fang kecil yang sekarang berubah pucat. Kedua bonekanya ia dekap dengan erat, berusaha menyembunyikan mereka dari pandangan dingin lelaki berjas yang kini melangkah pelan mendekatinya.

Tanpa sadar Fang ikut mencengkram celananya. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk tidak lari saat ini juga. Kalau ia yang saat ini masih saja takut, bagaimana dengan dirinya yang masih kecil ketika dihadang dengan ayahnya?

Benar. _Ayah-nya_. Pria yang mengurungnya, dan pria yang merupakan keluarganya. Pria berhati batu dengan raut wajah yang sama kerasnya. Tapi mungkin ia lebih pantas di bilang monster.

"_Peraturan di rumah ini. Tidak ada kegiatan setelah jam sembilan,_"

Fang kecil menundukkan kepalanya. "_A-aku tidak mengganggu siapa-siapa, bukan?_"

"_Peraturan_ di rumah ini. _Tidak_ ada _kegiatan_ setelah jam sembilan." Sang ayah berucap tegas dan menatap Fang dengan tatapan yang sama. Dingin.

Fang kecil bergetar takut. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan ia yakin ia bisa saja menangis saat ini juga kalau ia tidak menggigit bibirnya.

"_A-aku-ah! Jangan!_" _Fang_ menjerit ketika kedua bonekanya direbut paksa dari dekapannya. Sang Ayah tidak menghiraukan Fang yang mati-matian memohon untuk bonekanya. Lelaki itu menatap benda di tangannya dengan jijik.

"_Diam!_"

_Fang_ dengan cepat terdiam. Tangan berusaha menahan suara tangisnya dan pria itu tetap menatap _Fang_ seolah ia makhluk yang menjijikan, sama seperti boneka usang di tangannya.

"_Kau beruntung kakakku masih bisa tahan denganmu. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan tinggal di sini._"

_Fang_ menaikkan kepalanya. Dengan takut ia melihat wajah sang ayah. Ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Semuanya terbaca di mata _amethyst_-nya yang pucat.

—Hina, sampah, anak sial, terkutuk—

"_Pembunuh._"

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia paksa bendung, tumpah begitu saja.

Apa ayahnya baru saja membuangnya? Apakah ia tidak lagi diakui sebagai anaknya? Apakah selama ini ayah tidak pernah mencintai dirinya?

Lalu senyum apa yang ia lihat di wajah sang ayah waktu dulu? Ketika kata 'keluarga' masih ada di dalam kamus bahasanya. Ketika dunianya masih bercahaya. Apa ini karena wanita itu sudah tidak lagi bersama mereka? Tapi kalau memang begitu, kenapa dia meninggalkan wanita itu dan dirinya untuk membusuk waktu dulu?

Fang memalingkan pandangannya, merasa muak dengan memori yang terpampang. Seolah bersimpati, dunia di sekitarnya memburam, meleburkan pandangan Fang. Hitam merambat mendekat, menyingkirkan Fang dari mimpi buruknya.

.

.

_Piip piip piip_

Fang mengerang, mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan mendapati jam tangannya berkedip secara konstan. Si pengendali bayang mengusap matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menekan layar sentuh. Fang harus akui, ia sedikit terkejut ketika ada yang menghubunginya melalui jam tangannya.

"_Halo? Eh, apa aku menganggu?_" Fang mengernyitkan matanya, berusaha melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Sembari menggerutu ia meraba-raba meja kecil disampingnya dan mengambil kacamatanya.

"Huh? Boboiboy? Ada apa? Kenapa ngga lewat telepon saja?" Tanya Fang. Tangan bebasnya berusaha memijit bahu yang sedikit pegal akibat tidur.

"_Aku sudah coba telepon tadi, tapi tidak ada yang angkat,_" Fang menaikan alisnya. Penasaran, ia meraih ponselnya dan mendapati 10 panggilan dan 5 pesan semua dari si pengendali element.

Fang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aah, maaf, sepertinya ponselku di _silent_."

"_Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau kelompok kita akan menginap di rumahku. Yaya ingin kita mengadakan 'rapat' dulu._"

"Tunggu, menginap? Untuk apa? Hah?" Fang lagi-lagi menggerutu. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa memproses informasi dengan cepat. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya tidak bisa terbuka lebar. Fang mencoba mengucek matanya dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia bisa kais.

Fang mendengar yang diujung sana menghela nafas panjang.

"_Kau lupa? Acara _camping_, Fang. Kenapa memori kau tu sudah seperti kakek-kakek saja,_" Boboiboy terkekeh kecil.

"Diam kau..." Geram Fang, kecil. Dirinya masih belum kuat berdebat dengan Boboiboy.

"_Haha, kau terdengar lesu sangat. Ya sudah, sore ini kita kumpul dulu di taman. Baru kalau sudah kumpul semua kita berangkat sama-sama, oke? Siang Fang._"

_Pip_

Fang menarik nafas panjang sembari menurunkan tangannya ke pangkuannya. Masih terduduk lesu di kasurnya dengan pandangan menerawang hampa ke depan. Fang menghabiskan waktu entah seberapa lama menatap tembok abu yang kusam Fang rasa ia sudah menggali lubang di sana. Fang mengfokuskan telinganya untuk mendengar jarum jam yang terus berdetik, mengiringi pikirannya mengambang tak tentu arah, sampai ia merasakan matanya panas. Merasa heran, ia menyentuh pinggiran matanya. Basah.

'_Lagi..?_' Fang mendesah. Dengan lesu ia mengusap jejak air itu.

_Tes, tes _

"Ugh, sial.." Fang kembali mengusap matanya dengan lebih keras. Tapi entah mengapa mereka tidak mau berhenti. Terus membanjiri wajah sang pemuda. Dan sekarang dadanya terasa sakit. Sesak, seperti seseorang mengisinya dengan air.

Fang mengutuk. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus menghentikan ini. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal tangan Fang meremas dadanya, membuat bajunya kusut namun Fang tidak peduli. Ia kira hal seperti ini tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

'_Oi, siapa dia? Kenapa dia tinggal di sini?_'

Fang mengubur wajahnya kedalam bantal. Badan meringkuk sekecil mungkin, berharap dunia tidak melihat dirinya yang sekarang. Dirinya yang mulai hancur perlahan.

'_Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hiraukan saja,_'

Tenggorokkannya sesak. Isakkan kecil menyisip keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"_Kau beruntung kakakku masih bisa tahan denganmu. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan tinggal di sini._"

"Tch, sial.." Fang membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dalam bantal, meremasnya dengan begitu keras. "..sial sial sial," ia ucapkan beriringan dengan isakkan kecil yang berusaha ia tahan. Namun air mata tetap kembali menitikkan dirinya.

'_Ayah.._'

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

"Oi Faang! Sebelah sini!" Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya ke arah Fang yang sedang berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan sepenuhnya menghiraukan lambaian si pengendali element.

"Ish, tidak sapa balik napa?" Fang menaikan kepalanya, menatap Boboiboy dengan mata kusam. Mereka tidak berucap dalam detik-detik itu. Boboiboy hendak membuka mulut namun Fang sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak dan melewatinya begitu saja, meninggalkan Boboiboy dalam rasa heran. Tapi Boboiboy tidak melewati lingkar hitam di bawah manik _amethyst_ itu.

"Semua sudah kumpul?" Yaya melihat sekeliling, mengecek kehadiran teman-temannya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya puas. "Oke, ayo kita kerumah Boboiboy!" Yaya berseru dengan semangat.

Ying dan Boboiboy ikut membalas dengan semangat. Tapi Fang merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Gopal. '_Aneh,_' Fang mengerdikkan bahunya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Langkah mereka diiringi oleh pembicaraan tentang _camping_ yang sepertinya didiskusikan dengan serius oleh Yaya dan Ying. Boboiboy hanya menganggukan kepalanya atau memberi pendapat dari waktu ke waktu, sementara Fang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Toh, sepertinya kedua gadis itu bisa merencanakannya dengan baik.

Fang menghela nafas. Sial, matanya masih berat dan gatal, membuat dirinya semakin susah melihat walau dengan bantuan kacamata. Sembari menggerutu ia mengucek matanya.

"Matamu gatal? Iritasi mungkin?" Fang menoleh ke arah Boboiboy yang terlihat khawatir.

"Ngga, gatal saja." Ucap Fang ketus, kedua tangan kini berpindah ke saku celananya. Manik _amethyst_-nya menolak untuk melihat Boboiboy.

"Oh... Oke," Boboiboy terlihat kecewa tidak bisa membantu, Fang menyadarinya. Karena itu ia tidak ingin menatap rivalnya lebih lama lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak rasa bersalah menumpuk di hatinya. Fang mendecih. Terkutuk hatinya yang lembek.

Fang mengalihkan pandangannya ke deretan pohon di kanan trotoar tempat mereka berjalan. Matahari di atas menghasilkan bayangan yang pekat di bawah pohon.

Fang menggerutu. Ia menedang jauh kerikil terdekatnya, mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya. Batu itu menggelinding menuju semak-semak di kanan Fang, dan masuk ke dalam lubang gelap diantara dedaunan dan ranting. Sesuatu memaksa Fang agar memperhatikan lubang itu lebih teliti. Entah apa menarik dari bayangan yang tertudungi oleh pepohonan di atasnya itu.

Fang kembali melihat kedepan, menghiraukan lubang itu. Hanya lubang biasa, seharusnya tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi sesuatu menggantung di dadanya dan membuatnya cukup penasaran untuk melirik ke kanan, ke dalam lubang yang gelap..

..menatap sepasang mata merah darah.

Jantung Fang mendadak berhenti dan ia hampir saja berteriak kalau tangannya tidak reflek menutup mulutnya. Tangan kiri bebasnya mengepal keras sampai-sampai bayangan ungu merambat keluar bersiap untuk menyerang. Tapi sebelum Fang sempat bertindak, dalam satu kedipan mata merah itu hilang begitu saja.

Fang terperanjat, sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali berjalan—tidak mau membuat Boboiboy curiga—dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Mata berkedip-kedip dan tangan mengucek-ucek entah berapa lama sampai Boboiboy keheranan di sebelahnya.

'_A-apa-apaan itu?_' Fang kembali melihat ke semak-semak yang sudah tertinggal di belakang dengan panik.

Apakah sekarang '_makhluk malam_' akan mengganti namanya menjadi '_makhluk siang_'? Atau matanya mulai membuat halusinasi karena sudah terlalu lelah?

"Kenapa Fang?" Suara Yaya membuyarkan pikiran berbelit Fang.

"Ngga," jawab Fang singkat. Menutup kesempatan Yaya untuk bertanya lebih. Wajah sudah datar seperti biasa.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar dengan penampakkan mata merah, atau teman-temannya ini tidak ada yang perhatian dengan sekitarnya. Paling tidak Fang bisa menghela lega tidak ada kepanikkan atau sesuatu yang lebih parah terjadi. Untung saja mereka tidak peka.

Fang mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang baru saja lari marathon. Tapi perasaan menggantung itu muncul lagi. Seperti sesuatu sedang mengamatinya. Kali ini Fang terdorong untuk menoleh ke kiri, dan lagi-lagi mendapati Boboiboy dengan mata khawatirnya.

_Oh_, tentu saja rivalnya itu harus peka di saat yang salah.

Fang menundukkan kepalanya dan mempercepat lajunya. Solusi dadakan menjauhi Boboiboy ini membuat Fang jalan berdampingan dengan orang di depannya—Yaya. Gadis berhijab itu memberi Fang senyum kecil sebelum menghindari kontak mata dengan Fang. Mungkin ini salahnya juga karena menolak rasa khawatir gadis itu.

"Maaf, tadi malam tidurku ngga nyenyak." Fang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hati lembeknya tidak mengijinkan suasana hati orang ikut terseret turun gara-garanya.

Tembok kecanggungan itu sepertinya berhasil dipecahkan oleh Fang karena sekarang Yaya bisa mengeluarkan senyum lembutnya kembali.

"Tak apa. Setiap orang paling tidak punya satu hari yang tidak menyenangkan. Kalau mau, nanti kau tidur duluan saja." Yaya tersenyum pengertian.

"Hn," Fang mengiyakan. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia ragu ia bisa mendapat malam yang tenang. Semoga saja tidak ada bulan. Kalau muncul, Fang harus bergerak ekstra hati-hati ketika melewati gundukan manusia yang tertidur di sampingnya nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hari yang buruk, Fang jadi teringat dengan insiden membuat kue di kemarin hari. Dimana Ying dan Gopal entah bagaimana berbuat salah dan menyakiti hati gadis berhijab itu. Di hari yang sama pula Fang berhadapan dengan bayangan yang _kebetulan_ merupakan maniak biskuit dan _kebetulan_ juga menyukai biskuit yang berbentuk sama dengan biskuit Yaya.

Fang tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai suatu kebetulan semata. Tapi apa yang menyambungkan kedua hal itu? Memunculkan kue yang sama bukan bukti yang cukup kuat. Tapi sudah terlalu banyak kebetulan di sini dan keseharian Fang yang diwarnai dengan hal tidak maksud akal mengharuskannya untuk memperhatikan detail kecil yang tidak relatif. Karena mungkin saja, jika bukti-bukti itu digabungkan Fang dapat melihat kunci dari masalah ini.

Ia butuh jawaban. Mau tidak mau ia harus menelan egonya untuk memulai pembicaraan kecil dengan gadis itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Harimu–uh, menyenangkan? Kemarin 'kan kau... Yah, taulah." Fang bertanya ragu, seolah memasuki daerah terlarang yang di karantina. Tapi ia butuh kepastian.

"Ah, masalah kue itu?" Fang mengangguk mantap.

Yaya terdiam menatap langit yang sekarang mulai teduh, menerawang sendu awan-awan di atas. Mungkin mengingat-ingat ekspresi komikal Gopal saat dia menangis buaya. Atau mungkin mengingat kembali perasaan yang ia rasakan di hari itu. Fang tidak tahu. Tapi manik coklatnya terpaku cukup lama sebelum bergerak ke arah Fang.

"Kalau sekarang 'sih, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menanti-nanti acara _camping_ ini sejak awal diberi tahu." Ucap Yaya, memaksakan senyum kecil. Fang jadi tidak yakin kalau dia benar baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, kemarin mungkin semangatku sedang turun sedikit. Aku.." Yaya menggantungkan kalimatnya, terlihat tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus melanjutkan.

"Aku..?"

"Aku...bagaimana, yah? Aku merasa susah sekali untuk bahagia. Tidak bisa semangat, percaya diri, Mau bagaimana pun tetap saja rasanya ingin menangis. Entah, sepertinya dunia sedang membenci ku. Hehe" Yaya tersenyum miris. "Untungnya Boboiboy meneleponku malam itu. Hanya menanyakan kabar saja sih, dan... Memperjelas... tapi setelah itu aku jadi tidak sedih lagi. Seperti...mereka diangkat begitu saja, hilang. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aneh ya?"

Yaya terkekeh malu. Bagaimana pun penjelasannya tadi sedikit tidak masuk akal. Maksudnya—mungkin saja malam itu ia terlalu lelah sehingga emosinya jadi tidak karuan. Dan kebetulan suara Boboiboy berhasil membimbingnya ke jalan yang lurus. Walau begitu, Yaya tidak bisa menghapus rasa ganjil dalam hatinya. Iya yakin ada yang aneh malam itu. Tapi apa? Yaya tidak tahu, terlalu buram untuk diingat.

Fang termenung. Apa mungkin bayangan itu mendadak hilang karena Yaya? Namun apa hubungannya? Kenapa gadis itu berhubungan dengan bayangan?

Lalu benak Fang menghasilkan pertanyaan itu.

Apakah Yaya tahu akan bayangan?

Fang sesaat merasa harapannya naik. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Yaya tahu tentang bayangan? Bahwa ada makhluk kegelapan yang bersemayang tersebar di sekitarnya. Fang mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad.

"Yaya."

Yaya menengok heran ke arah Fang. Suara lelaki ungu itu berubah serius, manik _amethyst_ menatap tajam.

"I..ya?" Yaya menjawab ragu.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang 'bayangan'?" Yaya terlihat tambah bingung. Tapi Fang menatapnya begitu serius. Bibir bawahnya digigit, tampak menantikan jawaban Yaya yang sepertinya merupakan jawaban dari segalanya.

"Uhm, tercipta karena ada cahaya? Maksudmu apa, Fang?"

Fang menggeram kecil. Yaya tidak tahu.

"Nggak jadi, terima kasih Yaya." Gadis itu tidak mengerti mengapa Fang tidak lagi menatap dirinya. Malahan menundukkan kepalanya, seakan menutup perbincangan lain yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Tapi Yaya tidak ingin memaksakan. Fang bilang tidurnya tidak nyenyak, jadi mungkin insomnia sedang mempengaruhinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan kedepan ya." Yaya tersenyum sebelum berlari menuju Ying.

Fang menatap punggung gadis itu lama, sebelum memilih untuk membiarkan pikirannya mengambang tak tentu arah.

Seharusnya ia tahu untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak. Ochobot sudah mengatakan kalau ini adalah tugasnya seorang jadi ia tidak akan mengeluh. Ia tidak boleh mengeluh.

Tapi untuk apa ia melakukan ini semua? Sebesar apa egonya sampai ia rela babak-belur? Hampir setiap malam pulang membawa luka. Dan saat pagi datang Fang harus menghiraukan semua mata yang menatapnya heran. Memangnya apa yang ia peroleh dari semua ini?

Tangan bersarung tangan itu terkepal erat dan Fang tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menggeram.

_Ah_, benar juga. Ia melakukan ini demi dirinya sendiri.

Fang terkekeh kering.

Sebuah pembuktian kalau ia sendirian pun ia bisa menopang tanggung jawab. Dipandang kuat dan tidak lagi lemah dan rentan. Bukan lagi seorang bocah kecil yang terkunci di dalam rumahnya, yang selalu merasa terintimidasi dengan 'pria itu'.

Dan...agar tidak perlu lagi semua beban tertumpuk pada satu pundak.

Tanpa sadar mata Fang berpindah ke Boboiboy, hanya untuk sesaat.

Tapi walau begitu bukan berarti Fang tidak tertekan—ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan berubah gila. Mentalnya sudah diberi cobaan bertubi-tubi tapi Fang tidak menyesal sudah mengurangi kekhawatiran Ochobot.

Tapi ia lelah. Menyimpan rahasia besar ini sendiri—sejak kapan ia jadi cengeng begini? Fang tahu ia sering berlagak kalau dirinya sudah dewasa, bisa menanggapi msalah secara profesional. Tapi nyatanya ia masih muda. Anak 13 tahun yang beranggapan kalau ia cukup kuat untuk membelenggu emosinya.

Ekspetasi akan dirinya terlalu tinggi, Fang tahu itu. Jadi bisakah ia mengoceh sebentar saja? Membiarkan dirinya menjadi anak kecil lagi, hanya untuk sesaat?

Fang menghela berat, dan ia menyadari Boboiboy sudah menyamai langkahnya. Fang tidak mengedipkan matanya atas kehadiran si pengendali element.

"Apa kau merasa kalau—entahlah, ada yang aneh akhir-akhir ini?" Masa bodoh, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghindari Boboiboy yang keras kepala selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Fang sudah terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkan 'kepolosan' si _hero_ ketimbang kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus mengeluarkan sedikit uap kalau ia tidak ingin menjadi gila tertindih beban mental. Janjinya untuk tidak 'curhat' kepada bocah bertopi itu tanpa sadar ia langgar.

"Aneh? Hm, aku rasa tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Boboiboy. Menurut Boboiboy sebenarnya satu-satunya hal yang aneh adalah Fang. Pemuda misteri itu menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia.

Fang mendecih, kembali mengurung niatnya untuk mengoceh di saat-saat terakhir. "... Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sialan. Ternyata ia memang pengecut.

"...o..ke.." Boboiboy membalas ragu.

Fang yang melihat itu cepat-cepat kembali membuka mulutnya. "Oh ya, apa kau berniat menjadi tukang potong rumput? Aku yakin kau sangat pandai dalam bidang itu, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy memutar bola matanya, senyum kecil berhasil merayap ke wajah yang sepertinya sudah lelah selalu terlihat khawatir.

"Untung aku bisa pecah tiga, punggungku sudah sakit nih. Kenapa? Rambutmu mau dipotong juga?" Mata Boboiboy mendelik nakal sebelum berusaha mengacak-acak gumpalan rambut ungu-biru disampingnya.

"Oi! Jangan ditambah ancurin lagi!" Fang menepis tangan Boboiboy, yang sekarang terkekeh di sampingnya. Perlahan pikiran berbelit Fang mulai melepaskan ikatannya, entah Fang mengakuinya atau tidak.

"Hey, sudah sampai, nih." Fang menoleh ke arah Yaya yang menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah rumah. Dan benar saja, rumah tingkat dua si pengendali element sudah ada di depannya.

'_Sejak kapan?_' Orientasi waktu sepertinya tidak berlaku ketika Boboiboy mengajak dirinya berbincang.

"_Boboiboy!_" semua kepala mendongak ke arah jendela kamar Boboiboy di lantai dua dan mendapati Ochobot melambaikan tangannya.

"Ooh, Ochobot! Aku pulang," Boboiboy balas melambai dengan tidak kalah semangat.

"_Ayo masuk! Tok Aba sudah nunggu, nih._"

Kelima pahlawan itu bergegas masuk ke dalam. Fang merasakan lensa biru Ochobot mengikuti dirinya dari atas.

Yang pertama kali Fang tangkap di kediaman Boboiboy adalah aroma coklat yang menggantung di udara. Enam gelas _Hot Chocolate_ spesial Tok Aba sudah disiapkan di atas meja makan dengan kue-kue kering di sampingnya. Fang yakin satu gelas ekstra itu untuk Gopal.

"Atok, Boboiboy pulang!" Sapa bocah bertopi itu ke lelaki tua yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Atok tersenyum ketika melihat cucunya. Ia meletakan lap bekas mengeringkan tangannya di atas meja dapur lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Cucu atok sudah pulang rupanye!" Boboiboy menyalami atoknya, Fang dan yang lain mengikuti. Rival atau bukan, tatakrama itu harus.

"Nanti yang cowok tidur di kamar Boboiboy, 'yah. Ying dan Yaya bisa tidur di kamar tamu. Ada dua, pilih yang mana saja bebas." Tok Aba menjelaskan. Diam-diam ia ikut bersemangat ketika cucunya meminta ijin agar teman-temannya dapat menginap di rumahnya—Katanya ada tugas kelompok. Melihat cucunya bisa tersenyum cukup untuk membuat dirinya bahagia.

"Terima kasih, atok! Nah, ayo kita rundingin acara camping." Yaya mengambil komando dan mengarahkan yang lain ke ruang tamu, mengambil gelas hot choco yang sudah disediakan selagi berjalan.

Fang mengklaim sofa _single_ terpojok sebagai miliknya. Segelas hot choco berada digenggamannya selagi dirinya dibiarkan tuk melamun. Ia sering melakukan itu akhir-akhir ini. Lagi pula ia tidak perlu berpartisipasi untuk diskusi ini, cukup Ying dan Yaya saja yang berbicara.

Waktu terus berjalan dan setiap perbincangan hanya lewat selintas di kepalanya. _Hot choco_-nya tinggal setengah. Fang menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya dan melepaskan ikatan jaket di pinggangnya, berniat memakai jaketnya. Mulai dingin, dari jendela juga langit sudah terlihat menggelap.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana, Fang?" Tanya Yaya pada Fang yang sedang membungkus dirinya ke dalam jaket dan menumpuk beberapa bantal kecil. Tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan dilontarkan.

"Uh.. Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Yaya kecewa sedikit ketika mendapati Fang tidak memperhatikan. "Menurutmu apa kita perlu bawa peralatan mandi?"

"Boleh saja. Siapa tahu sekolah ngga memfasilitasi secara lengkap." Yaya memikirkannya sejenak sebelum mencatatnya di bukunya.

Yaya membaca kembali catatan kecil yang sudah ia buat dari hasil diskusi dan mengangguk puas. "Oke, sepertinya itu cukup."

"Jadi sekarang kita bisa makan?" Yang mengejutkannya, Fang lah yang berucap demikian. Tok Aba sudah menghidangkan makan malam beberapa menit lalu dan Fang harus akui, baunya sangat enak. Menggoda perut Fang dari meja makan.

"Ahaha, 'kok jadi kamu yang rakus, sih?" Boboiboy terkekeh. Tapi perutnya sendiri sudah mulai bergemuruh.

Fang menatap tajam Boboiboy dari sofanya.

"Iya iya, ayo makan dulu yuk'." Boboiboy berjanjak dari kursinya dan yang lain mengikuti—Fang sudah sampai di meja makan pertama. Namun Gopal entah mengapa tidak bergerak. Boboiboy menautkan alisnya heran.

"Gopal kamu lapar juga kan?"

"Eh? Uh, iya." Gopal mengangguk tergagap.

_Huh?_

Fang melihat interaksi itu dari meja makan. Mata tidak meninggalkan Gopal dan perilakunya yang aneh.

Ketika semua sudah berada di meja makan, makanan di atas meja berkurang dengan cepat. Ying dan Yaya memuji rasanya yang luar biasa dan Fang sendiri diam-diam sependapat dengan mereka. Ochobot—yang baru saja muncul—tersipu malu dibuatnya. Ternyata ia ikut bantu memasak.

Fang mengunyah ayam gorengnya dengan iris _amethyst_ mengawasi pemuda india di sampingnya.

Sejak mulai berkumpul Gopal selalu tampak lesu. Melamun entah apa dan merespon leboh lama dari biasanya. Tadi saja Boboiboy harus membuyarkan lamunan itu terus-menerus agar Gopal bisa fokus.

Sekarang Gopal kembali melamum, tidak peka dengan keributan di sekitarnya. Matanya tidak menyala, tidak seperti biasanya kalau dia dihidangin makanan. Dan Fang menyadari gelas hot chocolate yang Gopal pegang masih penuh tak tersentuh. Dan itu masih gelas pertamanya.

Fang tidak tahu apa dirinya yang berhalusinasi atau tidak, tapi ia merasa ruangan ini menggelap. Padahal lampu di sekitar ruangan makan menyala terang, apa lagi lampu di atas meja makan. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, semua masih tertawa dan menikmati hidangan mereka. Kecuali Gopal, pemuda itu terlihat kontras di anatara semua keceriaan ini.

"_Tapi, kemarin mungkin semangatku sedang turun sedikit._"

Ucapan Yaya terngiang di benaknya. Fang kembali memperhatikan ekspresi Gopal. Murung.

"_Aku...bagaimana, yah? Aku merasa susah sekali untuk bahagia. Tidak bisa semangat, percaya diri, Mau bagaimana pun tetap saja rasanya ingin menangis. Entah, sepertinya dunia sedang membenci ku. Hehe._"

Fang melihat bayangan itu mendekat ke kirinya, mendekati Gopal. Hanya Gopal.

'_Apa-apaan ini?_' Fang curi-curi pandang ke belakangnya dengan gelisah, lebih banyak bayangan menggerombol di pojokan. Kenapa bisa ada bayangan di sini? Dan lagi kenapa mereka mendekati Gopal? Apa yang membuatnya diincar? Gopal yang penakut, tukang makan, bodoh, banyak omong, dan ceria itu. Apa yang membuatnya spesial?

Lalu sesuatu meng-_klik!_ dalam benak Fang. Mata membulat ketika seluruh kegelapan itu merambat ke arah Gopal dan masih tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya, seolah hanya Fang seorang yang bisa melihatnya. Mungkin kenyataannya memang begitu.

Gopal tidak makan.

Ia tidak terlihat ceria.

Ia tidak banyak berbicara. _Heck_—ia tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Perbedaan karakter yang sangat jelas. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya dari tadi.

"Lho, Fang? Ada apa?" Yaya bertanya pada Fang yang mendadak berdiri. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya heran, mulut penuh makanan.

"Aku...ingin pulang dulu. Handphone ku ketinggalan,"

Belum sempat ada yang protes Fang sudah melesat keluar rumah. Tapi tidak sebelum ia melihat ke arah jendela lalu mengutuk di bawah nafasnya.

Bulan sudah muncul.

.

.

Fang tidak tahu ia harus pergi kemana. Ia sudah kabur dari rumah Boboiboy tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas—mengingat Boboiboy pasti menyadari ada yang salah, omelan rivalnya pasti tidak terhindarkan lagi.

Saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengandalkan apa kata instingnya. Jadi sekarang Fang kembali berada di atap, berlari di bawah naungan cahaya rembulan.

'_Agh, sialan. Aku harus ke arah mana?_' Geram Fang. Tidak ada petunjuk dimana bayangan itu akan muncul. Ia benci kalau harus berjalan buta seperti ini.

'_Kalau perkiraanku benar, makhluk itu ada hubungannya dengan Gopal. Tapi apa?_' Kepala Fang otomatis melihat ke atas menuju bulan, seolah meminta petunjuk yang sepertinya tidak mungkin ia dapat.

_Srek_

Fang menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah tiang listrik yang menjulang tinggi. Cahaya lampu jalan di dekat tiang membantu Fang untuk melihat dengan jelas. Walau cahayanya terputus-putus, Fang dapat mengkonfirmasi kalau memang ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Sesuatu yang hitam dan tidak bisa berhenti menggeliat.

Fang menghentikan larinya dan melompat turun. Berjalan penuh perhitungan mendekati tiang itu.

"Aku bisa melihatmu di sana, keluar." Bayangan itu terperanjat kaget dan berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik tiang—walaupun Fang masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Tch, penakut rupanya." Sindir Fang dengan keras. Sengaja memancing reaksi si bayangan terhadap ucapannya. Dan benar saja. Perlahan bayangan itu merambat keluar.

"**_Ak..u...buk.a..n...pen..aku..t_**" suara serak si bayangan bergema.

Fang merasa bingung. Kenapa ia mendengar banyak suara tadi?

"Kalau begitu cepat keluar dari sana!" Fang berteriak lantang. Namun dirinya masih curiga terhadap bayangan itu.

Bayangan itu sempat terdiam ragu, sebelum ia hati-hati keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Fang tidak yakin apa bentuknya. Gumpalan hitam melayang beberapa centi dari tanah dengan satu mulut besar bergigi yang terlihat murung. Fang merasa sedikit jijik. Biasanya bayangan mempunyai bentuk yang pasti dan jelas—hewan seringnya—dan langsung menyerang Fang begitu melihatnya. Tapi kali ini gumpalan bak cairan lengket itu lagi-lagi membuktikan teori Fang salah.

Fang dan bayangan itu terjebak dalam kesunyian yang canggung. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak tiba-tiba.

Lalu apa?

"**_..uh..hai?_**" dan sekarang dia berkenalan?

Fang mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "..hai..." Fang menjawab ragu, tidak yakin dengan suaranya sendiri. Tunggu, apa ia baru saja membalas sapaan bayangan?

"**_Kau..bisa melihat kami?_**" suara itu terdengar takjub. Gundukan lengket itu memberanikan dirinya untuk bergerak ke daerah terbuka.

"Tentu saja, gundukan lengket sepertimu tidak susah dilewati." ucap Fang blak-blak kan. Berusaha menggunakan persona orang dingin-nya dengan harapan memunculkan reaksi dari bayangan itu. Usahanya berbuah. Mulut itu berubah lebih murung.

Fang berubah siaga ketika gumpalan itu mendadak bergejolak, memisahkan dirinya menjadi bola-bola kecil yang perlahan membentuk sebuah hewan. Segerbolan gagak memunculkan diri mereka. Mata-mata merah menatap Fang.

"**_Kau seperti mereka...selalu menjelekkan ku...ketika berubah wujud baru di terima..._**" Ucap mereka. Setiap paruh tetap tertutup namun Fang bisa mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas menggema di telinganya.

"**_Salah kami apa?!_**" Fang terlonjak ketika seluruh gagak serempak melompat maju di bawahnya.

"**_Kami hanya ingin diterima apa adanya! Kenapa tuhan menciptakan kami seperti ini? Apakah benar ini pilihan terbaik tuhan? Kenapa kami dijelek-jeleki karena kekurangan kami? Kenapa kami diomeli hanya karena angka di kertas itu berwarna merah? Padahal kami hanya ingin beristirahat menenangkan hati dan pikiran. Kenapa tuhan? Kenapaa?!_**"

'_Berlebihan,_' batin Fang. Benar-benar seperti Gopal. Fang memutar bola matanya dan menggerutu pelan. "Salah sendiri main terus," tentu saja nilai—Fang mengimplikasikan angka merah itu sebagai nilai Gopal—akan turun kalau waktu dihabiskan untuk 'mengistirahatkan hati dan pikiran' terus menerus.

Mendadak gerombolan burung itu berhenti berbicara dan menatap Fang dengan benci. Seluruh matanya memicing tajam ke arah si pengendali bayang. _Sial_, sepertinya mereka mendengarnya.

"**_Bukan salah kami!_**" Paduan suara itu membantah. Bergema dalam telinga Fang dengan bunyi yang nyaring.

"**_Ini salah mereka yang tidak mengerti kami!_**" Mereka berucap dengan benci. Bulu mereka menajam dan sayap dibentangkam lebar, memberikan efek mereka semakin besar.

"Maaf saja ya, dunia itu nggak akan berhenti berputar hanya karena satu permintaan anak manja!" Fang membalas emosi.

Ia tidak suka pengeluh. Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka dapat dari itu? Ucapan tidak ada artinya jika tidak ada upaya. Oh jika ucapan adalah segalanya maka sejak dulu ia hanya cukup mengucapkan satu kata dan dunia akan tersenyum kepadanya. Kehidupannya akan lebih pantas untuk ia kenang dan hargai setiap detiknya.

Hah. Omong kosong.

"Kalau kau ingin mereka mengerti _buat_ mereka mengerti. Jangan diam saja, mereka nggak bisa baca pikiran."

Bayangan itu memekik tajam, berbondong-bondong mereka melesat ke arah Fang, membuat si pengendali bayang mendecih.

_Yup_, ia benci pengeluh.

Bukan berarti dirinya tidak pernah mengeluh. Tapi ia hanya tidak suka orang yang menyalahkan nasib buruknya lalu tidak mau berbuat apapun untuk mengubahnya.

Yah, paling tidak tambah lagi satu alasan untuk mengancurkan bayangan ini.

Fang mengumpulkan energi di kakinya dan melompat ke atap rumah di kanannya menghidari arus burung itu.

**_KAAK KAAK_**

"Huf, sudah tukang ngomel berisik pula." Fang berdecak kesal. Sulur-sulur bayang yang sudah siap menerjang melilit di jemarinya dan ketika gerombolan itu berbalik arah untuk mengejarnya Fang menyerang balik. "Tusukan jari bayang!"

Serangan Fang melesat tepat ke tengah gerombolan bayangan itu, namun dengan cepat mereka mengosongkan area yang terancam terserang dan tetap menerjang ke arah Fang.

Fang mendecih, dan segera menutupi dirinya dengan perisai bayang. Burung-burung datang bak hujan batu, menabrakan dirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak peduli kerusakan yang dapat terjadi dengan tubuh mereka. Padahal Fang bisa mendengar samar sesuatu yang retak—bukan perisainya—di antara dentuman itu.

Begitu gerombolan itu melewatinya Fang me-nonaktifkan perisainya dan segera berlari menyusuri atap, para burung tepat di belakangnya. Fang mencoba menembakkan beberapa bola bayang ke mereka namun seperti serangan sebelumnya, mereka menghindar dengan mudah.

Fang menggeram jengkel. Sudah banyak, seperti nyamuk pula! Terbang mengindar kesana-kemari, tidak bisa sebatas menjentikan jari dan mereka segera musnah. Menyebalkan.

Fang kemudian membuat pengalihan. Seekor harimau bayang naik ke permukaan dan segera menerjang ke arah gerombolan burung sementara Fang melompat turun dari atap.

Tapi Fang tidak memperhiungkan kalau gerombolan itu akan menghiraukan harimaunya, dan malah menyerangnya ketika ia tengah melompat, melayang di udara tidak siap menghalau paruh-paruh tajam yang mendekat.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

Ketika Fang meninggalkan rumah, Boboiboy, Ying, dan Yaya mulai menyadari keanehan pada Gopal. Gopal tampak murung dan tidak berusaha untuk mengisi perutnya sama sekali. Yaya berusaha mendorong Gopal agar mau memasukan sesuatu kedalam perutnya. Gopal mengambil sepotong kue kering, dan mengunyahnya dengan sangat lemas.

'_Aneh.._' Pikir Boboiboy. Pantas saja rivalnya tadi curi-curi pandang ke arah Gopal. Pasti dia sudah menyadari anomali ini sejak tadi.

Boboiboy mengindari kecanggungan di ruang tamu dengan memfokuskan dirinya pada tv—walaupun berita tidak menarik. Ia menunggu giliran menggunakan kamar mandi, berhubung sudah malam mereka harus membersihkan tubuh mereka tentunya. Paling tidak ia bisa lega Gopal masih mau bergerak untuk mandi.

Boboiboy meraba-raba ke sampingnya mencari remot tv. Ia berhenti ketika ia menyentuh permukaan selain sofanya. "Eh, ini 'kan tas-nya Fang." Boboiboy mengangkat tas selempang ungu yang setengah terbuka itu. Apa Fang sengaja meninggalkannya di sini? Memang sih tas akan tetap aman jika disimpan di rumah Boboiboy, tapi ia kira paling tidak Fang akan membawa tas kecilnya. Boboiboy yang penasaran mulai mongoprek isi tas itu. Toh, pemiliknya sedang tidak melihat.

"Huf, ada-ada saja Fang ini," Padahal isinya ada barang berharga yang seharusya dibawa kemana pun. Dompet, pembersih kacamata, pisau lipat, handphone...

...tunggu, _handphone_?

Dengan cepat Boboiboy memeriksa handphone ungu di tangannya. Milik Fang, tidak salah lagi.

Roda dalam otak Boboiboy mulai berputar. Kalau handphone-nya ada di sini, untuk apa Fang pulang ke rumahnya? Dan lagi, tidak masuk akal jika Fang melupakan hadphone-nya. Boboiboy tahu Fang tidak bisa lepas menatap layar setiap kali di jam istirahat sekolah, dan rivalnya itu selalu menyimpan handphone di saku celananya.

Lalu mengapa Fang pergi?

Memori akan pemuda amethyst itu mendadak mengalir dengan deras melewati matanya.

Fang yang melihat Gopal dengan curiga.

Fang yang bertingkah aneh dalam perjalanan.

Fang yang selalu tampak lelah.

Fang yang terluka tanpa sebab.

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya.

"Boboiboy? Kau mau ke mana?" Yaya bertanya heran pada Boboiboy yang teburu-buru mengikat tali sepatunya. Raut wajah tegang seolah ia dikejar waktu. Boboiboy tidak menoleh pada gadis itu. Manik madunya Fokus pada tali yang bertaut.

"Aku akan menyusul Fang."

Boboiboy mengencangkan ikatannya dan berdiri. Keluar dari rumah dan segera berlari mengejar rivalnya.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

"Aagh! Sialan kalian!"

Fang berteriak frustasi ketika ia menghantam tanah. Ia tidak bisa mengukur jarak ketika pandangannya dikaburkan oleh segerombolan gagak. Tentu saja ia akan mendarat dengan tidak elegan.

Fang kembali berdiri memegangi lengannya yang memar dan menggeram, menatap gerombolan gagak di atasnya dengan benci.

Ia tidak bisa asal menyerang mereka, lalu apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Gerombolan itu semakin lama semakin dekat dan Fang tidak bisa mengasilkan ide cemerlang apa pun.

"Tch, sialan!" Dengan emosi Fang mengayunkan tangannya, menciptakan tembok hitam lebar yang menghalangi dirinya dengan para bayangan dan menggerakkan tembok tersebut agar menampar para bayangan.

Fang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memanggil elang bayang dan mengendarainya. Ia tidak suka kabur dari pertarungan tapi ia tahu tembok super besar itu hanya akan menghalau para bayangan sebentar. Ia harus bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari mereka, dan satu-satunya cara yang Fang tahu adalah menaiki elang bayang. Fang sendiri tidak yakin dengan rencana dadakan ini tapi ia harus mengambil kesempatan.

Elang bayang melesat maju ke atas. Si pengendali bayang melihat ke belakangnya khawatir, ke arah gerombolan burung marah yang mengikutinya.

.  
~Shadow Tamer~  
.

Boboiboy melihat ke sekeliling dan berhenti di atap rumah di kanannya yang terlihat cukup datar. Seru '_gerakan kilat!_' Boboiboy terdengar sedetik sebelum dirinya muncul di atas atap tadi. Ia kembali bergerak, membuat dirinya terlihat sebagai kilasan merah yang berkedip dilangit malam dari atap ke atap.

Boboiboy melirik ke atas. Ia merasa kalau bulan sedang menerangi jalan untuknya. Bukan. Ia merasa kalau bulan memang _sengaja_ menuntunnya menuju Fang. Membentuk suatu jalan panjang yang diuntai oleh sinar putih. Walaupun seharusnya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Pasti hanya imajinasinya saja.

Dipandu oleh jalan itu, Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya setiap kali ia melihat suatu pergerakan. Seringnya harapan itu berakhir kosong. Entah kucing liar tidak sengaja menyenggol ini itu atau daun yang tertiup angin. Boboiboy merasa semakin resah setiap detik.

Boboiboy mulai berpikir untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Mungkin ia terlalu khawatir dengan rivalnya itu. Siapa tahu ponsel yang Fang maksud itu ponsel yang berbeda. Dan Boboiboy tidak harus sesusah payah ini mengejar Fang.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. Tidak. Ia harus memastikan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Fang itu memang mencari ponselnya, atau itu hanya kedok untuk menyembunyikan rencana aslinya. Bocah bertopi itu kembali menggunakan gerakan kilat.

Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Mana bisa seorang pahlawan menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi kalau kawannya bisa dalam bahaya. Fang bisa mengomelinya nanti kalau ia tahu ia tidak menjadi pahlawan yang benar.

"Dimana dia?" Boboiboy bergumam kecil dan melompat tinggi ke atas. Berpikiran kalau Fang dapat ditemukan lebih mudah kalau dipantau dari langit.

Begitu Boboiboy sedang melambung tinggi di udara, ia melihat sesuatu melayang cukup jauh di seberangnya. Bulan lagi-lagi membantunya. Karena secara tidak sengaja cahayanya yang begitu terang membuat sosok yang melayang itu menjadi sebatas titik hitam di langit.

Boboiboy mengernyitkan matanya. Sosok itu terlihat sedang menunggangi sesuatu, mungkin burung. Burung dengan sayap yang lebar berwarna gelap. Detik itu juga Boboiboy membulatkan matanya.

'_Tidak mungkin.._'

Fang, sedang menaiki elang bayangnya. Tak jauh di belakangnya segerombolan sesuatu yang hitam mengekorinya sambil menggeliat liar di udara.

"Fang!"

Perasaan Boboiboy beraduk ketika meneriakan nama rivalnya itu. Lega, senang, takut. Takut karena dugaannya selama ini benar. Bahwa Fang memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan sesuatu ini secara kebetulan sedang mengejarnya.

"Fang! Fang!-Sial, gerakan kilat!" Begitu kaki Boboiboy menyentuh tanah ia segera mengaktifkan gerakan kilat dan kembali berlari menyusuri atap. Sesekali meneriakan nama rivalnya walaupun tahu Fang tidak bisa mendengarnya. Paling tidak Boboiboy bisa berharap. Kalau suaranya akan terdengar walaupun hanya sesaat dan membuat rivalnya itu menoleh kebelakang.

Dingin menusuk dagingnya dan nafasnya menderu. Jantung berpacu begitu cepat Boboiboy rasa bisa copot kapan saja.

Boboiboy tidak peduli.

Karena Fang sudah terkunci di matanya.

.  
~ Shadow Tamer  
.

Fang menyumpah. Ia kira dengan menaiki elang bayang gagak-gagak itu akan kesusahan mengejarnya. Tapi apakah hal itu berhasil? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kenapa ia terkejut?

Bayangan bisa berevolusi. Kenapa ia lupakan fakta penting itu? Berharap mereka akan kewalahan mengejarnya dan menjadi cukup lemah untuk Fang serang. Sungguh naif sekali dirinya.

"**_Ahahahaha! Sudah lelah? Kita masih mau main! Ahahaha!_**"

Fang mendecih. Cengkramannya pada elang bayang semakin kuat.

"Lelah katamu? Ha! Jangan harap! Aku bukan orang lemah," Fang berusaha menyengir percaya diri dan mempercepat lajunya.

Bohong kalau Fang tidak lelah sama sekali. Bermain kejar-kejaran tanpa istirahat tentu menguras banyak energinya. Terutama karena ia menunggangi elang bayang. Tidak sedikit energi yang dipakai untuk membentuk elang itu. Ditambah sebelum ini Fang sudah melakukan perlawanan. Sebentar bukan berarti sedikit energi yang keluar.

Fang tahu ia tidak boleh berlama-lama mengudara tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Yang Fang butuhkan saat ini adalah bayangan sialan itu berhenti bergerak supaya ia bisa menghancurkan mereka dengan mudah. Tapi mana mungkin mereka dengan senang hati diam duduk manis menunggu ajal.

Tidak jauh dihadapannya tertera perumahan kosong yang kumuh. Melihat itu harapan Fang kembali muncul. Elang bayang dibawahnya seolah mengerti dan menukik kebawah.

Sesuai perkiraannya, tata letak bangunan bak labirin itu berhasil memperlambat laju para bayangan yang berusaha mengejar Fang melewati jalan yang berliku-liku.

"Heh, kalian sudah lelah? Atau lemak perutnya Gopal terlalu banyak?" Para bayangan menjerit tajam dan bulu mereka bertambah kusam sebagai tanggapan ejekan Fang.

Mata Fang menangkap jalan yang cukup lebar, dengan rumah-rumah tinggi di pinggir kanan-kirinya, dan memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencananya dari sana. Dengan bayangan marah membuntutinya cukup jauh dibelakang, Fang berhenti di tengah jalan dan turun dari elangnya.

"Apa kalian ngga bisa lebih cepat?" Teriak Fang. Tak luput menambahkan nada sindiran di akhir.

Seperti diberi aba-aba, bayangan itu mendadak muncul dari perempatan di depan Fang. Berbelok dengan tajam sebelum melaju dengan kecepatan penuh kearah si pengendai bayang yang sudah menantikan mereka.

"Jari bayang!" Para burung menjerit ketika Fang membuat pintalan jari bayang di tengah jalan. Mereka mengikatkan diri mereka dengan satu sama yang lain, membuat sebuah jaring. Bangunan tinggi di sampingnya membuat gerombolan burung itu terpaksa tetap menerjang ke arah jaring raksasa itu. Dan begitu mereka berusaha mendorong—berpikiran jaring yang dibuat Fang tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan mereka—Fang mengayunkan tangannya, mengomando jari bayang untuk membungkuskan dirinya dan menjebak bayangan Gopal dalam prosesnya.

Fang masih belum bisa beristirahat, tapi ia tidak kuasa menahan tangannya mengepal dengan semangat dan berteriak penuh kemenangan sebelum berlari mendekati buruannya. Sedikit lagi..

"Rasakan ini! Tusukan jari bayang!" Ditengah-tengah larinya, Fang menarik bayangan di bawahnya untuk membentuk sederet jari bayang yang kemudian ia lontarkan bak tombak ke arah bayangan Gopal yang terjebak.

**Jleb! jleb! jleb! jleb!**

Mereka menerjang dan menembus dari segala arah tanpa melewatkan sedetik pun. Rasanya Fang ingin tertawa ketika melihat bayangan di depannya berubah menjadi bola berduri. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Fang rasa bola itu bisa menyaingi besarnya bulan. Tapi dengan hiasan tajam tentunya.

Bola duri itu meronta, debu bertebaran setiap kali bayangan itu mendorong sangkarnya ke tanah. Tapi Fang tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Kedua tangan terangkat kedepan, menahan bola hitam itu agar tidak terbuka.

Lalu diam. Mendadak perlawanan di dalam bola menjadi sunyi senyap. Tidak ada getaran, tidak ada desisan, hanya kosong. Hilang, seperti tidak ada apa-apa didalamnya.

'_Hah? Apa yang terjadi?_' Fang menatap heran. Tubuh masih siaga mengantisipasi pergerakan para bayangan. Tapi bola besar itu tetap tidak bergerak.

Fang menurunkan tangannya, berjalan waspada mendekati tangkapannya. '_Apa mereka sudah mati?_'

Fang sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Pasalnya ia tidak bisa mengintip kedalam. Kalau ia membuka celah mau sekecil apa pun ada kemungkinan bayangan itu bisa menyelip keluar. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin 'kan bayangan itu menghilang begitu saja?

._...oh_

Mata Fang terbelak lebar. Cepat-cepat ia mengomando bola berduri itu untuk membuka dan apa yang di dalamnya membuat Fang mengutuk.

Kosong.

"Sialan! Kenapa bisa lupa? Bodoh!" Fang menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa di saat genting seperti ini ia bisa lupa kalau bayangan dapat muncul dan menghilang sesuka hati? Tentu saja makhluk sialan itu bisa keluar dari perangkapnya dengan mudah. Bayangan sebelumnya bisa masuk kedalam bayangan di sekitarnya. Sepertinya masuk kedalam bayangan yang diciptakan Fang bukanlah pengecualian.

"**_Ahahaha! Kau kira kau bisa menangkap kami, 'hah?_**" Fang menoleh kebelakang, ke arah pohon di trotoar yang berdaun hitam.

Tidak, bukan daun. Pohon itu tidak mungkin berdaun, sudah kering karena usia. Puluhan mata merah menatap Fang. Mata puluhan gagak bayang yang bertengger kaku.

"Yup, aku kira kalian sudah ku kurung." Fang menggerutu pada dirinya ketika beberapa burung melesat ke arahnya. Fang mencoba kembali membuat jaring-jaring bayang untuk menangkap mereka. Tapi mereka bukan keledai yang terjebak di lubang yang sama, mereka terbang menerbos celah-celah yang cukup besar untuk tubuh mereka lewati atau menghindarinya. Sialan, keuntungan makhluk udara, dapat meliuk menghindar dengan gesit.

Fang hendak membuat cocoon bayang untuk melindunginya namun para gagak terlalu cepat. Dengan gesit menyayat si pengendali bayang dengan sayap setajam siletnya.

Rutukan tak senonoh mengalir deras dari mulut Fang. Kulitnya serasa terbakar. Hitam kembali mengaburkan pandangannya dan Si pengendali bayang merasa dilempar-lempar seperti bola basket, dan Fang baru bisa menghela lega ketika dirinya sudah terlindungi dengan coocon bayang. Beberapa gagak berusaha memecahkan-nya dengan mematok, tapi untung perisai bayang tidaklah tipis. Paruh burung bukan lah ancaman.

Fang meraba lengan atasnya dan mendesis pelan ketika merasa perih, cairan merah mengalir dari beberapa sabetan. _Sial_, tajam juga.

"**_Sembunyi? Kau sembunyi? Takut? Takut! Ahaha! Ini mengasyikan!_**" Burung-bung itu kembali berkumpul di langit dan menghantam perisai Fang sebagai satu kesatuan.

Fang tahu perisainya masih mampu menahan serangan ini, yang ia perlukan adalah cara agar para bayangan itu bisa menyatu, menggabungkan tubuhnya dan membentuk suatu hal yang Fang bisa habisi dalam sekali serang. Dengan begitu Fang yakin ia bisa melewati malam dengan mudah.

Luka-luka itu kembali mendesis. Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, dan kemudian ia terkekeh. '_Heh, memang malam apa yang mudah?_'

Namun seolah mendengar pikiran Fang para gagak itu berkumpul di depan Fang, dan si pengendali bayang terkaget ketika para burung saling menabrakkan dirinya ke sesama gagak. Tapi bukannya saling terlontar mereka malah pecah layaknya balon air hitam. Dan Fang berusaha payah meneguk liurnya ketika cairan lengket itu membentuk sesuatu yang besar—hampir setinggi tiang listrik.

"Oh, jangan kamu lagi," Fang mendongakan kepalanya dan dengan tidak sudi menatap seekor beruang hitam yang familiar. Sepertinya bayangan Gopal juga mulai lelah dengan perisainya yang tidak mau pecah ini.

'**_GRAAW!_**' Beruang itu mengangkat cakarnya tinggi dan mulai menyerang.

Fang kembali berada di posisi kemarin hari, di mana ia hanya bisa berharap perisainya tidak hancur dihantam lengan gargantuar itu.

_KRAK!_

Dan —sialnya—seperti kemarin hari, perisainya tidak sanggup menahan kekuatan sebesar itu dan retakan demi retakan bermunculan. Saling berhubungan dan menjalar, menghasilkan motif sarang laba-laba yang Fang tidak ingin lihat saat ini.

PRANG!

**_Duagh! _**

Tapi tidak seperti kemarin, Fang tidak akan menyerah. Ia mengumpulkan energi bayang dalam kepalannya dan meninju ke arah lengan gargantuar itu, kedua kepalan beradu kekuatan dalam suatu pertunjukan bayang. Percikan ungu dan hitam menyala terang dalam malam.

Fang menggertakkan giginya dan mendorong. Mendorong sekuat tenaga seolah tidak ada hari esok. Aura ungunya semakin membara dan melahap tangan gargantuar si bayangan. Fang tidak menghiraukan tangannya yang menjerit kesakitan ataupun suara beruang yang mengaum keras. Hanya ada suara benaknya yang menjerit; '_—Dorong—kalahkan—hancurkan—hancurkan—!_' dan memaksanya agar terus melawan.

Lalu Fang mendengar sesuatu membelah angin. Samar desisan itu semakin jelas dan Fang yakin apa pun itu datang ke arahnya.

'_Sial! Ada bayangan lain?_' Benak Fang berasumsi. Dan satu kilasan kemudian sesuatu menembus dada si beruang.

Menembus tubuh si bayang dengan kilasan merah yang familiar.

Dengan jeritan yang memekikan telinga, si bayangan akhirnya pecah seperti pendahulunya. Menunjukan si dalang yang bertanggung jawab di belakang.

Dan Fang melihatnya.

Boboiboy, berdiri cukup jauh di depannya dalam mode halilintar, sedang terengah-engah. Tangan kanannya terulur. Fang duga ialah yang melempar pedang merah tadi. Iris _ruby_ Boboiboy menatap manik _amethyst_ Fang yang juga sedang menatap balik Boboiboy dengan tatapan kaget yang sama.

"Fang,"

Itu suara Boboiboy, terdengar jelas walau jarak dan suara malam diantara mereka.

Itu suara Boboiboy, yang terdengar hancur, terkhianati ketika melihat si pengendali bayang.

Fang merasakan keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya. Otak masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Walau sudah mencapai suatu kesimpulan Fang ingin membantah kenyataan, menyatakan bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Karena ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Tapi Boboiboy didepannya membuatnya berkata lain.

"Sial."

.

When you know the truth, will you embrace it?

.

**_TBC_**

**A/N:**

sudah setahun yah?

haha kayaknya aku hiatus tanpa sengaja.

chapter ini yang terpanjang yang kei pernah ketik, tapi itu bukan alasannya aku baru bisa apdet setelah setahun lebih lamannya.

nulis pasti engga enak kalo dipaksakan kan? aku begitu, mau aku paksain nulis juga pasti hasilnya bakal jelek (ini juga masih acak-acakan) dan aku ngga akan begitu suka hasilnya. _i write on my own pace, i'm sorry_. aku nulis agar aku hepi :) and hati aku sebenernya ngga begitu kuat dengan ancaman/ ungkapan emosi yang berlebih.. ehehe~

aku sangat berterima kasih buat kalian yang udah mantengin fic ini! Jujur, aku aja baru selesein chapter ini sekitar 3 atau 4 hari yang lalu (sedikit-sedikit, lama-lama jadi sebukit :D) trus pas ngeliat review" kalian nya aku ngebut edit en post deh.

dan walaupun lama, **aku ngga akan ninggalin ni fic! **

okeh cukup deh. ni author note nya kepanjangan xD(eh, panjang ngga sih?)

Sekian  
TsubasaKEI, out.


End file.
